Chance
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: The Teen Titans have been serving the citizens of Jump City for years now. What happens when the mayor offers them a deal they can't refuse? What happens when Beast Boy and Raven have to share and apartment for an entire year? BBxRae some RobXStar
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: HEY! I'M BACK! And I'm back with another TT story! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy! This story will have some BbxRae… some RobxStar… yea… and review plz! I thank all those who do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… but I do own some socks and some Fruits Basket books… lol)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sat in the common room of Titans Tower, minding her own business, trapped in the middle of a good book. It's thick binding resting on her knees, her amethyst eyes scanning the old, yellowed pages. It was just another day like any other in the Tower, put evil-doers in their rightful place, raging teenage hormones, alien weirdness, and lost of video games.

The constant sound of things exploding, grunting noises, the small, yet annoying clicking sounds of the joystick, the occasional vulgar English adjective (A/N: swear words) and Robin's mindless heavy metal rock music was starting to give her a headache. She paused from reading and massaged her temples with her thumb and middle finger.

She raised her eyebrows and then went back to reading. She sat with her feet flat on the floor, her legs making an upside down 'V' shape as her back was up against the back of the couch, her book set on her thighs. She sighed, returning to the interesting book she found in her collection.

"BOO-YAH! Take THAT grass stain!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly, as he stood he shook the back of the couch. Raven winced lightly at the sudden motion but continued none-the-less to read her book, despite the fact that Robin's music was growing louder and louder.

"Shut up." Beast Boy's voice huffed and he tossed the controller on the floor and stood up. He put his hand on the back of the couch and pushed down, thrusting his legs over the back of the sofa. Jumping over the couch, missing Raven by a mere few inches. She ignored that fact that she was almost decapitated, and kept reading.

"Oh, sorry Raven. Didn't know you were there." He said and flashed her one of his goofy smiles. Her eyes never left the book as he walked away. The years had been kind to Beast Boy, he wasn't the skinny, short, prankster he was when he was 15. Two and a half years was all he needed. But he was still the prankster that he was. He had buffed up a lot, and he defiantly gained something in the height department. He was almost as tall as Robin, who currently, after she was assigned 'Titans Tower Nurse', was 5' 11".

Raven shook her head. She didn't need to waste time with such stupid thoughts, she was enjoying reading. She assured herself. Reading. She thought with a sigh.

"Friend Raven! Salutations!" the bubbly redhead chirped happily as Raven looked up to see Starfire's face about 10 inches from hers, staring at her with her big green eyes and an enormous smile plastered on her face. She smiled sweetly at the dark teen. Raven exhaled deeply, getting slightly… annoyed at the alien princess.

"Yes Starfire?" Raven asked, trying not to sound irritated. The last thing she needed was Starfire to get her feelings hurt, have her tell Robin, have Robin the Boy Lover to "talk" to her about Starfire's naivety, cause her an even bigger headache, which meant she would need to meditate, getting away from the rest of the group, which was a bad thing in Robin's eyes. Teammates were _everything._

"Oh yes, Silly Starfire, I forgot." She smiled sheepishly, but continued anyway. "Beast Boy had told me a joke, and I wished to tell it to Robin, so I-"

"Then why don't you tell him?" Raven asked, looking up from her book to look at Starfire, she was _trying_ to be kind. She was trying to be patient.

"I, um, how do you say, wanted to test it first." Starfire said and stared at Raven with hopeful eyes. Raven sighed.

"Fine." She breathed monotonously. She looked at the page number, and closed the book, resting it on her lap, staring up at the alien redhead.

"Glorious!" She shouted happily and clapped her hands together a few times. "Alright." She said and peeked behind her to see if Robin was looking. Robin currently had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the island and bobbing his head to the loud rock music. She turned back around and smiled at the telepathic teen. "How do the heavenly fish greet one another?" Starfire smiled hopefully.

Raven sighed again, closing her eyes. "I don't know, how?" She humored Starfire.

"Halo!" She smiled triumphantly; she was waiting for the laughter that would never come. (A/N: I got that joke out of a Spongebob SquarePants joke book… I know, I'm stupid… but it was a good joke for Star)

"That… was nice Starfire. I think you're ready to tell Robin now." Raven said and opened the book back up to the page she left off at, and continued reading.

"Dude, I'm in the mood for waffles." Cyborg sat and held his stomach as a loud rumble was heard.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled, who was only a few feet away from him.

"I SAID, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR WAFFLES!" Cyborg yelled at the green teen.

"YOU'RE BEING SUED IN RUFFLES!" Beast Boy yelled back, a confused look on his face. Raven's eye twitched, and her headache just got worse.

"Do you think that music is loud enough?" She said coldly and walked up to Robin, glaring at him in annoyance.

"No." He muttered and Starfire came up to him.

"NO! I SAID I'M IN THE MOOD FOR WAFFLES!" Cyborg yelled, his face growing red with the yelling, and the frustration.

"Robin, I wish to tell you the joke, could you please turn your music off?" Starfire asked loudly, yet politely.

"Sure thing Star." He said and suddenly the music went off. Raven's eye twitched again and she shut her eyes, mediating to keep her cool.

"Oh, waffles. I gotcha." Beast Boy said and nodded as Cyborg walked over and started cooking. Raven sat back down and opened her book. She felt close to Cyborg, the half human, because, well he was half human, just like her. He treated her fully like a person, not just like half of one. Not that the other titans treated her like she wasn't human, but Cyborg understood how if felt. Sure, Beast Boy was green, and Starfire was an alien princess, but still. They all had flaw's and they all accepted one another for those flaws.

"Hey Raven, you want any waffles?" Cyborg asked from the stovetop. Raven lifted her eyes and stared at him.

"Pass…" She murmured and returned to reading her romantic horror novel. He shrugged and waited for his waffles to be done. She also liked this about the "tin man" as Beast Boy so often referred to him. He gave her space, he respected that she was different.

"Hey Star, Rob! You want any waffles!" he yelled obnoxiously, even though they were only a few feet away.

"Surely Friend Cyborg!" Starfire yelled back and smiled at him. Raven frowned. Sometimes Starfire's constant happy-go-lucky attitude was a little too much.

Like everyday, some evil-doer had to break the law and steal something, murder someone, or try to "take over the world". The red lights and the annoying siren blared inside the Tower, causing anyone to stop what they were doing and pay attention. Much to Raven's dismay, she had to put down the book.

Robin ran to the computer and typed quickly on the keys and stared up at the large screen. "Titans, someone just robbed Jump City Bank, Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and the Titans ran/flew out of the Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven stared grimly up at the front of the jewelry store/bank. She didn't understand why they couldn't have a jewelry store and then a bank, why all of this jewelry store/bank business. Oh well… she didn't have to pay taxes, so they do with the taxpayers money with which they pleased.

This was obviously the work of a lesser threat of a villain. The big threats like Slade went for high tech gear, not stuff they could sell on the black market like this one. IT also didn't take a genius to see that the troublemaker used explosives or some kind of fire product to blast the huge front window of the bank.

"Titans, stay alert. We don't know what we're up against." Robin urged, his masked eyes never leaving the front of the back. Robin. Never one to underestimate a situation, never one to be less then three steps ahead. As Raven looked again, broken glass from the window littered the sidewalk and little drops of blood. What they saw next, scared Raven out of her mind. More then anything since her father was reincarnated.

Pink. And lots of it.

"Well, the Teen Titans, I'm surprised, I thought you'd be after bigger villains, but obviously you have nothing better to do." A red headed girl popped out of the store with a sack of money slung over her shoulder. She had a pink-jeweled belt over her hip. Pink was covering her, pink gloves, pink boots, pink leotard, right down to her pink nail polish. It was just too much. Raven wrinkled her nose.

This girl obviously knew how to get a person peeved. "Well since you already know who we are, why don't you introduce yourself?" Robin tested, three disks were clenched between his fingers, as he stood in a fighter's stance, ready for anything this girl could dish out. Cyborg had his sonic canon ready to fire, it's blue-ish glow emitted from the center. Starfire's hands and eyes glowed bright green as she floated above the boy's heads.

Beast Boy stood in a fighter's stance, ready to morph into the deadliest of animals in a moment's notice. Raven levitated up over the boy's heads as she muttered her mantra, her eyes glowed black and her eyes snow white.

"Hm, I'm kinda of new at this, so I don't have one…" She said, putting a finger to her lips in thought, suddenly, an idea must have struck her. She smiled devilishly at the five. "Why don't you call me Hot Stuff?" she said, licked her finger and placed it to her hip, it hissed and steam arose from her hip. She winked and in a blink of an eye, she put her fist out and fire exploded from it as it landed only a foot away from the boys. The Titans jumped out of the way before it got to them.

"Ta ta Titans!" Hot Stuff yelled as she used fire propelled from her feet to fly towards the city bridge. Raven gained her sense of direction and glared after the girl, she waited for Robin's instruction.

"Titans, let's move!" Robin ordered and Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg up into the air, Starfire wrapped her arms under the Boy Wonder and the two flew quickly after the redhead villain. Raven concentrated and flew after, her eyes alert.

The Titans made it to the bridge where Hot Stuff was in the middle of three lane traffic going both ways. "Hot Stuff, STOP!" Robin yelled over the roar of the car engines. The three boys landed. Most of the cars had stopped luckily, and some people got out of their cars. Not a good idea.

"Oh Robin, you're such a party pooper!" Hot Stuff pouted. The bag of jewels slung over her shoulder, a hand on her waist, the fire still keeping her a good three feet off the ground. "Well I'll just have to get things started." Her hand suddenly engulfed in flames, cackling and licking her palm, the fire danced. They suddenly turned into disk like shapes and she thrust her arm up in the air. The flames sliced right through a few of the enormous cables that held the bridge.

Hot Stuff cackled as she flew above the cars, setting a few more fire disks through more of the cables. Robin's masked eyes widened. The bridge began to sway violently and cars slid around on the waving pavement. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, you and I will stop Hot Stuff, Starfire, weld the cables back together and Raven, get the people off the bridge." Robin said, thinking quickly, he said the last part gravely and gave Raven a serious look.

They all jumped into action, Starfire quickly went up to one of the enormous cables and used her flowing green hands and alien strength to weld it together. "Azarath, Metrion, Ziiinthos." Raven said slurring the last word of her mantra. Her telekinetic powers lifted cars with the people in them off the bridge to safety; they drove away quickly, trying to get away from the danger. Lucky for Raven and the people of Jump City there weren't may cars.

Robin and Cyborg ran towards Hot Stuff, gaining feet and closing in on her. The bridge kept swaying violently and it was hard for the boys to stay on their feet.

People were screaming, and some cars were making it off the bridge. A family of three was out of their car, watching the scene in horror. "Get bac-!" Raven started, but their little girl who looked around six got too close to the edge, from the swaying, she lost her balance and fell. Both she and her mother let out a shrill scream and the mother nearly fainted. Raven's eyes widened, she looked was frozen, her mind didn't work right. Suddenly, Beast Boy ran past her with lightning fast speed, and he jumped. Raven's breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled, the bridge had stopped swaying and the rest of the cars zoomed off, Starfire was using her alien strength to help the last few people and cars to safety. "Friend Raven, what happened!" Starfire yelled. The mother of the girl was screaming her lungs out. Raven stood there paralyzed. Suddenly, a huge green eagle with the little girl on it's back swooped up and morphed into Beast Boy. He held the girl bridal style and landed on his feet. Her little hands around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. The mother let out a cry of joy and ran towards Beast Boy.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried out and she jumped from Beast Boy's arms to her mothers. The mother embraced her child and kissed her, she then ran up to Beast Boy and kissed him continuously and hugged him, thanking him over and over. He smiled and blushed.

"I'm just doing my job." He stated modestly, shrugging his shoulders. The woman backed down and smiled up at him. Starfire and I landed down on either side of him.

"Thank you too." She said and smiled at the two of us.

"Oh, it was 'no big'" Starfire smiled cheerfully as she smiled at the woman and the little girl.

I shrugged and gave a small smile. "BOO-YAHA!" Cyborg's loud voice rang out from behind us, we turned to see Robin and Cyborg with huge grins on their faces. Cyborg had Hot Stuff swung over his shoulder, her hands and feet bound with metal behind her back, her mouth duct taped shut, she was kicking and screaming… although her screams were muffled.

"Nice." Beast Boy admired and the woman hugged him again, and then walked off with her daughter. Raven turned her head away from the group and then looked towards Robin.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked monotonously. Robin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we can." He said and Raven waited no more and levitated off towards the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven went straight to her room and shut and punched in the combination to lock the door. She huffed and sat down on her bed. She unlatched her cape and through it over next to her on her bed. She crossed her arms and stared down at her thighs. Why was she overacting like this? Sure, it wasn't everyday that you thought a teammate had jumped off a bridge and died…

There was a knock on her door and she looked up and glared at it.

"Hey Raven, it's me." Beast Boy's mature voice came muffled through the door.

"What?" She asked simply and monotonously. Not bothering to move from her bed.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were okay? I mean, you kinda went off in a hurry after the battle with Hot Stuff…" He said simply.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She said coldly, got up from her bed and went to her bookshelf. She leisurely looked over the books and picked a big dusty one that looked interesting. _Amend My Heart_ the binding had written on it. Raven wouldn't let any of the other titans know that her alleged "horror" stories were most of the time romances? Oh Azar how they would laugh if they found out she was a romantic at heart. She shook her head and decided they wouldn't find out.

"Are you sure?" He asked from behind the door. Raven glared at it and walked up to it, book in hand. She slid open the door and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Yes. I'm sure, now goodbye." She said and shut the door. She heard him sigh and heard his footsteps going down the hall. She sighed and went back over to her bed and sat down, opening to the first page of the book.

"Raven?" Raven's patience was dwindling quickly, very quickly.

"What?" She snapped at the changeling.

"Dinner." He said simply. "Robin got pizza." He said quietly and she heard his feet again, shifting down the hall. She sighed. Well if Robin went through the trouble of getting them pizza she might as well go down. Her sarcasm was evident. She scooped up her cape and latched it.

She opened her door and went down the hall. Maybe she would just have some tea…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed happily as Raven came into view. "You made it to enjoy the feasting of pizza!" She said and bit into her slice as the other four Titans sat at the table eating their respective pizza slices. Cyborg had a whole half pizza covered with meat to himself, and the other half was cheese for Starfire and Raven. Robin had one half of another pizza covered with green peppers, olives, and red peppers, and Beast Boy had a vegetarian.

"Yeah Rae, come sit!" Cyborg said and pulled out the chair on the left of him, the one that was beside Beast Boy. Raven grimaced slightly and walked over and sat down next to Beast Boy. A piece of plan pizza somehow landed in front of her. She looked up, all four pairs of eyes were on her.

She sighed, picked it up and brought it to her lips, taking a bit and chewing. The other titans seemed to relax. She continued to eat her slice as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy went onto their second, third and in Cyborg's case, fourth slice.

"Ah, having pizza after crime fighting sure is a reward." Beast Boy said and stretched his arms up and behind his head. He then exhaled and his stomach went out, he slouched in the car patting his stomach.

"Hell yeah." Cyborg said and stood up, he got everyone's paper plates and threw them in the trash. The Titans recently realized that paper plates meant that you didn't have to do dishes, and when they didn't have to do the dishes, they were a happy group of teens. He then proceeded out of the common room, probably to go work out or sleep.

Starfire went over to Robin and read the newspaper with him, reading it cutely over his shoulder. Robin's shoulders were slouched over the counter top, his eyes focused on the tiny black words on the thin sheets of paper.

Raven went over to the couch and sat down. She concentrated soul and mind on _Amend My Heart_ and soon enough, it appeared in her hands. There were some definite benefits of being half demon.

"Whatcha reading Raven?"

Raven took a sharp intake of breath. She turned her head ever so slightly to glance slightly at the green teen. "None of your business…" She said passively as she turned her head to continue reading.

She heard him sigh as he flopped over on the couch, his strong arm muscles propelling him over. "Fine." He said and put his head back on the back of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. She could tell the changeling was thinking about something… but that something she didn't know what.

She closed her book and stared at him. "What-" She started, but was interrupted by the huge screen that acted as a window fuzzed up and was replaced with a large picture of the mayor of Jump City.

"Hello Titans." He said politely and smiled warmly at them.

"Sir." Robin quickly jumped up and walked towards the screen.

"Relax Robin, this is nothing formal." The mayor said with a chuckle and Robin flushed, he looked uneasy, and who wouldn't be really, with the mayor and all. Cyborg came in with a confused look on his face.

"I thought I heard something…" he muttered and walked up to the mayor.

"With all do respect sir, why did you contact us?" Robin asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Starfire stood off to the side behind him, and Raven and Beast Boy soon found themselves standing.

The mayor smiled down at the slightly confused teens. "Hm. Well, I'm glad you asked…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: well there you go! I hope you like it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And by reviews I mean more then one word-ers people…

hope you enjoyed!

Swn)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hello ALL! I'm really happy about the fan response! Thank you all who have reviewed! You guys rock, and don't worry, I am fully aware that there was no BBXRae fluff in the last chapter… but don't worry, in a few chapters there will be… have no fear… haha well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… and if I did, there would be BbxRae… there would be I tell you!)

"What!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes almost fell out of his mask. All the Titans stared shell-shocked at the enormous screen with the mayor's face, smiling happily down at them. An eerie silence fell over the Tower since the Titans were all in a state of semi-shock.

"What he said…" Cyborg questioned, pointing his thumb over to Robin, his mouth hanging open.

"Please… I-I do not understand." Starfire said confused, nervousness was apparent in her voice about the upcoming answer. Her big green eyes staring up at the mayor innocently, not understanding at thing.

"You're kidding, right?" Raven asked, closing her mouth, finding it stupid that she would react in such a stupid and childish way.

"No, I'm quite serious." The heavy-set, gray haired man smiled down upon them. How he could be serious about this thing was unbelieveable. It wasn't everyday the Titans were offered something this big. Hell, it wasn't everyday they were offered something at all…

"How?" Was all Robin could choke out. This _news_ was not something he had expected… it wasn't anything that any of the Titans had expected. Our of all the Titans, he was possibly the most shocked. Even the leader of the Titans wasn't used to grasping vast amounts of news at once.

"That's--- that's—" Beast Boy started, his face was blank and he was at a loss for words. "THAT'S AWESOME!" Beast Boy yelled and threw his hand up in the air, punching the sky. Raven sent him a glare and turned her head to the side, trying to think of a way to react.

"Well, we thought it would be appropriate if we awarded you as such." The mayor said and looked from face to face of the older teens.

"That's some reward…" Raven spoke monotonously.

"How?" Robin asked again, still in a little bit of a shock after what the mayor had said.

"Well it's quite simple actually Robin." The mayor laughed, causing Robin to turn a slight shade of red.

"So this is like a big vacation?" Beast Boy asked, hope and giddiness in his mature, forest green eyes.

"Yes, in a way it is." The mayor said and laughed again. Beast Boy let out a howl and jumped around for a minute. "Back to what I was saying… The city council and I have found it appropriate that after the countless times you've saved this city, we've decided to "save" you." The mayor said and gave a smirk. "For a whole year, three hundred and sixty-five days, you will be "normal". We are giving you the chance to take a break from crime-fighting and to live on your own for a year."

"That's a pretty good deal." Cyborg said, hunger for freedom in his eyes.

"We will have a team of specialists come in and "transform" you to look like the young adults that you would look like without your powers." The mayor said and looked at Beast Boy in particular. Starfire's mouth dropped and she stared at the mayor in awe. "The city has bought you three apartments, one for Cyborg and the other too up for grabs, we will pay for your water, heating, air-conditioning, electricity, cable and plumbing. Everything else you will have to buy." The mayor smiled down at them.

"So you're just giving this all to us because we saved the city?" Raven asked, looking up at the mayor suspiciously. The mayor nodded.

"Who's going to watch over the city?" Robin asked, not forgetting the main thing.

"We called in the Titan's East." The mayor countered. "Don't fret Robin, the council and I have thought this out extremely well."

"I wasn't doubting you sir, but this is – unheard of." Robin found the right words he was looking for. "I think we'll have to think this over… could we get back to you?" Robin was unsure of this, it didn't take a genius to see it.

"I'm full aware of that Robin, but considering all of the times you've saved us all, we want to give you a chance to live on the "outside" so to speak." The mayor said and folded his hands and placed them on his rich cherry-wood desk.

"What if when we are in "disguise" we're "discovered"?" Starfire asked nervously, her eyes not making contact with the enormous screen.

"Well, let's try not to be. But if you are, you'll just simply be returned to the Tower, your "vacation" will be short-lived." The mayor closed his eyes and pressed his folded hands against his bearded face. "So what will it be Titans? Will you take us up on the offer?" The mayor offered, opening his eyes to stare at the Titans.

All eyes turned to Robin. Raven knew that if Robin didn't want it, _they_ _wouldn't_ have it. Starfire grimaced, she knew what he was going to say. She was around him long enough to know exactly what his answer would be. She held her hands together at her belly-button. She mouthed the words along with Robin, her lips moving in sink with his.

"I'll have to get back with you Mayor. Maybe later today." He said, walked over to the computer screen, and turned off the video communicator. He turned around to face the Titans and he had an expression that none of them could read.

"Ro-" Starfire started, but was rudely interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Robin! Are you kidding me! You can't not take this offer!" Beast Boy looked exasperatedly at Robin, his hands on his head, almost like he was about to pull out his hair.

Robin's body faced the side, not looking at any of the Titans. "We can't neglect the city." Robin said, his voice and face pained. Raven watched the scene unfold, Cyborg jumped in to Beast Boy's defense.

"The grass-stain is right man, we _have_ to take this deal." Cyborg tried to reason with him. It was going to be a hard thing to do, making an offer that Robin could very easily refuse. But to every other titan, it was an offer they _couldn't_ refuse.

"We can't neglect the city." Robin said firmly, turning now to face all the titans, his voice strained and angry. Raven narrowed her eyes, this wasn't going as planned.

"Robin! Get it through your thick skull; the mayor said the Titans' East are coming! We can take this dude!" Beast Boy argued, his voice rising, his arms outstretched towards Robin, almost like he was trying to straggle Robin. Cyborg was thinking the same thing, maybe a few minutes of no air, it would knock some sense into the spiky-haired, obsessive compulsive maniac.

Robin didn't know what to say, he was at a loss, his eyes narrowed. "You're scared." Raven spoke up, everyone turned to face her, she sat cross-legged on the edge of the couch, she was staring blankly down at her knee. She then looked up to see an open-mouthed Robin gaping at her.

"_Excuse me?_" He choked out looking at Raven like she was insane. He took a few steps closer to her. Maybe he didn't hear her right, maybe he needed a hearing aid. He thought, but not that he was afraid.

"I said, You're. Scared." She said simply, looking up at him with her know-it-all look. A slight pout on her lips.

"Friends-" Starfire tried to intervene, to try to stop the fight from happening, but it was inevitable, her attempt was it was useless.

"Me?" Robin questioned, pointing to his chest. "I'm not scared Raven." He said venomously.

"You're afraid of the real world Robin." Raven said as a matter-of-factly. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, looking up into the masked eyes of their so called "fearless" leader. "You're afraid that you won't know what to do. You're afraid of real _people_ Robin. You don't know what to expect." She said and her voice raised slightly, her eyes narrowing to a point where she couldn't narrow them anymore.

"This-" She outstretched her arm to the Tower. "This is all you really know. This and Batman, but this is all we know too." Raven explained, staring up at her leader, the person who had given her a home, who had excepted her as a friend, who had saved her and helped save the world from the worldly evils, and the evil that her father once was.

Robin stared down at Raven. Somewhere, probably in the pit that was now in his stomach, he knew that. He knew that he was scared, truth be told, he was _terrified_. Raven was right, this _was_ all he knew. Crime fighting, video games, and martial arts was all he knew, it was all he was used too.

He stared grimly. "You're right." He murmured. All the Titans eyes went wide with surprise. It wasn't something that normally happened on a day to day basis, but one could never take a situation like this too lightly.

"Dude-" Beast Boy started. A grimace on his face, guilt etched into his deep green eyes.

"Do you guys really want to do this?" Robin asked looking at the other Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded their heads eagerly. Starfire nodded softly with a small smile on her face for encouragement. Robin then looked at Raven, waiting for the dark teen to respond. She looked at him and he knew deep down, she wanted to do this; she wanted to get a chance to live. Robin knew this was a chance for them to live, for them to be free, free from the bindings of Jump City, the bindings that kept them from being normal teenagers.

He sighed. He really wasn't ready for this, but it was a sacrifice for his team, so he would do it. "I'll call the mayor."

"YES!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled, the jumped around the common room. "WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON OUR OWN!" Beast Boy yelled and punched the air, he and Cyborg did their "birthday dances" and smiled joyfully as Starfire unconsciously started flying, a smile graced her lips.

"Oh this is joyous!" She smiled and hurried over to hug Robin. When she wrapped her arms around him, a blush rose on his cheeks, and he gently pried her arms from around him, he didn't want to damage his dignity by losing it over something simple like Star hugging him.

"THANKS DUDE!" Cyborg hollered as he and Beast Boy still "danced" around the room.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked the two overly happy boys. She stared at them quizzically.

"What do you think we're doing Rae?" Cyborg asked and looked at her if she asked what color the sky was….

"Having a seizure?" Raven said and cocked an eyebrow at their "fun".

Beast Boy burst into a fit of laughter, Robin chuckled, and Cyborg fumed. "Please, what is the seizure that Beast Boy and Cyborg are participating in?" She asked and tugged at Robin's sleeve.

"It's nothing Star." He smiled at her and dismissed it as nothing.

"We're happy Rae, we're busting a move." Cyborg smirked at her. "Unlike somebody with the name Raven."

"It's more like you're busting a valve." Robin smirked and watched as Cyborg glared heatedly at him.

"Just call the freakin' mayor." He grumbled and plopped down on the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"Will do." Robin said and went up to the computer and typed in a code to access the mayor's computer. After a few minutes of waiting, the mayor popped up on the screen.

"So you've decided?" The mayor asked, his eyes showing he already knew the answer. But he waited all the same, his mature eyes scanning the teens for any signs of reluctance. He only saw some in Robin, and maybe a little in Raven, but it was expected of her, she was the "goth" one, the one with what was said to have no heart, but what did the tabloids know?

"Yes, we've decided." Robin said and glanced at the Titans for one last time, each one was smiling at him, all save for Raven. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and draped his arm around her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she sent him a death glare, just as soon as his arm was around her shoulder, it was back down at his side. "Mayor, count us in." Robin smiled for reassurance.

"WONDERFUL!" The mayor boomed, he smiled happily. "I'll send the staff over right away. I'll see you Titans in 10 minutes." The mayor said and the screen fuzzed out, leaving the Titans in an awkward silence.

…."I MUST PACK!" Starfire gasped as she soared off out of the common room to her bedroom.

There was a few moments of silence when beast Boy jumped up from the couch, startling Raven from her slight daydreaming. "DUDE! ME TOO!" Beast Boy shouted in realization and he ran off into his bedroom. Raven sighed. She guessed all good things started out rough.

(A/N: well it was short, but I updated, I hope you enjoy, and again, I apologize for the short chapter…)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved! O wow! It's an honor that you guys like this so much! Seeing all those reviews made me want to write more, so here I am! Back with more!

Disclaimer: If I _did_ own Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven would have been the main couple in Trouble in Tokyo….)

Robin set pacing the floors, back and forth, back and forth. He made his way in front of the couch where Raven was currently sitting, reading, trying to ignore the frantic and nervous Boy Wonder. Growing annoyed with his antics, she set her book down on her lap, took a deep breath and looked up at Robin with her dark amethyst eyes. "Robin. Relax, you're giving me a headache." She said monotonously and tried to get back to reading her book.

"Sorry Rae, but I can't help but worry." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark spiked up hair. With all the gel in his hair, it went back to what it looked like before. "Should I have said yes?" He finally stopped pacing and stared down at the dark telepath. She gave a sigh and locked her amethyst eyes with his masked ones.

"I believe in fate. And you said yes, so I suppose that is what was supposed to happen. The mayor said it was under control. I think the mayor knows what he is doing." Raven pointed out blankly, trying to be calm and respectful to him.

"I know what he said, but I can't leave the city. It- I just can't." He said and turned away from his teammate.

"Robin." Raven started, getting frustrated too quickly with the Boy Wonder. "You _need_ to relax, the mayor will be here soon and you don't want him to see you like this do you?" She questioned and cocked an eyebrow.

"No." He said defeated. "Guess not. Where are the others?" He questioned. She looked up from her book with a look that spelled 'and I'm supposed to know because?' "Never mind…" He said and smiled nervously as Cyborg came into the room with about 5 bags.

"I'm all packed!" He smiled triumphantly, and dropped the bags on the floor, causing the Tower to shake with their impact. "Boo-yah man." He smiled, and flopped down on the couch on the opposite side of Raven.

"Well, thanks one down." Raven said simply and kept reading her book and ignored them then.

"Jeez Cy, what did you pack?" Robin asked and gave a questioningly look at Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged and smiled.

"All my tech stuff that I'll need. Spare parts, batteries, and one of my mini-computers." He said and shrugged again, putting his hands behind his head and yawned. "Oh, for the grass stain, I'm giving him my old rings that I used to go undercover in the hive, I just quickly reprogrammed them so it would look like BB like he would without him—well being green and all."

Robin chuckled. "Thanks man. That should help out a lot, what about you?"

Cyborg smiled. "I have a newer version." He smiled happily as he showed Robin the new diamond studded rings. Robin's masked eyes widened as he stared at the rings.

"Wow." Robin said and nodded his head in an approving manor. "Nice."

"Aren't they?" Cyborg smiled arrogantly. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, but none-the-less, kept reading.

"Duuuudes!" Beast Boy whined, dragging in an enormous suitcase into the common room. "A lil' help here!" Beast Boy yelped as he tripped over a non-existent ledge, tumbled down the steps, his suitcase toppling on top of him. "OUCH! DAMN IT ALL!" He cursed and pushed his heavy suitcase off of him.

"Pfft." Robin and Cyborg said, as they bit their lips, the edges of their mouths turned upwards. They suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, holding their stomachs and gasping for air.

Raven sighed, annoyed. At three things really, one, Beast Boy was a cumbersome idiot who had two left feet when it came to walking a straight line. Two, that Robin and Cyborg found Beast Boy's misfortunes funny, from time to time so did she, but this was not one of those times. Last but not least, that she couldn't get in a damn sentence of her novel.

"Could you shut up?" She snapped at them, causing them to laugh more and Beast Boy to smile.

"Am I getting to 'ya Rae?" He smiled goofily as he stood up and brushed the "dust" from his spandex uniform.

"My name is Raven. And it's hard to read with you making all that noise." She hissed, stood up and walked over to the far side of the room, sat her self in a corner, opened her book, and finally began to read.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Every side is the wrong side for her." Beast Boy sighed and shook his head, looking around for the mayor. "Where's the butterball?"

"If that butterball is me, then I guess I'm here." A voice sounded from the main door. Beast Boy twitched and turned around and smiled at the mayor.

"Heeeey. Mr. Mayor. What's up?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I've never been better!" He shouted ecstatically. He said and placed his "butterball hands" on his hips. He looked around the Tower admiring all the money he put into it a few years back.

"Sooo… where are the other people?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his head, glancing up at the mayor. The mayor looked confused for a minute, then he smacked his head and laughed.

"How could I forget them!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button. "Bring 'em up." He said and then let go of the button, and shoved the walkie-talkie into his jacket pocket.

Starfire came into the room with only three bags. One, looked like an animal, but the rest of the team decided not to say anything…

Raven sighed, she really didn't want to be made over. In all honesty, she was nervous about this whole thing too, so she probably shouldn't have been the one to give Robin that whole lecture on him being scared when she was in the same position. She closed her book, stood up and stared at the mayor. Beast Boy was right, he was a "butterball".

She smirked slightly and glanced over at Starfire. She was practically oozing excitement. 'That honestly doesn't surprise me.' Raven thought simply to herself.

"I think they are here." The mayor smiled and turned to the main room entrance. He looked hopefully at the door. Suddenly, it swished open to reveal three people standing in the doorway. Two girls, and one guy.

"Titans, meet the geniuses of their trades." The mayor smiled and put his hand out to the three. "The one on the left, Candy St. Andrews. The best hairstylist in the State's. Graduating from the top beauty school in the country, doing hair styles for the celebrity's." The mayor finished and Candy flashed a smile.

"Oh. My. GAWD!" Candy yelped like she was holding it in since she got in the room. Her hands went up to her face as she gawked in awe. "Your hair!" She yelped again and rushed over to Starfire's red locks. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" Candy admired wide-eyed as she ran her fingers through Starfire's hair. Her thick New York accent and the smacking her gum was starting to give Raven a headache. She was _not_ going to like today.

Although, Candy was true to her name, her unnatural soft bubblegum pink hair, her sea foam greenish blue eyes, and her dark purple nail polish made her look like she was working at the Crayola factory when it exploded. (A/N: Crayola crayons… the crayons… just in case)

"Thank you Candy… moving on. The one in the center is James Boone. A well known fashion designer working in Milan and has an office in London and in Tokyo. Working with Gucci, Coutour, Prada, Vera Wang, and Chanel, he has made a name for himself in the fashion world. Even getting house calls by Paris Hilton and other high ranking stars." The mayor said with pride, like James was his own son. (A/N: I had to research these fashion thingys… that's how dedicated a writer I AM! Haha)

"Hell-ooo." James waved at them. He was your typical male designer, black-rimmed glasses, most likely designer ripped jeans, a sports coat, designer Gucci loafers, spiky blonde hair and a 3,000-kilowatt smile. Meaning, he was about as straight as a circle…

"Next, Stacie Jacobs. Studying make-up and design since she was in middle school, Stacie knows her colors. Making trips to New York, London, Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong and California, she has guest stared on makeover shows, making the candidates of those shows, movie stars and other celebrities look wonderful." The Mayor finished. Stacie smiled and flashed a peace sign.

Stacie was the only normal looking one really. She was tall, around 5' 7" with dark, curly, ebony hair that hung past her shoulders. Dark jeans with lavender converse and a lavender graphic tee was her "uniform". She was normal. Raven thought. 'Until she puts yellow eye shadow on me.' She grimaced slightly. Truth be, Raven didn't know what they were going to do with her. It's not like many colors were 'her color', considering her purple hair and eyes…

The mayor smiled and waited for any of the Titan's to say something. An awkward silence fell over the common room of the Tower for the second time that day. "Well-" Robin started, unsure of how to word what he was going to say…. 'They need to go back to where ever the hell they came from because we're not doing this!' His inner-self was battling for the right answer. But he swallowed the lump in his throat, his team wanted this… and what they wanted, he was being given the chance to give them what they wanted for one of the only times.

"The designer's seem nice." Raven cut in, shrugging and sending a look towards Robin. He gave a weak smile showing his thanks.

The mayor smiled wider. "Glad you think so Raven." He said with a happiness in his voice, it was like someone had told him he just won $500,000. Obviously a compliment from Raven was more then $500,000.

"I'm ready, let's do this." Beast Boy said and rubbed his hands together, a determined smirk on his face. He walked up between Robin and Raven; he nudged her with his elbow. "You ready Rae?" He leaned down and said into her ear. She shrugged him off. She rolled her eyes. He took that as a maybe.

The mayor stretched out his arm and looked at his watch. "Oh dear, well I'll be back in four hours to see the finished product." The mayor smiled. "Town meeting, have fun Titans, don't let these genius's scare you!" The mayor said and walked out of the common room. For the third time that day there was an awkward, uncomfortable silence in the common room.

The stylist exchanged monotonously glances. Suddenly, Candy broke out in a yell. "I CALL RED FIRST!" She yelled in a bellowing voice, like they were playing a board game and she wanted the red piece desperately because red was her favorite color.

"Damn. That girl is loud." Cyborg commented staring at the other Titans.

"Please, who is Red? We have a new member?" Starfire looked confused at Robin. He shook his head with a small chuckle. Stacie looked mischievously at the two. She would have to talk to the mayor about this one. Stacie may be a famous make up artist, but that wasn't the only thing she was. She nudged James. Leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"They don't call me 'matchmaker' for nothing you know." She said and raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Stac, you wouldn't." He said with a smile. He had worked with Stacie before; he knew what she was capable of, both in her job and in her "ability".

"Watch me." She whispered and looked back at the Titans.

"Red's you Star." Robin smiled at her.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I understand now." She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Robin."

James scoffed. "Candy hon, wait, we need to explain a few things first." James looked at Candy like she was a three year old. Candy huffed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay." James said and clapped his hands together. "For my department, the clothing, we- well I, have designed a whole new hip wardrobe for spring, summer, and winter." James said and gave them his 3,000-kilowatt smile again.

"Why not the season of summer?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Oh you're so cute!" James gushed. Robin's eyes narrowed instinctively.

"Dude, chill, are you seriously jealous of a gay guy?" Beast Boy whispered and tried to hide his laugh.

"Oh I see." Starfire said softly, but then smiled. "I am most anxious to see what will become of myself after the make over." Starfire smiled politely at the stylists.

"Oh hon, trust us, after we are through with all of you, you all will look FAB-U-LOUS!" James sang the last part. Raven's eye twitched involuntarily. She had nothing against the "happy" sexually orientated people, it was just James seemed… he seemed over peppy and joyful. She sighed, 'he is really not my cup of tea…' She smirked, 'no pun intended.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, I think we're ready to get started-" James smiled. Candy sucked in a huge lungful of air. But before she could speak, he stopped her. 'Thank Azar.' Raven thought. "Yes Candy, you can have "Red" first." He said and looked at her.

"OH! THANKS JIMMY!" Candy squealed, grabbed Starfire and dragged her off out of the main room.

"Where is Candy taking her?" Robin asked, scared that whatever Candy would do to Starfire, would be like torture.

"To the tanning salon." James smiled at them.

Each of the Titans cocked an eyebrow. "The tanning salon? But Starfire is already-" Beast Boy started.

"It was a joke." James looked at them like they were idiots. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and he folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Robin looked away and Cyborg was just confused. "Well anyway, we're going to get the boys outfits first, Raven, you're going to have to wait until Starfire's done with her hair. Then we'll do your make up, then supply you with it, all of you…"

"You mean, we're going to have to wear make up?" Cyborg asked and pointed to the three boys.

James nodded like it was nothing, like they just asked if they were going to get free cars. "Well, it depends what Stacie thinks is best." He smiled then at Stacie who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not going to put make up on them… James, sometimes I wonder about you…" She shook her head again and sat herself down on the couch, picking up a magazine that was laying on the coffee table and propped her feet up on it and flipped through the pages of Starfire's _Vogue_ magazine.

"No, really, where did Candy take Starfire?" Robin asked again, nervous as to what James' answer would be.

"Oh!" James said and laughed, that --- jolly little laugh of his, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Candy and Starfire are in Raven's room." He smiled genuinely, like he had just told them all they won the lottery and would be set for life. What James didn't realize was that he had just committed a mortal sin. Raven's eyes shot up from her book, her eyes narrowed dangerously at James. She stood up and levitated quickly over to James.

"What do you mean Candy took her in _my_ room?" Raven snapped venomously as Robin and Cyborg stepped up beside her incase she fully snapped and decided to claw James' eyes out.

James put his hand up beside his face, touching it in a way no man should touch is _own_ face. "Well you see dear," He started, and if it was even possible, Raven's eyes narrowed further. "Using Cyborg's room was out-of-the-question," Raven felt like asking why, but didn't when he continued. "We're using Robin and Beast Boy's rooms as the clothing/dressing area, and Starfire's room for the makeup, you see and-" Before James could even finish, Raven interrupted him.

"I don't _care_ if Cyborg's room was 'out-of-the-question', I don't _care_ if Beast Boy and Robin's rooms are going to be used for clothing, and I don't _care _ that Starfire's room is going to be used for make-up, you are _not using my room!_" Raven seethed angrily.

"Hey Raven, settle down…" Beast Boy urged, placing his hand on her arm as a temporary precaution. In the time span that Raven had almost exploded, James' eyes grew two times larger, and Stacie had stopped reading her magazine and turned to stare at the group.

Yet again, another silence fell over the tower. "Wow…" Stacie spoke finally, breaking the awkwardness of it all. "There's never a dull moment in here is there?" She smiled weakly and turned back to reading.

"I'm going to meditate." Raven said and pulled her hood up, heading for the door. James, defied his exterior, and reached out and quickly grabbed Raven's arm. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head ever-so-slowly to stare shocked at James. No one had _ever_ reached out to _stop_ Raven when she said she was going to meditate. _No one._ That is why all three Titans' boy's held their breaths to see if James would live, or if they would have to tell the mayor that there would be one less designer in the world of fashion…

"Does James have a freakin' death wish?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin. Robin merely shrugged and kept watching the two.

"Raven dear, you can't leave here, we need you here for when Candy's done with Starfire, 'kay?" He smiled down at her. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg winced, waiting for the fatal scream that would mean James Boone, fashion designer, would be sent to the grave.

"Okay." Raven barred through grit teeth, she stared evilly at James and when he finally let her arm go, she huffed down the steps, taking in deep breaths.

"Okay, let's see." James folded his hands together and tapped his two index fingers together. "Which boy should we do first…" James pondered and looked from boy to boy. Beast Boy had a look of terror plastered on his face. And Raven didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking. 'Not me, not me, not me!'

"Hm, how about we get the toughest one done first… Cyborg." James said and Beast Boy and Robin's shoulders, which were clenched, had relaxed and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Aww." Cyborg moaned as if he had severe stomach pains. James motioned for Cyborg to follow him out of the main room and Cyborg reluctantly obeyed, following James out of the main room.

Once those two were out of the room, the three remaining Titans glanced at each other then at Stacie. She turned around and smiled at them… "What's up?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about a half an hour, Cyborg had come back into the room with a slight smile on his face. He sat down next to the other Titans who had been talking and getting to know Stacie. "Dude, that guy hooked me up with these awesome threads." Cyborg said and lightly slapped Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"He creeps me out, dude." Beast Boy wrinkled his nose and shivered.

Suddenly the doors swished open again to reveal Starfire. If Raven didn't know any better, she would have thought Robin had drooled. Starfire's hair was shorter, just below her shoulders, Raven didn't know how, but Starfire's bangs seemed longer, just covering her odd alien eyebrows, making her seem more--- human. Her hair, the maroon color, was darker, making her seem a little bit older and more of this world. She looked good, she looked pretty, and all of them, with the exception of her, knew it. Raven had to hand it to Candy, she did a pretty good job…. But she wasn't a professional hair stylist for nothing…

"What do you think?!" Candy squealed. "Don't you love it?!" She jumped up and down next to the shy Starfire. Everyone nodded.

"Wow." Robin said, he was still in initial shock that Starfire could look that good, but forgive him, he is a man. 'Oh Azar.' Raven thought frantically. If Starfire was done with her hair, that meant…

"Raaaaaveeeeen." Candy sang with a smile on her face. "You're neeeeext!" Candy sprinted over to Raven, and dragged her out the door, leaving behind the confused and scared faces of the Titans.

Candy obviously had a death wish too.

(A/N: hahah evil cliffie, well I hoped you enjoyed, it was kind of a flop chapter, not very good, but I hope you like it…in the next chapter you'll find out what Raven looks like!!

Swn)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Wow you guys, I'm really happy you all like this… I got a review asking me not to change Raven's hair color… and from reading that I got an idea… So I hope you guys like it…

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Teen Titans…

Dedication: To the few fans I have, you guys rock…)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raaaaaveeeeen." Candy sang with a smile on her face. "You're neeeeext!" Candy sprinted over to Raven, and dragged her out the door, leaving behind the confused and scared faces of the Titans.

"Joy." Raven muttered before the doors finally closed, leaving the other four Titans to stared blankly at the door, fearing for Candy's life.

"'Kay Rob, we're going to do you're outfits next!" James said ecstatically and motioned for Robin to follow him. Robin could only imagine what kind of torture devises James had that could dismember Robin with a blink of an eye.

Robin visibly sighed. "Yay." He said sardonically as he followed James out of the common room reluctantly, scuffing his feet on the carpet. He tried to delay time as much as possible, but it wasn't very successful.

"Finally, I get to _do_ something." Stacie said exasperatedly and stood up, taking hold of Starfire's wrist and pulling her out of the room before any of them could protest.

"Um-" Starfire started, putting a finger up to ask a question, but Stacie pulled her out the room, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg alone, with nothing to do….

"Soooo…" Beast Boy started, staring up at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on the counter next to him.

"Just be quiet…." Cyborg muttered and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Just be quiet…" He said and closed his human eye. Beast Boy mimicked Cyborg's words without making a sound and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven was sat on a chair in her room; she happily looked around and really couldn't wait for the whole process to begin.

Now in reality…

Raven sat on the chair, miserably scowling at Candy. She saw that there was an enormous vanity in front of her, brushes, scissors, hairdryers, curling irons, curlers, and vast other hair accessories littering the top. The mirror showed from her stomach, up way past her head. What she hated most was that her room was illuminated more then it had ever been. Lights, lights, and more lights created a blissful, joyful setting.

"It was so dark in here so I brought in some lights!" Candy said happily, like she was doing Raven an enormous favor. Raven continued to grimace and Candy continued to talk. "Alright Raven, let's get down to business." Candy said, fingering Raven's purple locks. "I really love your hair." Candy complimented, walking over to a big duffel bag over by Raven's bed, she started digging through it frantically. "Come on, I know I put them in here…" She muttered, talking to herself. She must have found them because she lifted herself up from the duffel bag. "So, I'm going to do something really awesome!" Candy shouted and pulled out what she was looking for…

For the first time since Raven had entered her used-to-be private haven, she uttered some words. She cocked an eyebrow and then spoke. "What the hell is that?" She questioned rudely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please… tell me you are not… strange like Candy." Starfire said nervously, almost begging Stacie as Stacie led Starfire down the hall. Starfire had been here for a few years now, but some earth people still confused her.

Stacie laughed full-heartedly. "I'd like to think I'm not as strange _as_ Candy…" She said and smiled at Starfire. Starfire relaxed, realizing that Stacie would be all right. They made it down the long corridor to Starfire's room and Stacie pushed on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows. She pushed again on the door. "That's weird, the doors were open…" She pondered to herself. Starfire smiled.

"Here." Starfire said and punched the button to open the doors.

"Oh." Stacie smiled sheepishly. The doors to Starfire's room slide open and revealed just about what Starfire saw in Raven's room with Candy. A huge vanity covered with brushes, powders, and little tubes of the gloss.

Stacie walked over and pat the seat of the chair. Starfire walked over less nervous, and sat down. "Relax, you don't need much work." Candy commented and picked up a brush, poking the hard side on her cheek. "You don't need much work at all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Robin re-entered the common room. He had an unreadable face on when he came in, James trailing behind him with a smile on his face. Robin sat down next to Beast Boy. "So, how was it?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin ran a hand through his jet-black hair, sighing. "It wasn't that bad, I'm glad he already had and 'idea' for what I was going to wear." Robin said, jabbing a thumb towards James.

"Beast Booooy!" James sang, breaking Beast Boy's temporary feeling of security. He sighed and stood up grudgingly, following James out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long hour had past since Raven had gone into Candy's torture chamber, but she had survived and was walking down the hall, fingering her hair. 'Well this sure is different.' She thought to herself.

"Raven, I really really like your hair now." Candy commented. Raven shrugged slightly. Candy _was_ the international hairstylist; she _did_ know what she was doing. Raven stopped in front of the common room door. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought and the door slid open. Candy swiftly stepped in front of Raven before the guys could see her.

"Guys!" Candy hollered loudly as the doors slid open. Robin, Beast Boy, who had a few minutes ago gotten back from getting his wardrobe with James, and Cyborg looked up and stared at her uninterestedly. "I just finished Ravie and she looks ah-mazing!" She shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands.

The boys sighed, "Well let's see her then." Beast Boy said and turned around, facing the window, his eyes half closed with drowsiness.

"'Kay Rae, come out now!" Candy smiled and waited, she didn't move. She felt the need that Raven needed to accomplish this. A few seconds passed and Raven did not step out from behind Candy. "Rae-ven! Come on, you look fabulous!" Candy urged to Raven, drawing out the 'a' in Raven's name. The boys stared at Candy like she was--- more of a mad woman then they already knew she was. Candy scoffed and took a step to her right before Raven could say anything.

"Dude…" Cyborg said in awe.

"Wow Raven." The Boy Wonder smiled at the dark girl in reassurance. Cyborg smacked Beast Boy's arm.

"Aw jeez man, it's just-" He started, but stopped when he turned around and saw Raven. "Whoa." He commented in an almost whisper. 'That can't be Raven.' He thought to himself.

It was Raven, the same scowl of annoyance plastered on to her face. But she was different, her hair was longer, just a little past her shoulders in a slight wave, bangs swept across her forehead, her hair was almost black, but it had hints of deep violet peeking if the right amount of light shone on it.

"You can stop gawking." Raven snapped and walked down to sit next to the boys. If it was at all possible, her scowl deepened.

"Oh Rae, it just means they like it!" Candy gushed, "I did do a good job, didn't I?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"My name is Raven." Raven murmured from the couch where she was contently sitting, probably thinking of a way that Candy could just-- vanish from the Tower.

Candy 'tsked' Raven. "Don't be such a grump. Hmmm, who's next? Beast Boy, do you have those rings?" Candy asked, putting a finger to her top lip.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, looking up from Raven to Candy.

"The holographic rings that will change your appearance." Candy said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, they're here, how'd you know about the rings?" Beast Boy asked as he stood up.

"Oh, well the mayor told me, and I studied physics as my minor in college, so I kind of knew about that too." Candy said with an even bigger smile.

"You? Know about physics?" Cyborg asked, stunned. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"The science?" Raven asked, she herself cocked an eyebrow.

Candy nodded her head vigorously. "Um-hm." She smiled at them.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Cyborg commented as Candy pulled Beast Boy off out of the common room.

"Who would have thought she knew physics." Robin shook his head and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later Beast Boy came back into the room with a new haircut, shaggy and hanging slightly in his eyes. He was still his green self, but Candy came in and raised her eyebrows. "Darn Beast Boy, who knew?" She smiled. Beast Boy blushed and sat back down, running a hand through his newly styled hair. She turned to face Cyborg. "'Kay Cyborg I-" She started, but Cyborg cut her off.

"The holographic rings make me bald." He stated simply.

"Oh, well then, come on Robin!" Candy stated and yanked Robin up, dragging him out of the common room with one quick motion.

"Cool haircut…" Cyborg said simply, staring at Beast Boy's head.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at Cyborg. Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks."

It wasn't more then a few minutes when Robin came back into the common room. His hair was no longer spiked up, but it was naturally down, shaggy black hair made him look ten times better. But his stupid mask still covered his mysterious eyes. "Who would have thought that past your spandex, you Titans boys were so hot!?" Candy giggled. All three boys turned red and she giggled. "Well, it looks like my job is done!" She said and sat down on the couch next to Raven.

James came into the room from wherever he was before. "Raven, let's go, chop-chop!" James shouted and scurried out of the room. Raven sighed before standing up and following James out of the room.

Starfire came back into the room with her make up in a small bag. She had her make up on, but her eyes stood out the most, instead of her usual full eye being green, the part of her eye which would have been white if she was a human, was white.

"Friends! Stacie gave me the gumdrops so my eyes are now human!" Starfire giggled as she sat down between Robin and Cyborg, her make up bag clutched at her chest.

"I think you mean 'eye drops'." Robin laughed and pointed to the eye drops in her clear plastic bag.

"Oh yes, that." Starfire blushed slightly and smiled happily at Robin. About twenty minutes later, Raven came back with a scowl on her face. She sat down next to Candy and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

Candy put a hand on Raven's arm. "See, it wasn't that bad." Candy said and smiled.

"No, it wasn't." Raven humored Candy. "I'm just happy its finally over." Raven muttered and put her head on the back of the sofa. Starfire cocked her head to the side, staring at Raven. It took a minute, but she finally got it.

… "OH! FRIEND RAVEN! Your HAIR!!" Starfire shrieked as she gushed over Raven's new hair. The Titan's all cringed at the sudden outburst and Starfire swiftly floated over to Raven and stroked Raven's hair. "Oh is it almost black, but it is also the purple! It is most wondrous!"

Raven swat Starfire's hand away and shook her head slightly, like she was trying to clear her head. "Thanks, I guess." Raven said and sighed.

"Robin, you gotta come with me." Stacie smiled and jabbed her thumb towards Starfire's room. Robin sighed and slowly stood up, following Stacie out of the room.

"Oh, I'm pooped." James said exhaustedly as he plopped down on the sofa next to Candy.

"When is the mayor coming?" candy asked James as she covered a yawn.

"Fifteen minutes. I say we made good time." James smiled happily. "OH!" He said and jumped up. Titans, go pick out an outfit and wear it down here!" James cried and clapped his hands together quickly, like he was actually going to get them to hurry.

All the Titans stood and went into their rooms where they had put all of their clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Robin, this should only take two minutes." Stacie said as Robin sat down on the chair. "I like your hair better like that." Stacie said as she fiddled with some makeup products, mainly putting most of them back into their respected cases. "The only thing I need to do is see your eyes." Stacie smiled.

"My-my eyes?" The Boy Wonder stuttered in spite of himself. Stacie nodded with a small smile on her face.

"What did you think? You'd be able to keep it on?" Stacie wondered and cocked an eyebrow. She had her arms crossed over her chest and stared at the Boy Wonder understandingly. Robin shook his head. "I can see this will be a lil hard for you Robin, but you need to do it."

Robin sighed. "Alright." He spoke softly and reached up to the corner of his black and white mask. He took a deep breath. It was odd enough to feel his hands instead of his thick green gloves. He put his nail underneath the mask and peeled it off in one quick, agonizing second.

Stacie stood staring at him with her mouth open for a few seconds until she finally spoke, "Whoa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright! You guys look wonderful!" James smiled happily, admiring his so-called "handy work". Cyborg had brown construction boots with baggy khaki pants, white sneakers and a dark blue t-shirt that hung loosely off his body. His gray eyes smiling as he looked at his "skin". Starfire's hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, letting a few strands fall in her face. A white ¾ length t-shirt hung her curves and a red heart pendant hung just above her chest. Low-rise hip hugging blue jeans graced her legs and pink sneakers clad her feet.

Raven had her hair down, her purple eyes stayed the same, she was thankful that Stacie decided that she could keep her natural eye color. She had a long-sleeved gray t-shirt, with a form fitting black vest with dark jeans and black converse sneakers, and a gold-chained necklace with an oval red and white pendant.

"Friend Raven. You look magnificent." Starfire smiled at Raven.

"Thanks, you do too." Raven said with a small smile and turned to look at the door. She decided now would be a good time to mediate, so she crossed her legs Indian style and muttered her mantra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered, but she thought that someone was saying it with her. She cracked open an eye and turned her head slightly to the left. Candy stood next to her, smiling obnoxiously, so much so that her eyes were only silts.

"Whatcha doing Ravie?" Candy asked like she was back in high school and pretending to be a cheerleader.

Raven tried not to cringe, but it wasn't so successful. "I'm meditating. Shut up and don't bother me." Raven replied icily. She decided that not even a minute of meditating was enough for right now, her converse clad feet touched the ground, her eyes were lightly covered with a shimmering color close to her skin tone, a faint line of eyeliner covered her bottom eyelid. Suddenly, the doors to the common room swished open and led to reveal what she guessed was Robin. His hair was shaggy and down in his face, he had dark jeans and a navy sweatshirt with some weird design on the front. His hands were currently shoved into his pockets.

Starfire's eyes almost bulged out of her head, and it took Raven some self-control not to open her mouth in shock. Robin had his mask off, and what they saw was shocking. Robin had crystal blue eyes that seemed like they could pierce through a four-foot cement wall.

"Wow. Robin you babe!" Candy gushed as she let herself express herself freely. Robin's cheeks turned red and he tried to smile weakly.

"Thanks?" He said nervously and stepped down to look at the other Titans. "Wow, Cy, look at you man." Robin said and motioned to Cyborg's new "skin". "Raven, you look- different. B-but in a good way." Robin recovered. Raven simply shrugged and turned her head slightly to see what he would say with Starfire. "Star, you look… wow." He said simply and blushed as he looked down and Starfire was practically gushing happiness.

"Really? You look glorious too!" She said happily.

"Where's Beast Boy? The mayor is going to be here soon." Stacie said and looked at her watch.

"BUT- BUT! I WAS JUST GETTING TO KNOW THESE GUYS SO WELL AND NOW WE HAVE TO GO?!" Candy almost screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank Azar." Raven muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Cyborg.

Just then, a boy with shaggy blonde hair, nice features, deep forest green eyes, dark, but faded blue jeans, puma sneakers, a _Jump City High School Track and Field_ shirt, and a brown and blue jacket over that.

"Who are—Beast Boy?" Robin asked and looked at the strange boy suspiciously.

"Dudes! It's me!" Beast Boy's fimilar voice came from the boy. Raven's eyes widened, when did Beast Boy get so--- no. She thought and shook her head. Beast Boy came down the steps and looked at her. "Whoa. Raven." He said and blushed at the words he just said. "I mean, you look- good." He recovered and Raven looked at him.

"Thanks. You can hardly tell its you in there." She commented, hoping to try to make him feel better and not have such an awkward silence.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Ooooh! You guys look so good!" Candy cried with glee as she stared at each of the Titans. "You guys don't even look like yourselves. Starfire, Raven, a little bit, but still. Wow." Candy commented and smiled at her handy work.

"We want to thank you guys for making this possible." Robin said and extended his hand out to James. James looked at it like it was a snake.

"Oh Rob, save the formalilites!" James said, pushed Robin's hand aside and embraced him.

"Eh." Robin said and restrained himself from kicking James in the mouth. James let go and smiled at the rest of the Titans. All three of the stylists nodded in approval.

"We did good girls. We did good." James said and the two other girls nodded. "The mayor should be here any-" James started, but the common room doors slide open to reveal the pudgy mayor himself.

"TITANS!" The mayor boomed when he saw the five young adults.

"Speak of the devil." James said with a smirk as the mayor made his way down to where they were standing.

"You look amazing! So different! This is going to work I tell you, this is going to work!" The mayor smiled happily as he rested his hands on his oversized stomach. "Beast Boy?" The mayor questioned when he stopped in front of the blonde haired boy. "Dear God, I could hardly tell!" The mayor said in shock. "Oh this is wonderful. Thank you stylists. Now, your work is done, you may leave." The mayor said and smiled politely at the three.

"It was a pleasure working with you guys." James said and started to head out of the room.

"You guys are so cute!" Candy shouted and followed James.

"Don't forget who you guys really are, have fun!" Stacie said and followed the other two out of the common room.

"Well then Titans, now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business." The mayor smiled and looked from Titan to Titan.

(A/n: well, I hope you like it, it was kinda rushed at the end, but I wanted to post this before I went away for the weekend. Hope you enjoyed! Swn)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: wow, I'm really happy with the fan response, it boggles my mind… well, on December 3rd, it is my birthday!!! Guess how old I am? Haha anyway, it would be awesomely wonderful, if all who read this left a review… it would be a lovely birthday present –Smiles hopefully- anywho, here is the next chapter for Chance, hope you enjoy! O, now I will be dedicating chapters to reviewers, cuz frankly, you guys are awesome)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Dedication: Scribe of Aurora, Shadows of Raven, Triple V, and Daenotsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright then Titans, come sit down with me." The mayor said delightfully and motioned for them to pay attention, he stood on the other side of the coffee table and put his chubby hands in his coat pockets. The Titans stared up at the mayor, considering they were sitting, and waited for whatever it was the mayor was going to say.

The Titans, with their new looks sat staring up at him patiently, still waiting. "I want to put down a few rules so this works." The mayor stated seriously, looking at each Titan in the eyes. "First and foremost, no powers."

"What?!" Beast Boy hollered. "No powers?!" He asked in disbelief.

"The risk of someone seeing you is very great, so absolutely no powers." The mayor said and looked sorrowfully down at the Titans. Raven closed her eyes for a moment; she was regretting this even more now.

"Alright." Robin said reluctantly and his eyes narrowed slightly at the mayor.

"Second, no crime fighting, the Titan's East have it under control." Robin's lips tightened and he sighed. Cyborg stared grimly at his lap. "Titans," The mayor reasoned. "What did you expect? That you would be flying around fighting crime, but then trying to live a normal life? Superman made it look easy." The mayor said and shook his head. "The city and I want you to get the most out of this experience, and if you want to live it like normal people your age, you can't use powers."

"It's just—hard to take it." Raven spoke, glaring up at the mayor. She knew he didn't know what it was like to be any of them, but at least he could try to understand they'd been living like that had for years now, and it wasn't that easy to try to change.

"I know, I know, but you must try." The mayor said and paused for a minute. "And last but not least, your curfew-" The mayor started but was interrupted by a very livid Cyborg.

"Whoa now, hold up here mayor. You're telling me that a bunch of legal's are going to have a freakin' curfew?!" Cyborg bellowed, standing up, now looking down at the mayor.

The mayor wasn't intimidated so easily; he looked up at Cyborg unflinching. "For safety purposes yes. Midnight."

"Midnight?!" Beast Boy hollered like the mayor said the curfew was nine. "Dude, all I'm saying is if we're supposed to be regular eighteen year olds, I don't think we should have a curfew." Beast Boy said and cocked an eyebrow.

The mayor sighed, mentally debating himself. "Fine, forget the curfew." The mayor said and put his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Well, I suppose that's the end of my rules, so now, living arrangements!" He said happily and rubbed his hands together.

"Yay!" Raven said sarcastically as she crossed her legs.

"Starfire and Raven will share one apartment, Beast Boy and Robin will have the other, and Cyborg gets his own because of his computers, equipment and what not."

"WONDERFUL!" Starfire shrieked. "Won't it be glorious to have the 'girl talk' and 'the parties of slumber' every night friend Raven?!" Starfire smiled, her eyes sparkling and her hands folded under her chin.

"It's a dream come true." Raven replied in a monotonous sarcasm.

"Hell yeah! I get one to myself!" Cyborg smiled victoriously and did a "victory dance" while he was sitting. "Boo-yah." He said and smirked as he pointed to Beast Boy.

"Shut up." Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I have to bunk with Bird Boy?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! You're names!" The mayor said and shook his head.

"Our names?" Robin repeated dumbly.

"Why of course! You're under cover names." The mayor smiled, took out five envelopes from his pocket and handed them each to the Titans. Each Titan opened the envelope and took out the paper that was inside.

"Victor Stone? You took my real first name?! How did you know that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Kori Anders! It is close to my real name!" Starfire smiled happily as she held the letter to her chest.

"Grayson Richards?" Robin cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Raven Roth. Wow, there was some originality there." She replied sarcastically, but somewhere inside she was happy she got to keep her real name.

"GARFEILD LOGAN!? Come on! You couldn't even change my first name?!" Beast Boy whined as he plopped down on the couch, staring grimly at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Well then, I'll leave you Titans and I'll see you tomorrow, around noon. Good day Titans." The mayor said and left the common room, leaving the Titans to think about the next year.

"Thank you Mayor." Robin said and waited until the mayor was out of the room before he spoke again. "We're leaving tomorrow?" He whispered more to himself.

"Might as well go and pack." Raven sighed and stood up, leaving the common room.

"Well, I better pack too." Robin said and slowly walked out of the common room.

"This is happening so quickly." Cyborg said and sat down, running a hand over his bald head.

"I-I must go and finish packing." Starfire said. She was distraught; this was the only Earth home she knew. She quickly walked out of the common room and down the hall towards her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sighed as she folded the many articles of clothing into the large brown cardboard boxes that the mayor had supplied them with. This was something that deep down she knew she wanted. She always wanted this, to be a normal girl. Not the spawn to an evil demon lord from another dimension, but an average, normal, teenage girl.

Before she knew it, all of her clothes, shoes, hair things, accessories and make-up were all packed. There were two boxes left, she would have to choose wisely. She didn't want to take too much because Starfire would also have some things too. She gazed around her room, looking at her tiny figurines of some ravens, her enormous bookshelf, her potions chest and her dark lavish bed.

It would be pointless to take her potions chest since they weren't aloud to use their powers. Maybe she would put a locking spell on the chest if the Titan's East would be in the tower. "Manere semper." She said and her eyes glowed white and the lock on the box latched shut with a mystical force.

There were suddenly three knocks on the door. She looked up at the door and pulled one of the two boxes up on her bed, ready to put a few books in them. "Raven? Are you in there?" Beast Boy's familiar voice said from the other side of the door, slightly muffled.

"Come in." She spoke softly, the door opened to reveal the new Beast Boy, or should she say _Garfield_ clad in his new _Jump City High School Track and Field_ t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey." He said shyly, looking around her room, his hand held uncomfortably behind his head, seemingly scratching it. She looked up at him, searching his deep forest green eyes.

"What did you want?" She asked quietly, walking over to her bookshelf, grabbing a few of her old books from the shelf that came to her waist, then walking back and putting them in the box.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He shrugged and walked over to the bookcase, looking at the spines. She was about to protest to him, going to tell him to get away from her books, but he spoke. "Hey, I didn't know you liked romance novels." He said and pulled out _Romeo and Juliet._ She felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red when she walked over and snatched the book from his hand. "I didn't know you were a romantic." He smiled a heartbreaker's smile and turned back to the books.

"They say you learn something new everyday." Raven recovered quickly from her embarrassing moment.

"I guess you do." He smiled at her. "Any books up there you want me to get for you?" He gestured to the highest shelf where she clearly couldn't reach.

She thought for a moment. "The four on the left end, and the Edgar Allan Poe's Poem book, and that should be all." He reached up for them and grabbed them; she caught a glimpse of his strong arms, and turned her head. He handed them down to her. She walked over to the boxes and put them into it. "I didn't know you liked Poe. I like _Annabel Lee._" He said and she turned to look at him.

"You do?" She questioned. She always thought that Beast Boy wasn't the poetry type; she honestly didn't think he could read.

"Yeah." He said and looked at all the books. "And we loved with a love that was more than love—I and my Annabel Lee." He recited her most favorite part in the whole poem. But, he didn't know, it might have been his favorite too.

"That's right." She said in almost a whisper. She shook her head, jarring her from going off into a daydream. "Don't- don't you have to pack?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I did it earlier, that's why I came to see if anyone else needed help. You were just the first room that I came too." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm okay now. Thanks." She said and turned away from him, hoping he'd get the point and leave.

"You're welcome." He smiled a goofy smile, not leaving her room. "Hey Rae? Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She really disliked people calling her that name, but—she'd just let him use it that once. She nodded as he sat down on the far edge of her bed. "What are you looking forward to on this whole thing?" He looked at her and waited for an answer.

She thought for a moment. Should she really tell him what she really wanted? She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it. "To be normal."

"Aw, come on Rae. You have nothing else you want to look forward too? Like going to parties or not having to worry about the city?" He questioned.

"No." She replied curtly. She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "What are you looking forward to?" She responded coldly.

"Not being a freak." He said simply and seriously. Raven's eyes widened.

"You're not a freak." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah I am, Rae, incase you're color blind, I'm green." He said and looked at her.

"We all are." She said and sat down next to him, a good foot between them. "Starfire is an alien princess, Cyborg is-- a cyborg. Robin's an obsessive martial artist and a gymnast and I'm the spawn of a demon." She stared him in the eyes. His once goofy, slightly high-pitched laugh had deepened and matured. He let out a huge laugh and smiled at her.

"Guess you're right. We all are freaks in spandex. But we won't be starting tomorrow." He said and gestured to the boxes and his clothes. She smiled slightly. Then realization dawned on her.

"Could you leave?" She asked and hurried over to her bookcase and brought out one of the books.

Beast Boy looked surprised but stood up anyway. "Yeah, sure. See ya later Raven." He said and walked out of her room. She found the spell book she was looking for and opened it up quickly, running her hand over the pages, her eyes searching for the answer she needed.

"I know you're in here." She whispered to herself. Finally, she found it and a smirk played across her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around seven that night, the Titans sat down for their last meal together as the Titans for a year. They sat down to their normal, two large pizzas. Since the Titan boys had grown they could now consume up to four pieces of pizza, but that night, they hardly ate anything. The Titans felt awkward; their new appearances were odd enough.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "So, we're going to get jobs, what do you think you guys want to do?" He asked. Raven looked at the Boy Wonder, this was their last night together and all they could do was sit silently at this table and talk about _jobs_? But it seemed Cyborg wanted to address the issue.

"Rob, shut up." He glared at the black haired boy. Robin narrowed his eyes. He looked like the male models you would see covering the front's of the bags from those preppy high end stores.

"What did you say?" Robin countered icily.

"Guys-" Raven started, trying to stop a fight that would most likely ensue.

"I said, shut up. This is our last night together and all you can talk about is jobs? Come on man, that's crap and you know it!" Cyborg yelled, standing up, his hand on the table. Robin's chair squeaked across the floor.

"I don't see you trying to make conversation." Robin yelled back.

"Guys-" Beast Boy started. He cautiously looked from Robin to Cyborg, or should he say Grayson and Victor.

"I don't need this. All I'm saying is that we should be able to talk about something other than jobs!" Cyborg yelled, almost getting red in the face.

"Stop it!" Starfire, who was sitting in her chair, looking at her lap, yelled. She stood up, her chair making noise too. Tears were in her eyes as she tried not to sob. Everyone stopped yelling/talking and looked at her. "This is no way for friends to act!" She insisted, a tear falling down her cheek. "This is our last night here. Why can't we spend it like a normal night?" She said and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Star-" Robin started, his face holding sympathy, he tried to reach out to her but she glared at him.

"No. Friends are supposed to be like family. We've been the family for a while now. Can we simply watch a movie?" She said and bit back the tears.

Raven stared down at her lap, a lone tear falling from her face, but she wiped it away as quickly as it fell. She looked up. "I agree with Starfire." She said sternly, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Beast Boy said, putting his arm around Starfire's shoulder, giving her a small hug.

"Alright, a movie for the pretty lady it is then. I'll go get it." Cyborgs said and slid off the rings, revealing his metallic form. He slowly walked out of the room, leaving the other four Titans to themselves. Starfire sniffled and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Robin-" Starfire started, looking down at her feet. "Robin, this is our last night together, probably for a while—and I wanted to tell you." She breathed heavily, before speaking again. "I just want to tell you that I lo-" Starfire started, crying even more, her tears falling to the floor. Raven and Beast Boy stood wide-eyed as the Boy Wonder walked up to the alien beauty and lifted her chin with his hand. His other hand cupping her cheek, his forehead pressed gently against hers.

"I know." Robin said and smiled down at her. "I love you too." Raven's jaw dropped. Did Robin just show emotion? Starfire looked up at Robin with happy, surprised eyes.

"You- you do?" She said and started crying. He nodded, and leaned down and kissed her. Raven put a hand to her chest and smiled slightly.

"Dude, finally!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"I know." She said and he nodded his head to the door to leave the two alone. Once they were out in the hall, Raven leaned against the doorframe, her hand still to her chest. "That was really sweet." She said and looked at Beast Boy whose hands were shoved into his pockets. Who would have thought Robin was so loving?

"Yeah, I guess it was." There was an awkward silence before Beast Boy spoke again. "So… what do we do now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: I know that RobinXStar moment was kinda weird, but I kinda needed that to happy, but there was just a smidge of BBxRae fluff so I got that. About the names i really don't like rachael for raven, and i don't like Dick, i've been hanging around too many band people and they have polluted my brain...The next chapter is of the Titans leaving the towers, them getting to their apartments, and a slight twist! R&R! swn)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: thank you all, I had a happy birthday… I GOT CONVERSE HIGH TOPS! –Dances- so anyway, I'm really happy with the fan response, and here is another chapter of Chance! O And avril's new song Keep Holding On was a major inspiration for this chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, sadly, I know, you all wish I did though don't you? O, and I don't own Twinkies either…

Dedication: ooooooooOOBuBBlesOOoooooooo, EmiieRoxs, Anime Chick009, and XnvrmoreX… thanks you guys for reviewing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last night in Titans Tower was just like any other, Raven sat reading a book, but every-so-often would look up at the screen to see what was going on in the movie. Beast Boy sat next to her, watching intently with his eyes glued to the TV. Starfire was now cuddling up to Robin as he had his arm around her, a smile on his face as Starfire had fallen asleep on him. Cyborg was sitting on the other end of the couch, his eyes too watching the TV intently. But, that was last night; it was now the next morning.

The time had come for the Titans to leave the Tower. A beautiful Friday morning, the sun was shining, the sky was bright blue and the cotton-candy clouds looked good enough, and close enough, to eat. The Titans' belonging's were in a big moving truck, already off the island and going to the apartment complexes where they were staying. They were all staying in different buildings, to make it seem less suspicious. Robin had already asked the mayor, who was there with the Titans East, about the moving guys, but the mayor assured them they had signed liability papers, and were going to have their memories erased anyway.

Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas and Menos stood on the island with the mayor. "Don't worry Rob, the city's gonna be fine." Bumble Bee reassured him, the leader of the Titans East had her hand on her curvaceous hip. The other Titan's East nodded their heads in reassurance. Mas and Menos said something long and complicated in Spanish that none of the Titans understood, but they nodded their heads anyway. It was the thought that counted anyway.

"You guys can hardly tell its you." Aqualad tried to make the mood lighter, but it didn't work. "The city will be in good hands." He said to reassure them, mainly Robin. Robin reluctantly held out the keys to the t-ship, the Tower, the city and his beloved R-Cycle. Bumble Bee smiled,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Have fun, and behave Sparky." She said and winked at Cyborg. After a brief exchange of handshakes, hugs from Starfire, and nods from Raven, they loaded into the car the mayor had rented for them and waved their goodbyes to the Tower. Right before they pulled off the island, the mayor came to the driver's side window where Cyborg was.

"Remember, no powers. We'll keep in touch, good luck Titans." The mayor said and reached over to shake hands with Robin. He nodded to the rest of them and stepped back from the car, the window rolled up and the Titans slowly drove away from the Tower.

"Goodbye my home." Starfire said solemnly, her fingers gently touching the window. She then turned to Beast Boy who was sitting in the middle between her and Raven and said, "I think I'll be feeling the sick for my home soon." She tried to smile but failed. Robin, who was sitting in the passenger seat, turned his head and stared at her with bright blue eyes, "Don't worry Star, you'll be fine." He smiled at her. She smiled back, but still felt unsure.

"Hey Rae, you okay?" Cyborg asked, peeking up at her from the rear view mirror. She sighed, you let people call you 'Rae' just a few times and they think they can always call you that.

Her eyes never left the moving scenery out the window. "I'm fine." She answered. "Really." She reassured him before he said a word. He left it at that and turned his full attentions back to the road.

Beast Boy cast a sideways glance towards Raven, but didn't say anything. A few seconds later, he heard a snickering from the front seat. He looked up to see Robin and Cyborg smirking at him and Cyborg's eyes every-so-often would flicker up to the mirror to see Beast Boy.

"Why don't you take a picture Beast Boy?" Robin said. Beast Boy stared at him for a moment, but then it finally clicked, they were talking about Raven.

"Shut up." Beast Boy glared and crossed his arms over his chest, slouching down in the seat, trying to hide his blushing face. Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"Take it easy there, _Garfield_." Robin teased and laughed some more.

"You guys suck." Beast Boy mumbled and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well, whatever man." Cyborg smiled as they entered the city and the city buildings got taller and taller.

"Please," Starfire started. "Why does Beast Boy's name resemble that of the fat orange cat that consumes mass amounts of lasagna?" Starfire asked in innocence.

"Phft. Uh. Phhhht. AHAHAHAHA!" the sounds of Robin and Cyborg's laughter filled the confined space. Even Raven cracked a small smile. Beast Boy's already red face got even redder.

"You're one to talk Victor." Raven muttered, just loud enough for the whole car to hear. Beast Boy's brow raised and he turned to look at Raven, whose gaze was back at the city buildings. She wondered about the people who were in those buildings, maybe she would be one of them soon, just going on with their lives, not having to worry about the destruction of the city, or the world.

The few minutes it took to get to the first building seemed to take hours. It was like Cyborg was purposely driving slowly to draw out the long awaited arrival.

"Well, it looks like we're here." Cyborg said and pulled into an empty parking space in front of a tall, nice looking building. Robin and Beast Boy got out of the car, but so did Starfire and Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes and yanked off her seatbelt and opened the car door.

Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder, stepping a tad bit closer to her then he normally would, well then he would have before they confessed their love to each other. "Um, we have something we need to say." Robin said and looked at Starfire.

The three other Titans stared at the two, waiting for an answer. "We are going to live together." Raven and Beast Boy's mouths dropped.

"You what?" All three of them asked at once.

"Well, since we are not permitted to use our powers, I wanted someone to protect me." Starfire said with a small smile on her face as she looked at Robin.

"But-" Raven started.

"DUDE?!" Beast Boy yelled. "You didn't even talk to us about this?" He said loudly.

"Dude, keep your voice down." Cyborg hissed.

"You're telling me that I have to live with Beast Boy?" Raven blinked in disbelief. Starfire and Robin nodded. "Are you sure it's not because of your new found love?" Raven mocked them. Robin glared at her.

"Starfire just wants someone to protect her. And since we're not aloud to use our powers, I thought that Beast Boy could protect you too." Robin defended Starfire.

"Oh, I'm so glad you were thinking of me, _Grayson._" She hissed as a young girl with her mother walked by.

"What about my stuff?" Beast Boy said. "It's already up there." He pointed up to the building. Robin shook his head, as his arm snaked his way around her shoulders in a protective sort of manner.

"Starfire's stuff is with mine up there, yours is with Raven's." Robin informed them.

"Whatever. Have fun." Raven seethed as she turned on her heel and walked to the car, opened the door, and got in, slamming it behind her.

"Dude, when did you decide this?" Beast Boy asked, glaring at Robin, who Starfire had sort of pressed into his side.

"This morning." Robin said quickly. Beast Boy huffed and narrowed his eyes. Starfire detached herself from Robin and walked over to the car, hoping to give Raven a goodbye hug. This was very unlike Robin, Cyborg looked from Beast Boy to Robin, wondering which one would explode first…

"Ro- Grayson, were you like in a freakin' dream or something for the last few years? Raven _hates_ me." Beast Boy hissed in a half whisper. Robin's shoulders slumped.

"She doesn't hate you man, you just—I don't know." Cyborg started, scratching the back of his head.

"She just doesn't like you that much." Robin said in reassurance.

"Some year this is going to be." Beast Boy muttered and glared at the cemented sidewalk. They looked back to see that Starfire had finally convinced Raven to come out and give her a hug. Starfire handed Raven a piece of paper, and with teary eyes Starfire came back over to the three boys.

"Goodbye friend Bea- Garfield." She stopped herself and wrapped her arms around him. "I will miss you, I gave friend Raven my telephone number, please call myself and Ro-Grayson." She said and gave Beast Boy one finally squeeze before she let him go, wiping a tear from her eye.

Cyborg smiled and held his arms out to her. She walked over to him and gave him a big bear hug; he lifted her up off the ground and swung her. "I will truly miss you friend Cy-Victor." She caught herself again. She handed him a piece of paper also. "Please, don't fear to call."

Robin and Beast Boy exchanged quick hugs, as did Cyborg and Robin. Robin walked over to the car and tapped on the window where Raven was sitting. She glared up at him and then looked back at her lap. "Come on Raven." He said and tapped harder on the window. She sighed and slowly opened the car door. She stepped out and glared at him.

"You know hugging isn't my thing." She said and her scowl cracked into a small smile.

"I know." He said and gave her a friendly hug. They parted and he smiled. "But it might be a while until we see each other again."

"I know." She said and Robin walked up to Starfire, and the two walked into their apartment building. Leaving Cyborg, herself, and Beast Boy standing solemnly on the curb. Somehow she felt like a small part of her was missing, she knew it was corny to think, but they were like her family, and families shouldn't be separated like this.

"Let's get you two to your apartment." Cyborg said and Raven slid into the backseat while Beast Boy went up to the passenger seat. They closed the doors, and Cyborg pulled out of the space he currently was in and onto the busy streets of Jump City. As a few taxi's, buses, and cars zoomed by them, the three remaining Titans had nothing to say to each other.

As if they were consumed with grief, Cyborg decided to turn on the radio, a soft, mellow tune flowed from the speakers. _Keep hold-ing on_, the music played. After a few more songs and some obnoxious car commercials, they had made it to Beast Boy and Raven's apartment building. Cyborg parked along the side, and opened his car door, the remaining Titans got out of the car.

"This is where it ends." Cyborg smiled weakly. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nah, this is where it begins." He smiled, and Beast Boy and Cyborg embraced, patting each other on the back. "Take care Cy." Beast Boy said when they parted.

"You too grass stain, make sure some rabid squirrel doesn't attack him, 'kay, Rae?" Cyborg joked and ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

Raven nodded, letting a small smile slide across her face. "Okay." Cyborg smiled as he wrapped Raven up in a hug, almost crushing her.

"You be nice Raven." He whispered and let her down. She let go of her friend and crossed her arms over her chest in a 'I-don't-know-where-else-to-put-my-hands' fashion.

"See you kids later, enjoy the apartment." Cyborg said, opened the car door and started the engine. He started to pull out, but stopped, waving to the two remaining Titans, then, pulled out, and drove away, leaving Raven and Beast Boy in an awkward, really uncomfortable silence.

A sudden gust of wind ruffled Raven's new hair, pushing it into her face, she huddled against it, but it was useless.

"Let's go in." Beast Boy said and put an arm on her shoulder to steer her into the building.

Almost tripping over the small ledge that was before the revolving doors, Beast Boy was able to make it into the apartment building unharmed. As they entered, Raven could hardly suppress her gasp.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said as they stared at the lavish entry room. Gold and crème colored design's covered the walls, gold colored furniture and massive bouquets of flowers were everywhere, a large front desk stood in the back center, a middle-aged lady with designer glasses sat typing away at a computer.

"When the mayor said he'd give us apartments, I didn't know he'd be giving us a five-star bedroom suite." Beast Boy leaned down and whispered in Raven's ear. Beast Boy did a 360-degree turn and stared up at the ceiling. Raven shook her head; he was just like a little kid.

"Can I help you?" The middle-aged lady asked, peering up at them above the rim of her glasses. It took a minute for Raven to realize that the woman was talking to her and Beast Boy. She took a step you to the desk, and placed her hands on the ledge, which came to her chest.

"Yes, the mover's should have been here… Be- Garfield Logan and Raven Roth's room…?" Raven started, not really sure of what to say.

The lady turned to her computer and typed something into it, staring intently at the screen. Her fingers tapping her chin, searching. "Oh, here, Garfield Logan, room 209, third floor, here's the three keys." The lady said and pulled out three keys from a drawer, Beast Boy reached out his hand and took the keys from her. "Here is the information sheet." The lady said and handed them a paper half full with names and numbers. "Any questions dial extension 258. Enjoy your stay at the Jump City Apartment Complexes and Suites."

With nothing in their hands expect their keys, they walked to the elevator and found that there was 15 floors in the building, they pressed the button numbered '3', and it illuminated. The elevator started moving and in a minute it opened and they were on the third floor, a long hallway waited in front of them. Beast Boy smiled as he suddenly morphed into a golden retriever. Raven's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. When Beast Boy's response was to wag his tail and look up at her with large green eyes, she rolled her eyes. "Bad _Garfield_." She hissed as she grabbed the back of the "dog's" head and lead him down the hall. He whimpered, but obeyed as an old, large lady decked out in furs and a pink tweed skirt and blazer with too much blue eye shadow and rose-colored blush eyed Raven in disgust. A small, pink colored poodle with a diamond studded collar and leash, trotting daintily in front of her.

"Excuse me." The lady was clearly from England with her accent, she eyed Raven's converse and her dark colored jeans. "I'm Mrs. Violet Livingston, I live in room 203, could you please keep your _mutt_ inside while my little Fefe and I are out in the halls strolling?" Beast Boy growled loudly when she referred to him as a mutt.

"I'll see what I can do." Raven said icily and then walked down the hall from where the lady came. Once they were a few good feet from Mrs. Livingston, Raven leaned down and whispered. "I don't like her."

After a good few minutes, they finally made it to the door that read 209. Raven pulled her key out of her pocket and stuck it in the door, unlocked it and pushed it open.

Once they were in the room, Beast Boy morphed back into a human. "Whoa. I didn't know you had so much stuff." Boxes littered the floor, covering the carpet, which Raven suspected to be a crème color. "We better get to work." He said and scratched the back of his head.

Raven stepped over a few boxes to go into the kitchen, which was on the left. A wall separated the doorway and the kitchen. A small round table and two chairs sat at the back wall, a refrigerator hummed between cabinets, a dishwasher, oven and microwave were supplied. The cabinets were a pretty oak color; over the sink was a "window" which looked out into the family room, which had a light gold colored couch, coffee table, floor lamp, and gold curtains covering the wall. "That's lucky." Beast Boy said as he looked into the kitchen.

"What's lucky?" She asked slightly monotonously, turning around to face him. As he looked around the kitchen, and she looked at him, his messy dirty blonde hair, his dark green eyes and strong physique, she almost wished he didn't look the way he did…. No, she wasn't attracted to Beast Boy, no. She shook her head to rid the thought.

His attention turned to her. "That we have a refrigerator, oven, microwave, couch, table, lamp…last time I checked they were kind-of expensive." He said, walked past her, brushing her arm unintentionally, and touched the cabinets.

Raven walked out of the kitchen, stepping over boxes, turning to the left again, and walking back to where the bedrooms were supposed to be. There was a small door on her left, she opened it and found that it was a small closet where soft looking white towels, and a first aid kit were. She touched the towels to confirm that they were, in fact, soft and fluffy.

She closed the closet, and then again on her left was a small bathroom, a small shower, sink and toilet all crammed in the small room. Then directly across from the bathroom on the right, was a bedroom, she turned and pushed open the door slightly.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy shouted before she could look into the room, or the other door at the end of the hall. "Can you come here? I thought we could unpack the stuff we have for the kitchen…" Beast Boy's voice came slightly muffled.

"Sure." She said and left the room, walking down the hall and back to where the kitchen was. She saw Beast Boy had taken his jacket off and his short sleeve-short showed off his very muscular, and toned arms.

He was loading the five plates into the one cabinet. The Titans had divided up the dishes and other things. Beast Boy and Raven both got the plates, cups, silverware, and pots and pans. Raven was really fortunate for their luck. She helped him load the cups and silverware in the cabinets and drawers. "Hey Rae?" He asked.

"Hm?" She questioned as she placed the forks, spoons, and knives into their respected places.

"How much money do we have? You know, before we actually have to go and find jobs?" He asked innocently. She thought for a minute.

"How much money do you have?" She asked, stopping what she was doing and turning to face him. He smirked.

"I have 1000 dollars, before we have to get jobs." She said and looked up on the wall, there wasn't a clock. "How much do you have?" She was afraid to find out that he had nothing, that they would have to survive on her 1000 dollars.

"900 dollars." He admitted. She almost sighed with relief.

"Do you want to go to the grocery store after this?" He asked and looked at her with his deep forest green eyes. "Or the mall, to get dishtowels or something?"

She nodded. "How about we go to the grocery store first, we can worry about the other stuff tomorrow." She really didn't feel like going anywhere, she was almost nervous about someone recognizing them.

"Okay." He said and grabbed his light jacket, which was draped over the back of the chair. "Let's go." He said and picked up his key and they both walked out of their apartment. As they walked down the hall Beast Boy looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had to admit, Raven looked a lot better with longer hair…

Once they got out to the city sidewalk, realization hit them. "I don't know where the grocery store is." Beast Boy laughed, lightly smacking his forehead. "Do you?" He asked, lowering his head so he could be closer to her.

She shook her head. "I wasn't the one to go to the store." She shrugged and looked up and down the street.

"I guess we could ask the lady at the-" He started, but paused as a girl who looked around their age with golden blonde hair and glossy blue eyes walked by and smiled at him. "Hey." He said casually, and followed her with his eyes as she walked down the street. Raven almost gaped at him. Instead, she grabbed his arm and spun him around, walking into the building. "HEY!" He yelped as he almost fell over.

As they walked into the building, the lady at the front desk looked up and smiled at them. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes. We're new in town, and could you tell us where the nearest grocery store is?" Raven asked semi-kindly. She still held onto Beast Boy's sleeve, her grip not faltering.

"Oh yes, there is one in walking distance…" The lady said, she leaned on her elbows and looked up at Beast Boy. "You walk out of here and you take a left, then you walk to the end of this street, to 37th street. You make a right then you walk two blocks and there is a grocery store on the right, you can't miss it, it's huge." The lady explained.

"Thanks." Raven said coldly and turned on her heel and walked out of the building, leaving Beast Boy slightly confused.

"Rae, wait up!" Beast Boy hollered and jogged out of the building, he looked around and saw that Raven was already half way down the street. "Rae!" He yelled and ran down the sidewalk to catch up to her. He walked up beside her. "What's your deal?" He asked, walking, but looking right at her.

"Nothing." She answered curtly, the road stopped and she turned right on 37th street, almost getting killed by a speeding taxi. He followed her and when she made it to the other side of the street, he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say… She forced her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine." She said venomously, turned and walked down the sidewalk. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, walking right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven slowly pushed a cart down the pasta aisle of the grocery store. She grabbed two boxes of some type of noodle and dumped them in the cart. She was thinking practically, from the money they had, they would need to buy the cheapest stuff. Suddenly, Beast Boy came jogging down the aisle with junk food filling his arms. "Rae! Rae! Look what I got!" he yelled like a little kid. "I got these cheesy things, and this chip things that look really good, I got Twinkies, then I got-" He started but Raven stopped him.

"Be- Garfield." Raven said and stopped pushing the cart, she turned to glare at him. "No." She shook her head, looking at all of the junk food he had.

"But-" He started, a woman with a three year old kid walked by them and she wasn't having as much trouble with her son as Raven was having with an eighteen year old.

"We can't afford it." She said simply, almost wanting to smack him. "Until we get jobs, we have to spend wisely." She said and started pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Five?" He begged, holding up a few of the bags of snacks.

"Two." Raven said simply, looking for any more food, she looked in the cart, they had eggs, milk, pasta, sauce, orange juice, yogurt, carrots, a few more vegetables, some tofu crap, and a box of herbal tea. She grabbed two more boxes of a different kind of pasta.

"But Raaaaaaaaaaven." He whined, slouching his shoulders and pouting his lips. "Twinkies…" He complained.

"You didn't have Twinkies at the--- before." She caught herself before she said Tower. "You don't need them now." She hated how she was sounding, she sounded like those mother's on TV.

"Fine. These cheesy things and these chips." He 'hmph'-ed and walked away, probably to put the other junk food back from where he got it. She got to the end of the aisle and turned suddenly, Beast Boy jumped up in front of her again. "Rae! How about some ice cream and pickles?!" He asked, held up a jar of pickles and a gallon of vanilla ice cream. She was surprised, how did he get those so fast?

She sighed. "Okay."

"Yes!" He said and dumped the ice cream, pickles, "cheesy things" and chips into the cart.

"Garfield, can you just stay here?" She almost begged him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Sure thing Rae." He said and walked along side her as they walked down the frozen food section. "Hey Rae?" He asked as they stared into the frost covered doors.

"No." She simply stated, not bothering to look at him as she opened a door and took out two frozen pizzas.

His shoulders slumped. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" He protested, looking at her beautiful features.

"Yes I did." She replied. Closing the door to the freezer and dumping the cardboard boxes into the cart.

"I was going to say you could call me Gar. I hate Garfield. Star was right, it sounds like the fat orange cat." He said as they walked out of the aisle, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh. Alright." She said simply. "Are we done?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me?" He said and smiled warmly at her. She sighed and pushed the cart to a check out aisle. "Oh Rae, can we get-?" He started as he saw the bakery counter.

"No." She said with a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe all of that cost $105. 78." Raven said as she carried two big grocery bags in her arms. The sky was growing dark and the sidewalks weren't that crowded. Beast Boy carried four, two in his arms and two dangling from his hands. She could barely see his face from over the tops of the bags, but she figured it wasn't that far of a walk and that they would be home in a few minutes.

They were soon in the apartment building and went to the elevators, pushed three and were soon walking down the hall to their room. Raven fished in her pocket and hoped that she wouldn't drop the bags; her fingers were numb so it was hard to find her keeps in her jean pocket. She finally found them and jammed the key into the doorknob. The door opened, and Raven was depressed to find that the boxes were still out and they still needed to unpack.

"I'll put all the food away, you can start to put your stuff away in your bedroom. I don't care which one I get." Beast Boy said kindly as he walked into the kitchen, carefully maneuvering over the boxes. She nodded, walked into the kitchen and placed her bags down as Beast Boy got to work put the food in the refrigerator. She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. She got to the door she was about to open and opened it.

A queen size mattress with a simple headboard sat in the middle of the wall, a nightstand sat next to it with a small white lamp. A large bay window sat in the back of the room, over looking the city streets of Jump City, and you could just see the top of the 'T' in the middle of the bay. She had decided this would be her bedroom. She walked out of the room and into the hall, turning right from her room and to the door that was not yet opened. She placed her fingers on the knob, turned and pushed.

She pushed again… nothing happened. She furrowed her brow slightly, that's odd… She decided to pull… Her eyes widened and she turned and quickly walked down the hall. "Beast Boy." She said and kicked aside the boxes, her eyes were narrowed and she semi-glared at Beast Boy.

"What?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Find a phone, we need to call the mayor." She insisted, her eyes flickering red.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you oka-?" He started, worry in his eyes, but she cut him off by raising her hand.

"There's only one bedroom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candy, James and Stacie sat sipping martini's in one of Jump City's finest bars. Candy was decked out in glittering shoes and a top, her bright red nails fingering the glass. "We did good Jimmy." She said with a devilish smirk and reached her hand over to slap James' hand.

"What are you talking about?" Stacie asked as she eyed the two troublemakers.

"We persuaded the mayor to put Raven and BB in a _one bedroom_ apartment." James snickered as he downed his rainbow colored drink. Stacie's eyes widened.

"You didn't." She said and couldn't help but smirk. "And the mayor agreed?"

"We did." Candy smiled. "Our only job wasn't to just dress them up… it was to put the Titans together. We just explained to the mayor that it was necessary, we even talked to Star and Rob to go together, so that BB and Rae could…." Candy smiled as she slapped her hand on the table. "Waiter, another round please." She smiled at the bartender, who turned and started to prepare their drinks. She was sure that Beast Boy and Raven _would_ end up together, or kill each other in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: well there you go, wasn't my best work, but it hopefully satisfied your needs… hope you enjoyed! You figured out why Beast Boy and Raven had to share an apartment… It was Candy's fault!! Now they won't be in it for a while… so you won't have to worry about our favorite styling trio….

Review… or Candy will make you look like her…. )


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: -sniffles- I am so happy at the fan response! I received over 20 reviews for chapter 6! –squee- Oh, I just went on the new stories for Teen Titans, let me just say that since it has not been on the air, the new stories that are coming out are crap…. Not any of my reviewers, just these random people writing 200 word chapters… it's sad… I fear my Titans will be lost… -sob- well anywho, here is the next chapter of Chance, hope you enjoy! OH! Before I forget, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry/Happy Kwanzaa, and MERRY VACATION!

Disclaimer: -sighs- I don't own anything, except the cookie I ate a few minutes ago…. But even then, I didn't buy it… so I guess I don't own that either…

Dedication: Sevvy101, Agent of the Divine One, Slim Shady, PinkCrayon and Maniacal Genius--- for in chapter 5 she reviewed and said that I kicked ass ;D.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you _mean_ there is only _one_ bedroom?" Beast Boy cocked his head forward, staring at her with confusion.

'What, are you so stupid you can't understand English?!' A voice in the back of her mind snapped. "I mean, there is _one_ bedroom with _one_ bed. Get. Me. The phone." She hissed angrily as she stormed back into the bedroom, making sure there was, in fact, only one bedroom.

"Uh- Raven?" Beast Boy's voice was slightly muffled as he called in from the kitchen. "We-um, don't have a phone…" He said, his voice sounding slightly worried.

Raven's shoulders slowly crept up to her ears, as she shut her eyes, trying to calm herself. 'This is not a big deal.' She tried to calm herself; she tried to reassure herself that she would not be living in a one-bedroom apartment with Beast Boy for 365 more days. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked as she felt him take a step towards her.

"Then get. A phone." She bit out two words at a time, trying her hardest to sound calm, but it didn't work as well as she had planned it in her head. He stared at her nervously, then he started towards the door, opened it, and left.

"I'm going to kill the mayor." Her voice unintentionally spoke, her eyes blinking red for only a second. She tried breathing deeply to boryths, as Starfire had told her to do in the past, which Raven guessed was the number ten.

'One…. Two…. Three… Four… Fi-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain changeling's voice. "RAE! I found a phone!" He shouted happily as his face could be seen from the door. Raven sighed and followed him out of their apartment and into the open door across the hall.

She walked in and was slightly surprised that the room was almost exactly like Beast Boy's and hers. A young Chinese girl with black hair and swoop bangs stood in the hall way, baggy sweatpants, some sort of oversized anime t-shirt and rectangular-shaped glasses stood holding a portable phone in her hand, staring at the two in a semi-glazed, tired look. Raven guessed that they probably had woken her up, but it was only around 7:30…

"You- erm, wanted my phone?" She questioned and handed the phone to Raven. Raven nodded and took it in her hand, she suddenly felt stupid… she didn't know the mayor's telephone number. She closed her eyes.

"Be-Gar? Do you know the number of the person we are supposed to call?" Raven asked, not bothering to look at Beast Boy. The girls' eyes moved over to look at Beast Boy.

He looked at her blankly, his eyes large. "Uh, no?" He said and shrugged his shoulders. Raven sighed agitatedly.

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?" She said frustrated.

"…Was I supposed to?"

Raven took in a sharp in take of breath. "Do you think I could take for a minute?" Raven said looking at the girl.

"Sure." The girl shrugged. "I'm Scarlett, by the way…" She said as they walked out of her room.

"Gar!" Beast Boy smiled as he followed Raven into their room, he shut the door behind him.

"Bizarre…" Scarlett said as she rubbed a hand through her hair and walked into her kitchen, bare feet barely lifting off the tile floor as she shuffled into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Starfire?" Raven asked as she held the phone to her ear and the small card with Starfire and Robin's number on it.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's cheery voice asked hopefully. "FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire shrieked. "Oh, Friend Raven, I'm so pleased it is you!"

"Nice to talk to you too Starfire, but I have a question to ask you." Raven said simply and to the point.

"I believe the correct term is, shoot?" Starfire said, unsure of the correct Earth terminology.

"What is the mayor's phone number?" Raven asked quickly.

"Oh, please do the hanging on Raven." Starfire said and Raven heard Starfire put the phone down. A minute later Starfire was back on the other line. "Friend Raven?"

"I'm here Starfire." Raven said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Joyous!" Starfire exclaimed, "Oh yes, here is the number…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do about it?" Raven said through grit teeth. Beast Boy was pacing the small kitchen, running a hand through his hair every-so-often, and in the few minutes Raven and the mayor were on the phone, he had gone back into the bedroom.

"I mean, that there is nothing I can do, our budget for you Titans has been used up… the initial payment's for the apartment's has been made and we have no money left for you Titans. I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." The mayor stated simply, but Raven wasn't convinced that he was truly sorry, and if he wasn't, she would make him be sorry.

"Okay." Raven said uneasily. "Thanks for nothing." She said monotonously and pushed the 'Off' button. She breathed out, this was not going to be fun.

"So… what'd he say?" Beast Boy said, his beautiful green eyes peering down at Raven. She reverted her gaze to the floor.

"He said there is nothing he can do about it." She said simply and walked out of the apartment, she knocked simply on Scarlett's door and a surprised Scarlett opened the door. "Thanks." Raven said, handed the phone to Scarlett, turned on her heel and went back into her own apartment.

"You're welcome?" Scarlett said quietly as she slowly closed her door.

When Raven walked into the apartment, Beast Boy was staring at the good number of remaining boxes littering the floor. "So…?" He started, not really sure of what to say.

"You can have the couch." Raven stated simply as she picked up a box of her clothes and walked back in the hall towards the bedroom. Beast Boy's brows furrowed as he followed her back. When he pushed open the door, she was loading some of her clothes on hangers in the closet.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, he glared slightly at the telepath, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

"Yeah." She said putting down the black sweater she was about to hang up. "How about you grow up and be a gentleman?" She snapped, when she looked at him, he noticed there were tears, very small, but tears in the corners of her eyes. He figured they were from exhaustion or frustration, but he didn't say anything. Exhaling and running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"Could I put my stuff in the clothes dresser?" He asked as he nodded his head towards the dark wood clothes dresser on the far wall. She nodded and continued unfolding clothes and placing them on the hangers that James had supplied her with.

Beast Boy breathed out heavily, walking out of Raven's bedroom and into the living room where he found two of his boxes and loaded one in each arm. He walked back and walked in the room sideways, sine the boxes were oversized. The two unfolded their clothing in silence, the sound of a clanking hanger or the sound of the dresser drawers being opened sounded deafening in the quiet room.

Raven unloaded the last of her boxes and shoes into the closet, sighing in semi-satisfaction that one more thing was done. But then, her shoulders sagged. Where was she going to put her… unmentionable's? She couldn't put them in a drawer, Beast Boy would see them. She sighed, and she noticed that Beast Boy had brought in the last of both of their clothes boxes, the last box with her name on it was a small one, one filled with her socks, underwear and bras. She looked at her watch, it was already 8:33, it was too late to go to a store and get a storage bin or something.

Beast Boy suddenly stuck his arms above his head, lacing his fingers together and pushing them up towards the ceiling until Raven heard a disgusting, (yet to Beast Boy a very pleasing) crack. He let out a huge yawn, and then walked out of the room without a word, he didn't even look at her.

Raven knew that she and Beast Boy hadn't been the _best of friends_ at the Tower, but that didn't mean she didn't care for him. He didn't have that same feeling she got when she was around Robin or Cyborg, with them; it was always a caring-older-brother feeling. But with Beast Boy, she didn't know what it was, she guessed it wasn't hate, it wasn't really dislike either, it wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't and did. So she supposed that she was slightly offended when the usual chattering changeling wasn't talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Raven had put her pajama's on and brushed her teeth, she walked into the living room, where Beast Boy was sprawled out across the couch, drooling on one of the pictures, his newly blonde hair really suited him, she had to admit that he was really cute- she shook her head to rid the thought. She turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom, picked up a pillow from the bed, and walked into the closet, she saw that there were two extra blankets folded neatly on top of the closet, she grabbed one and walked out into the living room.

Beast Boy's light snoring escaped his mouth and she placed the pillow and blanket on the ground. She gently and slowly lifted Beast Boy's head off of the couch pillow, quickly removed the couch pillow and stuck the other pillow under his head. She then unfolded the blanket and draped it over him. She stared down at his sleeping form. "Good night Beast Boy." She whispered, walked down the hallway and into her bedroom, slipping under the covers and turning off the lights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Raven woke up, not sure of what time it was, she picked up the watch that she set on the nightstand the night before. It was 9:30, her eyes widened; she'd never slept in this late before, ever. She laid in bed for a minute, staring up at the ceiling. She arched her shoulders, stretching her back, then relaxed, lying back down. She slowly lifted the covers off of her and placed her feet on the ground, her dark gray and black plaid flannel pajama pants came to the floor, and her oversized white T-shirt made her look five times bigger then she normally was. She supposed she would get dressed before Beast Boy woke up. She opened the closet and pondered what to wear. There were a lot of options, James had done a good job of supplying her with clothes.

She opted for a pair of jeans, a pair of dark pink ballet flats, a dark navy blue t-shirt with a Japanese pagoda outlined with dark pink and a big out-lined dark pink cat, with JAPAN written in gray down the side of the shirt. She personally didn't like pink, but this was a nice shade. She laid them out on her bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and washcloth.

Once she was done with her shower, she hurried across the hall to her bedroom and locked the door. She quickly put on her clothes, dried her hair and let it fall in slight curly waves at her shoulders. She walked to the nightstand, picking up the watch, 10:07. She walked out of the bedroom towards the living room where Beast Boy was still lying asleep on the couch, the blanket she had given him last night tangled around him. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Get up." She said simply as she shook his shoulder slightly, she turned and walked into the kitchen. He mumbled some incoherent words and blinked.

"Where am I?" He mumbled as he scratched his head and propped himself up on his elbows, scanning his surroundings with tired eyes. Then he remembered, he swung his feet off the couch and onto the carpeted floor where he cracked his toes. "Raven?" He called out. He waited for a reply, but it didn't come. "Raven?" He asked, his voice slightly panicking, where was she?

She walked into his sight, when he sighed; she went back into the kitchen. She was making a list of things they needed on a piece of scrap paper. The list consisted of soap, shampoo, cleaning supplies, some bedding, and other small things.

"What's for breakfast?" Beast Boy came into the kitchen, standing behind her, scratching his neck. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she shifted her position. Her hair hid her one eye slightly as she turned to face him.

"Make yourself cereal." She stated icily. "But hurry, we're going to the store." She said folding her list and slipping it into her back pocket.

After Beast Boy downed his sugary cereal, took a 5 minute shower, took 3 minutes to get dressed and 4 minutes to put on his sneakers, they were slowly walking down to the store. As they walked down the busy streets of Jump City, Raven couldn't help but get annoyed as Beast Boy clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Is that necessary?" She asked as they turned into the front door of the home supply store.

He stopped and sighed. "What do we need?" He asked exasperatedly. "Oh!" He stopped and admired the soft, squishy pillows that were on display in the front of the store. "Can we get one?"

"No." Raven sighed and grabbed a cart, wheeling it into one of the aisles, Beast Boy following, reluctantly, close behind. They were doing down a long aisle with tons of beddings squashed in small plastic bags. She looked at a cream-colored queen set of sheets. "Get this." She said and started walking down the aisle again. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he heard her speak. He grabbed the bag and scurried behind Raven.

"Whoa now, slow down a bit here Rae." He said as he dumped the bag into the cart, walking next to her. "What do we need now?" He asked as he looked sideways at her profile. He had to admit, well to himself anyway, that she looked better with longer hair.

"A two wall clocks and an alarm clock. Then soap, shampoo and cleaning supplies." She said simply, stopping at where the long aisle ended, looking up at the directory signs that hung from the ceiling. "This way." She said and turned the carts, the wheels making a scratching sound as they turned.

They turned down another aisle where there was a distinct smell of cleaning supplies. "Bea- Garfi-Gar." Raven corrected herself three times. Beast Boy turned to look at her. "Gar, could you get me that toilet bowl scrubber and the container it comes in?" She asked him, her voice, unlike before, had become calm and almost nice. He nodded, grabbed the white and blue toilet bowl cleaner and dumped that in the cart while Raven grabbed some toilet bowl cleaner, shower cleaner, sink cleaner and a few sponges.

"Oh, honey look." An old woman said to her husband as they walked down the same aisle as Beast Boy and Raven. "What an adorable couple." She whispered the last part, but Raven and Beast Boy still caught it. Beast Boy's eyes widened and Raven turned a few shades of red.

"Newly weds." The old man said and the two walked arm-in-arm down the aisle.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head; his cheeks were still a little red. "Senile old people." He laughed nervously. Raven just pushed the cart and walked out of the aisle, walking down a few aisle's before they came to clocks, lamps and more. Raven picked out two cream colored clocks and dumped them in, she let Beast Boy chose an alarm clock and he came back with a green colored alarm with two bobbing eyes on the top.

"What is that?" She asked, as he was about to drop it in.

"Don't you like it?" He asked as he looked at her. "It's a frog!" He laughed as he pushed a button and it made some croaking sounds. She cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine." She said and he smiled, dropping the annoying alarm clock into the cart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Beast Boy and Raven walked home with their arms full of bags the mid-day sun beat down on them, even though it was November, it was quite warm. They were close to the apartment building and they were crossing the street, a little boy ran out past them, his mother not far behind. "Jake!" She hollered. "JAKE!" She yelled as he ran down the jam-packed streets.

Raven sighed, that kid might be kidnapped, and they wouldn't know who did it. But she stopped thinking about it as they walked into the building and into the elevator. The few seconds it took to get up to their floor and down the hall was the quietest Raven had ever--- not heard Beast Boy.

As they made it into their apartment, she sighed as she placed the bags on the floor. All of their boxes were unpacked, but they still had a lot to do. "Beast Boy?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah Raven?" He asked, looking at her.

"We need to find jobs." She said as she stared at him with her amethyst eyes. He cast his gaze down at the floor and sighed.

"I guess you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After putting their cleaning supplies away, hanging their clocks, and Raven sticking the sheets in the washing machine, the two teens walked down the streets again, this time, in search for jobs. As they stopped at a street corner, Beast Boy spoke up. "How about I go this way, and you go that way?" He said, not even looking at her. She supposed she was dull and he didn't want to be around her anymore.

"Fine." She said monotonously.

"I'll see you lat-" He started, but she was already crossing the street. "-er." He finished and walked down the sideway in the opposite direction.

Raven walked past many shops that had 'Help Wanted' signs in the windows, but she preferred to work in places where perverts and hobo's didn't work and where rats weren't resident's in. She walked past a small, family owned bookshop. She paused, biting her bottom lip, but went in anyway. The smells of vanilla and jasmine filled the air as she walked in, a tiny bell ringing as she pushed open the door. Tall bookshelves lined the walls and a few filled the center, a cash register sat on the far right side, but Raven didn't see anyone behind it. She walked up to it, and noticed that there was someone behind it she was just sitting reading.

The girl behind the cash register looked to be about twenty years old, maybe even nineteen. She had short chocolate brown hair that came to just below her chin. She had big green eyes that were practically hidden behind funky black rimmed rectangular glasses, a jean skirt with leg warmers and converse adorned her bottom half while a red shirt that read, 'I like big books and I can not lie' finished off her look. "Oh!" She yelped as she noticed Raven was standing in front of her. She almost fell off her chair, but she managed to catch herself. "hi." She said simply and stuck out a hand.

"Hi." Raven said simply and hesitantly shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Quinnlyn, what can I do for you? Whoa, those are spiffy shoes." Quinnlyn admired as she cleaned over the counter, looking at Raven's pink colored shoes.

"Thanks?" Raven said, more of a question then a statement. "I'm Raven, and I'm wondering if you have a job opening?"

"Hey Raven. Sorry, we don't have any openings, Amy and I work this shift." She said and pointed a thumb down one of the aisles where a red head was stacking books. "But hey, write down your name, number, and address and maybe if something comes up, we'll give you a call okay?" Quinnlyn said and handed Raven a piece of paper and pen. Raven nodded and wrote down the information. _Raven Roth._ She wrote down the name that she was given just a few days ago.

As she finished she slide the paper over to Quinnlyn. "Thankies Raven, stop in sometime and get a book, we got a lot of different genres!" Quinnlyn called as Raven was leaving the store.

"Alright." Raven said as she pushed open the door and the cool air blew at her face.

She hoped Beast Boy was doing all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy sat in an unemployment office that smelled of cheese mixed with body odor and eight week old smell socks. It was warm in the office, even though it was November, it felt like July. Papers, paper cups and other debris was scattered all of the floor, he was sitting on a bench waiting outside an office, and he could of sworn that he had just saw a rat run by his foot as he looked down at the ground. "NEXT!" A booming voice yelled as a young man walked out of the office, running a hand through his hair.

"Screw this." Beast Boy muttered as he followed the other guy out of the smelly building. As he walked out into the nice cool street he wondered what Raven would say if he didn't come back with a job. "Shit." He swore as she leaned his head up towards the sun. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_." He said through grit teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Raven and Beast Boy decided they would paint the kitchen. What color, they had no idea. It turned out that when Beast Boy got home, Raven wasn't mad at him, because she didn't find a job either! So Beast Boy was saved, but only temporarily.

They were walking in a paint store, looking for the right color. "How about green?" Beast Boy asked as they passed a nice shade of olive green. Raven looked up at him.

"You're not just picking that because-" She started, and then whispered. "Because you are green?" She said tauntingly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, then what do you think we should paint it then?" He asked, eyeing her. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of her neck, her swoop bangs still hung on the side of her face. Beast Boy's bed head hair and deep green eyes had gotten him a few looks from the lady's, and he couldn't give the excuse that it was his "pointy ears".

"I don't know." She said and looked down at the swatches. "Purple?"

"OOOOOOOOH!" He yelled loudly and she looked up at him with wide-eyes. "Is that because it's your favorite color?" He taunted, leaning in closer to her. She turned her head.

"Fine. No purple, and no green either." She said and then came to a deep burgundy color. She looked up at Beast Boy as she pulled the swatch out. Beast Boy eyed it and shrugged.

"I don't hate it." He said. "Burgundy it is." He said, grabbed the swatch from her hand and ran down the aisle to where they got the paint. She gaped at him, but then quickly closed her mouth; she walked down the aisle with painter's tape, brushes and rollers in her hand.

Beast Boy carried the paint can and the rollers and Raven carried the tape and brushes. He insisted that he would carry the heavier things and that she should carry the lighter things. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed he was being more polite.

"Hey Rae?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"Hm?" She said quietly as they crossed the street to get to the apartment building.

"I think you look better when you smile." He said and smiled charmingly at her as she slightly blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." She said quietly and the two walked into the apartment building, side-by-side

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: Okay, the ending was horrible, and I'm sorry you had to witness such horribleness, but I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas! Beast Boy and Raven are learning to get along with each other, but in the next chapter, not sooo much… -winks and laughs evilly- MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

So please review, or I'll have Quinnlyn beat you over the head with a big book…

swn)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hope everyone had a good holiday! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MIDTERMS! OH! I'm running out of reviewers to dedicate the chapters to! So if you're reading this, please please REVIEW! Oh, and for a good look at what I imagined Beast Boy to look like, go to the URL posted at the bottom of my profile! Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Teen Titans

Dedication: Sorceress Of Chaos, My-name-is-foxglove FireDitto, pimpofthetitans ---- for you scared the crap out of me in your last review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of paint filled her nose, she scoffed quietly. She supposed it _was_ her idea that they paint the kitchen, she just neglected the fact that paint had toxic fumes and those toxic fumes were filling their small apartment. She was tempted to hold her nose, but she kept stroking the burgundy paint upon the kitchen walls. She glanced over to check on how Beast Boy was doing. He looked like a professional; his side of the kitchen looked better then hers. His white shirt had smudges of paint on the front and burgundy paint was sprinkled over his hands.

Raven had her hair tied up in ponytail, an old t-shirt from Beast Boy, who had it from when they were Titans, on. She was never one to worry about outward appearances, but she was suddenly self-conscious that this shirt was doing nothing for her shape. She shook her head slightly, ridding the thought.

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy called to her as he stepped down a peg from the step latter he was using. She turned her head to acknowledge him. "Could you turn the sound up on the TV? They have something good on." He went back to painting as she nodded and walked over to the TV they had positioned so they could both see it from the kitchen.

A woman with shoulder pads and big hair (It was not the 80's anymore) appeared on the screen, in the back round was the ocean…'No,' Raven thought with a confused look on her face, her eyes squinting to tell what that water was. 'It's the bay.' She turned up the volume on the television.

"The Jump News 10 station has noticed that the crime rate in the last few days has slowly gone up. More bank robberies and jewel thefts have been reported in the last few days then in the last few weeks combined. This isn't something that has been too uncommon before in Jump City, but what has struck the citizen's odd, is…" There was a semi-dramatic pause as the news reported waited a minute, and in those few seconds Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances, then turned back to the television as the Barbie-doll news reporter finished her sentence. "The Teen Titans, are no where to be found." Then, at the bottom of the screen in white letters, outlined in blue, was: 'Where'd You Go Titans?'

Raven found that her mouth had slowly opened as she watched the screen shift to a skinny girl with black eyeliner and shiny lip-gloss. "Well I think that like, the Titans went to Paris again, 'cause like, they went there before, why not again? I mean they do need a _serious_ vacation." The girl's high-pitched voice was almost static on the television.

The screen then shifted to a middle-aged woman with glasses and her hair in a short, brown bob. "They might have gone to Tokyo, they were there before on a so-called mission. Maybe Japan needed them again."

The woman then disappeared to reveal a plumb boy, with a mullet, glasses, and unsightly facial hair right up in the screen. "THEY WERE ABDUCTED BY _ALIENS_!" He made wavy movements with his hands when he said 'aliens'.

The screen then flashed back to the overly made up anchorwoman. "We managed to have a short interview with Bumble Bee of the Titans East, who seem to be here in place of the Titans."

The screen went to a shaky picture of Bumble Bee who was trudging down the street, the obnoxious lady following her. "None of your business! Now BACK. OFF!" Bumble Bee shouted and the camera seemed to have been shoved.

The screen then went back to the anchorwoman with her microphone in hand. "So this leaves us with the citizen's wondering, where'd you go Titans? Back to you Susan." Raven walked over to the television and turned it off, taking a deep breath and looking at Beast Boy, who was standing on the floor, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair.

"Hope Rob didn't see that…" Beast Boy said as he dipped his rolling brush in the tin, and began rolling again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Robin grimaced as he paced the floor of his and Starfire's new apartment. "I knew it! Why did I agree to something like this?" He questioned loudly as Starfire stood in the middle of the floor, looking at the pacing boy in front of her. Her hands were up near her chin, folded like usual. She opened her mouth to say something, but he kept yelling at himself. "I put our own needs in front of the people. I-I-" He started but Starfire walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

The action caught him off guard, his arms stuck out slightly from the surprise. "Robin, do not fear, we- you have made the right decision. Our friends wanted this too. The city is in good hands." Starfire's voice was slightly muffled as she spoke into his shoulder.

His arms slowly found their way around her small frame. His face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, which he thought smelled like apples. "Thanks Star." He said quietly. "I just can't help but-"

"Shh." She interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Please Robin, let us just enjoy our time without worrying about the city. Come," She said, releasing him from the hug and taking hold of his hand, and taking him into the small kitchen. "I shall make a traditional-" He winced, waiting for whatever Tamaraen cuisine was coming his way. "American snack. The corn of popping!" She smiled back at him as she walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn and shook it, smiling as she peeled off the wrapper and placed it in the microwave, pushing random buttons.

Robin shook his head, smiling as he walked over to the "thorfbag contraption" as Starfire mumbled, and pushed the popcorn button. He smiled down at her as she looked back up at him. "I do hope our friends are doing well." She said as she watched the microwave hum to a start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nighttime fell, and Beast Boy and Raven had finished the last coat of paint. Beast Boy and Raven had one more box to unpack. They had seemingly lost the two boxes, but found them when Beast Boy wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over one of them. These two boxes where their knick-knacks and other small items. Raven placed the two of her figurines she brought from the Tower, and placed them gently on the nightstand beside the bed. She unpacked the small box of potions and took the few spell books she brought, put them all in one box, and slide them into the closet.

Then were her books. She took them all out and placed them --- well she decided to keep them in that box, until they found a bookshelf, or something, and she slide the box over alongside her potions and spell books. She then looked over at Beast Boy, who was slightly hunched over his small box. Raven noticed that beside her two figurines, was another, a crusty, old looking green dinosaur, a tyrannosaurs-rex, if you wanted to be technical. It was just the size of her two small bird figurines.

She wondered where he had gotten that. Could it be from his parents? Or was it from another one of his family members? It might have been from one of the Doom Patrol members. She then looked over at Beast Boy. Catching a glimpse of what Beast Boy was looking at, she gaped at him. "Why do you still have _that_?" Not realizing that she said that out loud, he turned and glared at her. Her eyes widened at something she didn't normally see very often, his forest green eyes had a spark of anger in them. Not answering the question, he ignored her. But only for a minute.

"I thought you liked her." He said and pointed to the picture of Terra he had framed in his hand. Then she noticed that in the box, was the tiny jewelry box he had made her when he first asked her out on a date. She felt a sudden pang in her chest as she looked at the changeling.

"I didn't." She came out and said it simply. "None of us did." She was talking about the three other titans. Her gaze went to the floor.

"But-" He started, his anger growing, he stood up and glared down at her. "The tombstone, that was all of you, you guys thought it up!" He insisted, his voice growing louder.

"We did that to make you happy." She said and looked up at him with unfeeling amethyst eyes. "Beast Boy, you wouldn't leave her room for days, you hadn't eaten. Even when Cyborg offered to eat tofu, just so you could come out, you hadn't." She stated, her voice quiet, and almost raspy. "We were worried about you, so we made a tombstone for that undeserving witch." She said, a little bit of anger in her voice.

"She saved us!" He barked. The action startled Raven as she didn't back down, she still glared up at him.

"She betrayed us." She said simply. "She tried to kill us." She seethed, almost darkly. "She tried to kill _you_." She finished, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," He started sarcastically, but then something in his eyes turned somewhat sadistic. "But what _I_ never forget is a certain magician named _Malchior_." He spit Malchior's name like it was poison. That caused Raven to reel back. "Yeah Raven, Malchior. I saw that you brought that book too," he pointed over to the closet, where her books and potions were. "The book with Malchior sealed into it."

"Shut up." Raven insisted, her eyes now not on him, but on the floor.

"You _loved_ him Raven. I know because I went into you room, everyday. And I watched you." He said walking closer to her, he was in a blind rage, he didn't know what was coming over him. There was a long pause as he stood there panting slightly.

"Just like you loved Terra." She whispered, glaring up at him as she lifted her head. He took a sharp intake of breath, before spouting out at her again.

"Why don't you give up on him huh?" He asked, their faces getting closer each time he got angry with her. "Why don't you burn that stupid book? Are you scared, is that it Raven?"

"I can't!" She shouted at him. Just her shouting at him was enough to widen his eyes and stare at her.

"W-Why?" His voice was so quiet now it was almost a whisper.

"Because," She said, not daring to look up at him. She couldn't possibly burn that book; Malchior was like her savior almost. He had helped her realize so much about herself, but then he took it all away. Beast Boy didn't know what he was asking of her. She guessed she hadn't realized what she was asking of him. "He was the only one that made me feel like I was wanted, that I was loved." She said quietly.

Beast Boy roughly ran his hand through his hair. He breathed deeply and stared down at her. "Raven-" He started, he was about to apologize to the dark telepath, but she interrupted him.

"Good night Beast Boy." She said quietly as she grabbed her pajamas and started to walk out of the bathroom, brushing past him as she did so. Turning on his heel, he left the bathroom to go out into the living room, where his "bed" was, he still needed to find a job the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Raven awoke to the sounds of a croaking noise. She opened one eye to find that it was the annoying green alarm clock that Beast Boy had gotten them the other day. She sighed and pushed the off button for the croaking sound to stop. The clock on her bedside read 8:03. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her pajama pants off and hurried into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and hot water fell from the faucet onto her, steam rising and fogging the mirror. She washed her hair with the raspberry shampoo she had gotten from the store; next to hers was the head and shoulders shampoo they had gotten for Beast Boy. Once she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around herself and grabbed her clothing. She turned off the light in the bathroom and opened the door, walking into her bedroom.

Her eyes widened when she stepped into the bedroom. Beast Boy was digging through the dresser, looking for a shirt she guessed, because he didn't have one _on_. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that she was just wearing a towel, and he was in jeans. He held the shirt in his hand as he stared at her, his eyes wide as well as his mouth.

Raven then did the most foreign thing to her vocal cords, she shrieked. "Out!" She held onto the towel, so help her Azar, it wouldn't fall. Beast Boy jumped, surprised at her actions, grabbed the shirt and covered his eyes with it, running, to what he thought was out the door, but instead, ran into the closet door. He fell to the ground with a thud, swearing loudly and Raven closed her eyes. 'Wonderful.' She thought as he stood up and scurried out of the door. She sighed. There was going to be hell to pay.

Just as she was going to kill Beast Boy, the doorbell rang. "Great." She murmured as she quickly through on some clothing. Well, whoever it was, they saved Beast Boy from the serious injuries he was going to get.

Beast Boy must have answered the door, because she heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. "Oh. Um- Hi." The female voice said as Raven slipped on a shirt, her hair slightly curling because it was wet. She went to the door to find Quinnlyn standing before Beast Boy. "Raven! Oh, it was a good thing it was your apartment." Quinnlyn said as she looked at Raven. "Oh! I almost forgot…" She said, reaching out her hand towards Beast Boy. "Hi, I'm Quinnlyn, I'm anti-emo, prep, and ---well… I'm just me." She smiled sweetly as Beast Boy shook her hand, he had to say, she had an interesting choice of clothing.

Quinnlyn had on her funky glasses, her hair in two knot-type things on the side of her head, a pair of chopsticks sticking out of them, giving her an Asian look. A pair of jeans with bright yellow converse and dark purple shoelaces covered her bottom half. And a purple shirt with the words, '… Test me, and I'll send my flying monkeys after you.' In bold gold letters.

"Hi, I'm Be—Gar, and I'm… anti-meat?" He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and released his hand. Raven just looked at her, as if to question why she was here. It was almost like Quinnlyn had read Raven's mind, because a second later, she answered.

"Oh, that's awesome, save the animals." Quinnlyn said and put a fist over her heart. "I could never be a vegetarian, love the taste of meat to much, but…" She thought a moment. "Say no to fur." She nodded her head. "Oh! Haha, the reason I'm here Raven, is because you didn't leave your phone number on the card, so I figured I'd come and tell you myself, Amy quit on me and we do get a lot of business, considering we have coffee machines in the back and all, so I was wondering-" Quinnlyn started.

"I'll work with you." Raven said with a small smile.

"Oh! Thank you!" Quinnlyn said as she smiled. "You'd work from 8:30 to 5:00, Monday through Friday. You'd get minimum wage and a week vacation along with three personal days. Oh, and can you start today?" Quinnlyn finished with a smile.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She said and looked at Quinnlyn.

"FABULOUS!" Quinnlyn shouted, "Well, I'll see you down at the shop, you can get there a few minutes late, it will be alright." Quinnlyn said, and just like that, she was jogging down the hall to the elevator.

Beast Boy slowly closed the door, turning to face Raven. "Well, you got a job, now I need to find one." He said with a small smile. She nodded and went back into the bedroom. "And Rae?" He said after her. She turned around to face him. Blushing, he was looking at her, about ready to say something. "Sorry about- ehem," He coughed slightly. "Earlier." Looking at the ground, he wouldn't look up at her.

"It's—okay." She breathed and turned to go back into her bedroom to finish up getting ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last thing she heard when she stepped into the elevator was, "I thought you said you were okay?!"

Well she lied, she was half-human, so what did he expect, her to tell the truth all the time? Truthfully, she really wasn't okay; she didn't know what she was. True, she was upset at Beast Boy for being in the room while she was half-naked, but she guessed that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know when she would come into the room. But, then again, she couldn't knock the thought out of her head that when she saw Beast Boy, 'Wow he looks _good_.'

She closed her eyes as the elevator hit the ground floor, the doors opening with a bing. She walked out and out the front doors onto the busy city streets. She was a teenager, demon or not, they had hormones too. But—honestly, she couldn't like Beast Boy like that. It wasn't like those movies where there was a mix-up and the lonely girl shares a room with a gorgeous man then they fall in lov- wait. She stopped dead in her tracks, not caring that a few people bumped into her shoulders. She just labeled Beast Boy as _gorgeous_.

She shook her head and headed down the street, turning on all the right roads to get to the bookshop where she was now working. She was dumb and didn't get the name of the bookshop, she guessed she better. It took her another five minutes and soon she was there, _The Lavender Umbrella_. The letters where in white cursive, arched in the window. The under-arch read _Bookstore and Coffee House. _

She pushed open the door and seven people were lined up at the cash register. Three of them had books, they looked like they were students at the local university, and judging by the books they had, they were. Four of the people held the cups of coffee, sipping the warm liquid through the tiny hole in the top of the lid. "THANK GOD!" Quinnlyn shouted. "Rave, I need you to work the next cash register." Quinnlyn jerked her head to the computer thing she was next to. Raven didn't even take off her coat; she just went over to the register and stared at the boy in front of her.

He placed the book down on the counter _Pride and Prejudice _(A/n: since I have no clue what a college curriculum looks like, I just thought of a book so yea..). He smiled down at her as she picked up the book, not really aware of what to do. She glanced over at Quinnlyn who scanned the book over the scanner, and told the customer the price. So, she followed suit, scanning the hardcover book, the price came up on the computer screen. "$17.28." She told him as he dug into his back pant pocket to get his wallet. He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to her. "$2. 72 is your change." She said, fished out two dollars, two quarters, two dimes and two pennies. (A/N: Whoa… did not try that)

"Thanks." The guy said in a deep voice, took the change and she handed him the book and his receipt. But by the time Raven had finished one customer, Quinnlyn was finished with all of hers.

"Well Raven, not bad for your first time. Here." Quinnlyn said and lead her to the back of the store, in the back, there was a big table, filled with five large coffee pots, all brewing with canisters of sugar, cream, stirrer's, cups and lids all on the table. Right near there was a door labeled 'Employee's Only', Quinnlyn pulled a key out of her jean pocket, and pushed it into the door, it clicked open and in the door was a whole bookshelf, lining the wall, books filled it and there was a couch, table, lamp and coat hanger. "This is where you put your coat, and these are all the books we have in the back, so if someone asks for it, and it's not on the shelf out here, it will be back here. Here's your key." She said and handed a small silver key to Raven.

"Okay." Raven said and nodded a thank you to Quinnlyn.

"The store is separated into genres, as you can see-" Quinnlyn said and pointed up at the signs that read 'Romance', 'Science-fiction', 'Fiction', 'Non-Fiction', 'Historical', 'Culture', and a small section in the corner labeled 'Manga'. "So if anyone has a question, you just point them in the direction. You can work the register until-" Quinnlyn said and looked at her watch. "11:30, then we will rotate, 'kay?" Quinnlyn asked. Raven nodded. "Alrighty then, I'm going to go stock some shelves, any questions, I'll be back there." Quinnlyn said and walked down the 'Historical' aisle and into the back.

For the first time since Raven got there, she noticed it smelled like vanilla and jasmine, then she noticed that behind the counter, sitting on a ledge just at eye level, were two candles, one labeled vanilla, the other labeled jasmine breeze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy wondered down the street that lead out of the city, it had taken him twenty minutes, but he made it, and he was now on the outskirts of the city, where there was practically nothing. "Yeah, nothing." He murmured as he kicked a rock across the road. He lifted his head to look up at the clouds. "Why am I such a failure?" He talked to himself. "I couldn't get a girl to go out with me, I could never do a mission right, and I can't even find a job." He said frustrated.

He dropped his head so that he was looking straight ahead, he noticed that there was a large warehouse, so he picked up the pace and walked towards it. There were a few trucks going in and out, huge pieces of wood sticking out the back. He stepped to the opening, big guys walked past him, big pieces of wood under their arms, or over on their shoulders. His sneakers hardly made any noise on the concrete flooring as he went to the back, where he was only guessing where the manager was.

Sure enough, in the back sat a big guy with a black beard, sitting at a desk, punching in the keys to his computer using only his two pointer fingers. The guy raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy as Beast Boy sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice was so deep, it almost sounded scary.

"Uh- yeah. I was wondering if you had any openings?" Beast Boy asked, looking the big man in the eyes.

"I might." The man said. "Do you have a resume? Or any recommendations?" The man said, propping a meaty elbow on the desk.

'Yeah, my recommendation, just call up the Titan's Tower.' Beast Boy thought sarcastically. But instead, he just shook his head. "No sir."

"What's your name kid?" The man asked, eyeing Beast Boy.

"Gar Logan, sir." Beast Boy said as he sat up straight in his chair. "I-I was a wrestler." Beast Boy lied.

"Really?" The man asked and cocked an eyebrow. "At Jump High?"

"No sir, I just recently moved here from --- Virginia." Beast Boy lied.

"Oh, because I was going to say, you're a little liar if you said from Jump High, I've coached there for twenty years, and you don't look at day over twenty." The man let out a bellowing laugh. Beast Boy smiled, but sighed in relief.

"Well, you seem like a good kid, but the only thing I have open is heavy lifting. If you think you can do it, I'll give you a shot. You report here in my office at 8:00 on the dot. You'll be loading wood into the trucks, firewood; you came just in time for the big money season. You'll get ten dollars an hour and you'll work 'til five, and you get an hour from 11:30 to 12:30 for a lunch break. You get paid at the end of the week. Oh, by the way, I'm Jack Andrews, Mr. Andrews to you now. And you start tomorrow Mr. Logan."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thank you, I will, don't worry Mr. Andrews, I won't disappoint you." Beast Boy said, stood up and shook hands with the big man. He then left the office, feeling pride swell in his chest. He had gotten a job; he was going to support himself with out the help of the city.

He was heading home and realized what that crazy girl had said earlier to Raven… that she wasn't going to be home until five, he looked at his watch, it was almost ten o'clock. He had way too much time to kill; he could go to the store and get some food. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, there was a lone, twenty-dollar bill sitting in his pocket. He decided that he would go to the store and get some food, so that he wasn't going to starve at the apartment.

Making his way to the grocery store, he noticed how many people were out on the streets, these were the people he used to protect, and they'd never know it was he who saved them. After about fifteen minutes of walking, he finally made his way into the grocery store. He grabbed a basket and walked down the junk food aisle. Grabbing chips, cheese balls, brownies, soda and a bag of apples. Elasti-girl from the Doom Patrol always said an apple a day keeps the doctors away.

He made his way to the cashier the girl was chewing her gum and she scanned all the items. "$19.98 please." The girl said and he handed her the twenty. "Two cents is your change." She said and held out two pennies for him.

"Keep it." He said as he took the receipt and grabbed the two bags of food he had and headed out of the store.

What he would do with himself until five, he had no idea…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At five o'clock, Quinnlyn went into the back room to get her coat. "'Kay Ravie, we're done for today." Quinnlyn said as she handed Raven her coat. "I just need to lock up and we're good. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinnlyn said and smiled as Raven slipped on her jacket. They walked to the door and Quinnlyn turned off the lights as they walked outside. The brisk air felt good on Raven's face.

"Bye Quinnlyn." Raven said as she walked down the street towards the apartment building.

"Bye!" She heard Quinnlyn shout as Raven made her way to the street corner, crossing the street without getting hit by a car.

After a few minutes of walking, the apartment building came into view. She sighed and wondered if Beast Boy was home yet. Home. She paused her thoughts, but kept walking. Her home was the Tower, not this apartment. What would happen if someone found out about them, where would 'Raven Roth' disappear to? Where would 'Garfield Logan' end up going? She then thought about Starfire and Robin. "Protect her my ass." She mumbled as she stopped before crossing the street. 'You just want to make out.' She thought in disgust.

Crossing the floor to the elevator, she pushed the up arrow button and waited a second. The doors opened to reveal Scarlett, their neighbor, huge brown case in hand. Raven guessed it was probably a guitar, or a cello maybe. Scarlett smiled at Raven and Raven nodded as Scarlett passed by Raven as Raven entered the small elevator.

After what seemed like a forty-minute elevator ride and sixty football fields, Raven made it to their apartment door. Not bothering to dig in for her key, she knocked on the door. She waited.

No response. She knocked again. Waited.

Still no response. She began to get frustrated. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose. She knocked one more time. "Gar." She said monotonously. "Gar." She said a little bit louder.

Suddenly the door flew open and Beast Boy stood before her, white powder under his nose. "Hey Rae!" He said happily, his hair in all disarray. Her eyes widened.

"You're doing drugs? I leave you alone for a day and you start doing dru-" She started as she stepped into the apartment, Beast Boy burst into a fit of laugher, doubled-over and clutching his stomach. A hearty laugh escaping his light pink lips.

"Drugs?!" He asked as she cocked an eyebrow at her. "This-" He started, wiping the white powder off his nose and holding his finger in front of her face. "Is flower." He said and wiped it on her cheek.

_His fingers are warm._ The thought crossed her mind as she lifted her hand up to touch her cheek. Sure enough, the white residue was flower. She wiped it off her cheek and took off her jacket. "What are you doing with flower?" She said, honestly not sure what Beast Boy could be doing with the flower.

"I'm making you cookies." He said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. She stood in the hall for a minute in a semi-stupor. Beast Boy. Was making cookies. For _her_?

"You're making cookies for me?" She said softly as she entered the kitchen.

"Well for both of us." He said and smiled. As she looked into the kitchen, she was shocked. Never before had she seen so much mess. Spoons were everywhere, floor, sugar, eggs, vanilla, everything was on the small countertops and some was even on the floor. "Heh." He laughed nervously at her shocked look. "Before you say anything, I was going to clean this up. I promise I'll clean it up." He said and scratched his head. 'He looks cute like that.' Another thought that hit her like a tracker trailer.

Before anything could register in her mind, she looked up at him. "Need any help?" He gave her one of his cute smiles and nodded.

"Could use all the help I could get." Sheepishly smiling, he went back to stirring the dough.

A silence passed through them, it was almost deafening. A tight knot was forming in Raven's chest and she wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because just a second before, Beast Boy's hand brushed past hers? Or was it because she was remembering what happened earlier that morning? Was it because she was living alone with a boy?

"Why are you making cookies?" She asked him, he ignored her for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Hey Rae?" He said, not looking up from the bowl of dough, he just kept stirring as she stared up at his profile. "I'm sorry." He said simply, his expression uneasy.

"For what?" She said. She knew what he was sorry about, it was a reaction. Like in all of those movies that Raven secretly snuck into the Tower, the romance ones were the boy does something wrong and simply says sorry without any explanation whatsoever. The girl then asks for what and he tells them and they then vigorously make out. She highly doubted that would be the outcome of this discussion.

"For—" He cleared his throat, a slight shade of pink enveloping his cheeks. "This morning. When I saw—yeah." He said uneasily.

Raven turned back to the cookie sheets. "It's fine." She said, looking down at the metal sheets. Truth was, she wasn't fine with it, it was a little embarrassing having a teammate sees you half naked.

"Are you sure?" She felt his gaze on her face. She put her hand on the ledge of the counter and looked up at him, she nodded. He didn't believe her, who would? She was practically sulking. He left it at that and turned back to putting little balls of dough on the tray. "You know," he said, a smiling forming across his lips. He turned his head to face her, a big smile on his lips, and with all honesty, he told her, "I'd much rather have you for a roommate then Bird Boy."

(A/N: hope you enjoyed! Reminder! Running out of People to dedicate to! So if your reading I appreciate it!

Please Review, or I'll send my spork ninja's after you, and believe me, they are not friendly…

swn)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the LOOOOOOONG wait, but I'm back with yet another chapter of Chance. –stuffs fruit in mouth- I am currently feasting on this immaculately delicious pineapple and strawberry concoction that I chopped up and am now feasting on :3… anywho I'm seeing some BbxRae fluffiness in this chapter, I mean some _real_ fluffiness… too bad it's in a dream –winks- Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, BUT I'm working on a teleportation device ;D

Dedication: Descendant of Doom, darkCrysalis, Unfunny Joke, and Scarlet--- thanks so much for the compliment! But thanks to all who reviewed it means so much to me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First days were always awkward. Beast Boy learned that from his first day at school. Being green really didn't help, but his first day in kindergarten proved to be the most awkward thing he had ever been through. Five year olds weren't really interested in what you had to say, all they were interested in was the limited edition 200 pack of crayons you had. The first day on the Doom Patrol, sure there was about a fifteen-year difference, at the least, between him and the other members, and the first day of the Teen Titans was also weird. Being called 'kid in the goofy mask' really didn't help ones ego.

The first day of a real job was no different. Walking around learning the do's and don'ts of a corporation were a lot to wrap your brain around. So when Mr. Andrews asked him, "You got it?" All Beast Boy could do was nod his head like an idiot and watch Mr. Andrews walk away like a lonely puppy watching his master leave. His job wasn't _rocket science_, but he followed what the other guys were doing, throw a certain pile of wood onto a truck, closing the back when it looked full, and slapping the side a few times to let the driver know he could leave.

After a few years of kicking bad-guy ass, lifting weights and exercising, he was no weakling anymore, but those logs were _heavy_.

"What's your name kid?" A deep baritone voice said from the side. A few grunting sounds were heard from where that voice was, Beast Boy turned and met the chin, or should he say, _chins,_ of a very big man. Burly with black hair and a black goatee, the man before Beast Boy could be mistaken for Mammoth.

"G-Gar." Beast Boy said, cursing himself for stuttering.

The big man nodded and thrust out his hand, dropping the log on the ground. "Lou." The man said as Beast Boy took his hand and shook. "This is Ike," He said and pointed to a big blonde haired man with a plaid shirt and hat who smiled at Beast Boy. "Rob," Lou said and pointed to another big man with fiery red hair and green eyes. "And Marty." He said and pointed to an olive colored skin man with dark brown hair and dark eyes who waved a hand at Gar. "You have any questions, you ask us." Lou said and pointed to the four of them.

"Alright, thanks." Beast Boy said as he bent down to pick up another log to throw onto the truck. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Raven." Quinnlyn said as she propped her elbow on top of the counter. Quinnlyn had explained to Raven the day before that from one to three was the slowest time of the day, and they would probably only see a few customer's. Quinnlyn's outfit today was almost normal, her hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, jeans, her yellow converse sneakers, only today they had green lacing and a dark green shirt that said 'If you can't laugh at yourself, I'd be glad to do it for you' in white lettering. Raven's hair was down today, a black form-fitting shirt and dark blue jeans with a necklace and bracelet finished her look today.

Raven glanced at Quinnlyn who smiled mischievously at her. "So, who was that mega-hottie at your apartment? Please say it's your brother." Quinnlyn said as she blinked at Raven. A little taken back by Quinnlyn's comment, Raven just stared at her.

"Uh-" Raven started. Instead of having someone come in to the store and ask either one of them for help, this was not a cliché moment. No bell was going to save her now. "He's my roommate." She said simply. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Do you mean roommate, or do you mean _roommate_?" Quinnlyn smiled as she put an emphasis on the second roommate.

Raven could feel her cheeks flaming. "I don't sleep with him if that is what you're getting at." She said simply, very embarrassed that she was having this conversation with someone she didn't know well.

"Okay, sorry. Didn't mean it like that, but he is cute, you have to admit. So what is he to you? A friend, a benefit buddy possibly? A family memb--- oh God I would hope not, not after you said --- okay." Quinnlyn was blabbering, and Raven was getting a minor headache.

"He's a friend. We've known each other for a while." Raven said simply.

"Mhm. Okay then." There was a long pause Raven was so grateful for. But then, Quinnlyn asked yet another question. "Do you like him?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Raven was walking home from work, she wondered what she would make for dinner. Last night, well last night was a dozen cookies, not really healthy or nutritious. If she did make something, it would have to be a vegetarian meal, considering Beast Boy. She decided she would stop at the grocery store on the way home. Crossing the street and walking another block, she made it to the grocery store. She grabbed a basket and set off down the aisle.

She grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese and then went into the freezer aisle and grabbed a box of chicken tenders and finally found some tofu. Paying for the stuff, she walked out of the store and made her way to the apartment complex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy was tired. He was beyond tired, he was exhausted, he was so tired he could barely lift his legs to walk home. When Mr. Andrews had told him that it was heavy lifting, he didn't think it would be _heavy _heavy-lifting.

He half wished that Raven wouldn't be there when he got home so he could just go to sleep. He should take a taxi to work in the morning's so he wouldn't be as tired when he got to work. People were always on the streets, he had learned, and they were always doing something.

Making his way down the street towards the building, he noticed that it was darker. He laughed, he was so tired he wasn't even aware that it had gotten darker out. Maybe after his first paycheck, he would go and get a mattress, even if it was just on the floor, he'd be thankful for any mattress.

Pushing open the doors to the apartment building, he walked into the lobby, walked over to the elevator, pushed the button and stepped into the elevator. The ride up seemed like forever, and then the walk to his door was even longer.

Digging into his pocket, he grabbed the keys and pushed them into the door, turning the lock and pushing open the door. Stepping into the apartment, he kicked the door closed and walked straight to the couch, not bothering to see if Raven was home or not. He plopped down on the couch and kicked off his shoes. As his head fell back and hit the pillow, he could have sworn he smelt tofu and… macaroni?

He was too tired to even comprehend where he was. He could be in the wrong apartment for all he knew, all he knew was that it was 5:42, and sleep was taking over and soon he fell into the clutches of sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Beast Boy awoke, he opened his eyes, and at the angle he was at, he could see the clock that was on the microwave, 8:21. He propped himself on his elbows and yawned. He was feeling so much better now. As he stood up, he walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a bowl covered with aluminum foil. Scribbled on the top was 'Be', but then it had 'Gar' written on it. He lifted the top and looked into the bowl, and a pang instantly entered his chest.

Inside was some tofu, and macaroni and cheese. Raven had made them dinner, and he didn't even notice when he first went it. He sighed, great Beast Boy, he thought.

Just then, Raven walked into the kitchen, wearing a purple tank top and black sweatpants. She went to the cabinet, grabbed a cup and walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a gallon of water and pouring herself a cup. "Hey, uh Raven-" He started, scratching the back of his head. But before he could say another word, the gallon was back into the refrigerator, the cup of water was downed, and the cup was in the sink and Raven was out of the room.

She could always be in one room at one minute, and in another the next. He sighed, and then walked back into the bedroom. "Raven-" He said, pushing the door open, he saw her sitting on her bed, knees crossed Indian-style, reading a book. When her eyes fell on him, she picked up the book and discreetly stuck it under her pillow, her face monotonous, but her eyes looked somewhat hurt as she glared at him.

He gulped. Okay, he wasn't afraid of Raven… intimidated, to a degree, but not afraid. But the way her eyes narrowed when she didn't speak, he was started to rethink what the definition of afraid was…

"Rav-" He started, but was interrupted.

"I understand." She said simply, pulling out the book she had just seconds ago, opening to a page, and her eyes started to skim the page. He sighed, she was being difficult.

"No, Raven, I'm sorry. You made din-" He was interrupted again, his eyes shot up to meet the glaring eyes of the girl he used to be terrified of.

"It's fine. You can eat it now if you want." She said, not bothering to look up at him as she turned the page and kept reading.

As he left the room, one thought crossed his mind as he made his way down the hall into the kitchen, 'She's a bad liar.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long first day of work, he was very hungry. So after eating what was left of the dinner Raven made them, two apples and half a bag of potato chips, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Channel surfing, he explored the majority of the channels when he came across a station that had the time which was 9:28. He yawned and stretched out his back, scratching his belly in the process. He sniffed-rubbed his nose, getting up to check on Raven.

Walking down the semi-dark hallway, he knocked gently on her door. "Raven?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her reading. When she didn't answer, he pushed open the door slowly.

Propped up against her pillow, the book open on her lap, head cocked to the side, fast asleep, was Raven. He smiled as he walked into the room, he took the book from her lap and put her bookmark in it, placing it on her nightstand, he pulled back as much of the covers as he could. He then placed one hand under her knees and snuck his arm under her back. He lifted her from the bed as gently as he could, using her feet to push back the rest of the covers he placed her gently on the bed, pulling the rest of the covers over her body.

As he looked down at her, he noticed she had a slight smile on her face. She was a lot prettier when she wasn't glaring at him. Actually, she was a lot nicer if you just let her have her space when she wanted it. He liked how she wasn't hanging all over people, or taking advantage of them, he respected the fact that she was different from other girls, he enjoyed seeing her read, the way her lips moved with the words, craved to hear her voice, her ideas, he wondered what was going on in her head, what she thought of him, he wanted to know her ideas, and share his thoughts with her and…He sighed as he reached over to and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams Raven." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As she walked into the apartment, something was strange, something didn't feel right. She looked into the kitchen, wondering if he was in there, as she stuck her head in the doorway, there was no one in the kitchen, just the ticking of the clock was the only noise in the kitchen, 5:26. Glancing in the living room, not a pillow was out of place on the couch, nothing to make her think anything was out of the ordinary. But he wasn't supposed to be home yet; he was still supposed to be at work. _

_But the churning in her stomach made her think otherwise. An involuntary shiver raced up her spine, someone was in the apartment with her. Going against the mayor's orders, she concentrated her energy on the apartment. Sending out her energy to the apartment, she was not alone… a man was in there with her. But where he was, she couldn't figure out. _

_Stepping into the hall that led to her bedroom, she stopped in front of the hall closet, placing her fingers on the knob, she took a deep breath, whipping open the door, she met the white towels that sat in their rightful places on the shelf. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went into the bathroom. As she peered into the small bathroom, she stepped inside, then quickly drew back the curtain, nothing. She let out another sigh of relief, but then just as soon as relief had gone out, fear went in, as there was only one more place he could be… her bedroom. _

_Stepping across the hall, she noticed the bedroom door was open, as she stepped in, she glanced around, not seeing anything, but he could be in the closet, under the bed, behind the bed- as she stepped near the closet, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She gulped as she wrapped her fingers around the knob- before she could open it, two hands placed themselves on her shoulders and pushed her against the door, not as hard as she expected, actually, it was a gentle push. She winced as she waited for the blow… that never came._

_"Hey Rae." A smooth voice whispered in her ear, the lips brushing against her earlobe. Her shoulders crept up to her ears slowly, her eyes wide. She knew that voice. The hands that had grasped her shoulders, quickly, but gently, turned her around. She stared up into the green eyes of Garfield Logan. He smiled charmingly down at her, her heartbeat sped up to the point where she thought it would explode. He let a laugh escape his throat, and leaned his head into her ear. "Don't be afraid Raven, I wouldn't dream of hurting you." _

_His body pressed so closely against hers sent shivers up her spine and a blush to her cheeks. His dark long sleeve blue shirt covered to his wrists. Her hands, which had been pinned to her sides by his, had been let go as his hands rested on her cheeks, his forehead pressed against hers, her amethyst eyes staring into his forest ones. "Beast Boy-" She whispered, she hated how she had just sounded, so meek and fragile. _

_"Shh." He interrupted her, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone, a smile gracing his features. As his forehead pressed against hers, amethyst met forest green. He was teasing her, she knew, his lips were so close to hers. Suddenly, he opened his mouth to speak again, but his words were… croaks? "CROAK!" He was croaking like a frog. "CROAK!" He croaked again. _

She opened her eyes, her frog alarm clock had woken her from her dream. She was breathing heavily as she slapped the off button. "Some dream." She whispered as she climbed out of bed. The clock read 7:03, which meant it was time to wake Beast Boy. As she smoothed down her hair, she couldn't help but think of her dream. Biting her lip, she looked into the mirror hanging on the back of the door. Usually her dreams weren't just dreams, they were premonitions… could her dream be what happens next?

'Okay.' She reasoned with herself. 'Remember as much as you can from the dream.' She thought a moment. "The clock." She said. "It said 5:25, or something… It was dark." She said counting things off her fingers. 'What was he wearing?' She couldn't remember. She shook her head and went into the living room where Beast Boy was fast asleep, drooling on the couch. She let out a sigh.

"Beast Boy." She said as she shook his shoulder. "Get up." She said as she walked into the kitchen, pulling the orange juice from the refrigerator. Setting a cup on the counter, she poured a cup of juice. Then, she took a teapot out of the cabinet, filled it with water and placed it on the stovetop.

As she finished with that, Beast Boy came trudging into the kitchen, eyes barely open, he grabbed the cup of juice and downed it. After drinking the orange juice, his eyes glazed over, he whined to her. "Ritaaa, where's my Flintstone's vitamiiiin?" He grumbled. Raven stared blankly at him. 'Rita? Who's Rita?' She thought.

"Beast Boy, wake up. You have go to-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to go to school." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. "The kids – the kids just make fun afme. Don't make—urr, me go. I wannafight." He slurred like a drunk.

"You're going to work." Raven snapped, getting frustrated with him. "Now go." She said as she gave him a light push towards her bedroom.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled as he trudged into the hall. Just as she thought he would be okay, she heard a loud bang, then a swear, "Awww Robotman! You'reanasshole." He slurred/yelled. She figured Rita must have been Elasti-girl. Why was Beast Boy thinking about the Doom Patrol? She sighed as she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She hoped he would wake up properly before he lost a limb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it Ravie? Something's eatin' you, I can tell." Quinnlyn said as she stuffed some lettuce leaves in her mouth. It was lunch time and Quinnlyn had gone to the deli three stores down and got the two of them salads and extra large smoothies, a strawberry kiwi for Raven, and a strawberry mango for herself.

Raven took a sip of her smoothie and sighed. "It's nothing." She said as she speared some lettuce and a baby tomato. Quinnlyn cocked her head to the side and shook her head.

"Nothing is never nothing, it's always something, so intern, the nothing, means something, but it's not really nothing." Quinnlyn explained, looking at Raven exasperatedly. Raven started at the brown haired girl. She knew and could speak fluently more then four different languages… but trying to decipher what Quinnlyn just said… was a little difficult.

"What?" Raven asked after a few moments of internalizing.

Quinnlyn made an overly dramatic sigh. Then, her face contorted into shock. "OOOH! I KNOW I KNOW!" She shouted, causing Raven to loose hearing in her left ear. "Omigawd! It's UBERHOTTIE!" She shrieked as she clapped her hands together.

"What?" Raven asked again, staring at the beaming Quinnlyn.

"Uberhottie! Oh… um… I forget his name… but he was so cute! Roommate!… urm… GAR!" Quinnlyn said as she smiled at Raven.

"Uber-hottie?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh, yes! He could be one of those models on the bags of those preppy people!" (A/N: like Abercrombie or Hollister…)

Raven shook her head to try and keep Quinnlyn from seeing her blush. "No, it's not – Gar." She said as she turned away slighty from the other girl.

"Awww! Raven, it is him." She said softly, having an out of character moment.

"No." Raven reasoned. "No." She said again, shaking her head, blinking. "I-I can't, not- not him. He's just- he's- I-" She was stuttering, not helping the situation. A lump was forming in her throat and tears formed in her eyes. Could she like Beast Boy? It was possible, he was becoming more mature then when they were younger, but still. They say opposites attract, but Beast Boy and Raven were so opposite. He showed no real, solid evidence that he liked her even a little bit more then a friend.

Sure, she liked Beast Boy, but recently, since they were spending a lot more time together, well, more so then at the Tower, she was becoming fond of him. She enjoyed his company, secretly laughed at his jokes, admired how brave he was to take on a challenge such as living with her, respected the way he never backed down, craved to hear his laugh, and…

She put a hand over her heart, staring down at the countertop, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest. She opened her mouth and a shudder ran up her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a breath and straightened her back, then turned to Quinnlyn and offered a small smile.

"I'm not interested in him like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Raven and Beast Boy sat down to a pizza that Raven picked up on her way home. Sitting across from Beast Boy, she didn't look up from her plate, just ate her pizza. "Raven." Beast Boy said quietly. "You okay?" He asked as he set his third piece of pizza on the plate.

She nodded, not bothering to make eye contact. "Yeah." She said softly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I mean, you know you can talk to me about it, whatever it is." He said, trying to comfort her. 'No you wouldn't.' She thought sadly.

"Thanks." She said taking a deep breath, but then she stood up, not bothering to finish her slice of pizza, she took her paper plate over to the trash can, and dumped it in there.

As she was about to walk out of the room, Beast Boy stopped her. "Rae? I uh, was hoping that maybe we could watch a movie tonight?" He said hopefully, as she turned around, she saw he was waving a movie case. She sighed.

"Okay." She said and walked over to the TV, Beast Boy jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the Television, stretching his arm over the back. She sat down a good foot away from him.

"Hope you don't mind, it's the new Wicked Scary 6." He said as a girl walked down a dark and creepy hall, no light, no nothing.

"You know she's going to die…" Raven pointed out monotonously. He laughed.

"Yeah, but still." He said and as they finished their small conversation, a large octopus tentacle reached out from behind one of the doors and wrapped around the girls neck, dragging her into the room, the girl screaming her head off in the process. As the door closed, the screaming stopped dramatically, then in red "bloody" letters, 'Wicked Scary 6' appeared.

Throughout the movie, the main character and the main girl had a romantic interest, despite the fact that all of their friends were being coldheartedly murdered. Raven had somehow managed to get closer to Beast Boy, and close enough that their sides were touching. A song came on from the screen, a sappy love song. He laughed. "Even though all of their friends just got killed, they still manage to have a good suck-face minute." He said and cast Raven a small glance. She smiled slightly at the changeling.

"It's the sixth movie, they should have stopped after two." She rolled her eyes as the main character, Ray, just had a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pull him off into another dark, creepy room.

Raven gasped as blood gushed from the wound as the monster greedily gulped it up. Beast Boy laughed, it was like he was immune to such graphic things. "Don't worry Rae, I'll keep you safe."

_She enjoyed his company, secretly laughed at his jokes, admired how brave he was to take on a challenge such as living with her, respected the way he never backed down, craved to hear his laugh, and…_

_He liked how she wasn't hanging all over people, or taking advantage of them, he respected the fact that she was different from other girls, he enjoyed seeing her read, the way her lips moved with the words, craved to hear her voice, her ideas, he wondered what was going on in her head, what she thought of him, he wanted to know her ideas, and share his thoughts with her and…_

…She thinks she loves him.

…. He thinks he loves her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: Ok, a lot of fluffiness, and there will be EVEN MORE in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this out, cuz it's been about a month –dodges pointy object being aimed at head- but I'm back. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I just wanted to get this chapter OUT! anywho

please review, or the scary monster from Wicked Scary 6 AND Candy (who might make a surprise visit next chapter) will be after you…

swn


	10. Chapter 10

(A/n: I'm so so so so so sorry! It's been over a month since I last updated. School. Is. Evil. I thought for a while that teachers have to have lives… I've seen a few outside of school, but, when every teacher is loading you with homework, reports, tests and projects, you have to wonder if they have free time… plus my school musical sucked up my life, but it was soo much fun, anywho, 28 reviews!!! Whooooo! So happy about that…but anywho, here is the next chapter of Chance.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

Dedication: imadaywalker, Spy Inkie, Arcaten, tvlai17, and NewInTheSun14, But thanks to all who reviewed for the chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Raven sat down with her new book she had gotten from Quinnlyn yesterday, she wondered how she and Beast Boy, well mainly Beast Boy, could go through so much laundry in one week. Sitting cross-legged on one of the many hard seats of the Laundromat, she opened her book and started to read. She had two machines going, one dark, and one for the lights. She sighed. She supposed the mayor had wanted them to get the full feeling of being real people, and supplying them with no washing machine was necessary. She had to get up earlier then usual this morning to get to the Laundromat before work.

Finally, the washing machine buzzed and she reluctantly got up and grabbed the dark wash and loaded into the oversized bag she brought the clothes in. She was running late and she needed to be at work in seven minutes. After another two minutes, the white washing machine buzzed and she quickly got everything and stuffed it in the bag, grabbing her jacket, and purse and hurriedly walked out the door.

The bookstore was only a few minutes away and when Raven walked in, Quinnlyn was busy ringing up customers. "Hey Rae!" She shouted happily as a few of the regulars looked up and gave her a smile. She gave a small smile and hurried to the back room, pulling her key out of her purse, she jammed it into the knob and through her stuff onto the couch. Slamming the door behind her she jogged back out to the cash register and began to help Quinnlyn with the customers.

After a few minutes, the store had settled down and a few people where shuffling around as Raven sat on one of the stools behind the counter with Quinnlyn. "What was that big bag you had Rae? A _body_?" She chuckled as she examined her zebra striped nails.

Raven offered a smile. "No, laundry." She corrected and glanced over at Quinnlyn.

"Aw, is uberhottie not a good roommate?" She said with a pout.

"I really wish you would stop calling him that." Raven said with a sigh as she shook her head. "No, he's fine. I just don't like doing laundry." She said and remembered back at the Tower. Raven didn't know why Robin wouldn't just throw his socks at the villains… _that_ would take them out faster then his bo-staff.

"Oh, sorry Rae, but you have to admit. He is really cute." She said with a laugh as a customer came up and book two books on the counter. Quinnlyn got up and rang them up, giving the correct change to the person as they paid. "Have a nice day." She said as the customer left and she turned back to Raven, leaning on the counter.

"I guess." Raven muttered with a blush as she picked up the book Quinnlyn had gotten her. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." She said and pretended to read.

She heard Quinnlyn sigh. "Alright. How about we talk about… the weather?" Quinnlyn said sarcastically as Raven looked up and smiled slightly. Quinnlyn was slowly picking up Raven's sarcasm. "Ugh, Raven, you know I can't go long without talking." She whined and grabbed a match from the ledge above them and lit the two candles.

"But I can." Raven said, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

"You're no fun Raven." Quinnlyn said as the clock gonged nine times. "Oh, you how happy I am?" Quinnlyn asked randomly.

"I thought you were upset, well, two seconds ago you were." Raven said and looked up.

"Well, I was, but now I'm happy. You know why?" Quinnlyn itched forward.

"I'm not a mind reader." Raven said with a half smile.

"IT'S FRIDAY!" Quinnlyn shouted happily as she did a little dance, her sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor behind the counter.

"Yay." Raven said monotonously as Quinnlyn's face fell and she stared at Raven.

"You'd make such a fabulous cheerleader." Quinnlyn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and walked down one of the aisles of books. Raven just smiled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous." Raven smiled slightly and went back to her book.

Suddenly, Quinnlyn screamed. Raven's head bolted up and looked up at Quinnlyn, ready to punch an attacker. "Raven said something funny! Raven said something funny!" She screamed and Raven glared at her coworker.

"That's not funny." She pointed out. "I thought you were being attacked." She muttered. Quinnlyn doubled over laughing.

"No no, just having a spaz attack." She chuckled and wiped a tear from underneath her glasses. Raven rolled her eyes as she concentrated on the romance novel beneath her. It was a good one, the couple didn't rush into being in love, they actually hated each other. Raven shrugged and kept reading silently as Quinnlyn helped the few customers in the shop.

"Come on kid, lift with your knees." Lou instructed as Beast Boy hoisted another heavy log onto the truck. "We've been telling you that for the last two and a half weeks now, come on Gar." Lou grunted as he through two large logs onto the truck. Beast Boy winced as he lifted more logs and through them onto the truck. He'd been doing this job for almost three weeks now, and he sort of noticed that his arms had gained some more muscles. But, he felt heavier, not just in the weight sense, he felt fine that way, but living with Raven was turning out to be just as he pictured it.

Raven not talking to him, Raven ignoring him, Raven giving him dirty looks. She only talked to him when she asked him if he wanted dinner or 'is this shirt dirty?'. He sighed, sure, he liked Raven, she was—he couldn't really tell what she was. He sighed again and Ike came over, slapping him hard on the back. "Come on Gar, we have a huge shipment today. You okay?" His deep voice would be intimidating in a dark alley, but Ike was one of the nicest guys here.

Beast Boy shrugged him off and hauled two more logs into the truck. "I'm fine. Just have some stuff on my mind…" He grunted as he lifted more logs into the truck.

"I have got the most fabulous idea." Quinnlyn declared happily as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head in disbelief. "I can not believe I thought of this." She said and smiled at Raven, who looked up from her book and stared at the strange girl.

"And that would be?" Raven questioned, putting the bookmark in place and closing the book, uncrossing her legs and standing up behind the counter.

"LUNCH!" Quinnlyn bellowed happily as she hugged her torso. "Tummy is so hungry." She said and rubbed her torso gently.

"That is really strange that you named your stomach." Raven blinked with a half smile.

"No, it really isn't. Tummy starts to hurt when he's really hungry, letting me know that it is time for some FOOD!" Quinnlyn said with a smile as she skipped around to the door. "What do you want Rave? I can pick something up? Chinese? Italian? Cajun? Convenient Store junk food?" Quinnlyn asked as she grabbed her funky purse from the coat hanger.

"Chinese?" Raven offered, not really caring.

Quinnlyn smiled. "Good, I was hoping you would say that, I'm in the mood for some Fried Wonton and some Honey Chicken!" Quinnlyn smiled and rubbed her stomach. "And your tummy Rave?"

"Uh, Vegetable Lo Mein and Orange chicken." Raven said and Quinnlyn pushed the door open.

"Be back in twenty, take care of things Rave."

"So what's eatin' you kid?" Lou asked as the guys sat down for their lunch break. "And don't say nothing 'cause we know its nothing." Lou said, pointing to Ike and the boys.

Beast Boy sighed. It wasn't really like him to be like this, and truthfully it wasn't in his nature to talk about things like this, things like Raven. "Just… girl trouble I guess." The boys chuckled and Ike spoke up.

"Is it a girl, or is it the lack of one." He said with a smirk and the other guys laughed.

"No, there's a girl." Beast Boy said, taking a bite of his tofu. "There's a girl."

"Well what's the problem?" Lou asked, beef from his sandwich falling onto his lap, making Beast Boy wrinkle his nose.

"She's- different. I- she's kinda hard to get along with. But, I still – I don't know." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well Gar, you're a man. You need to take the initiative, tell her that you like her. Don't keep her in the dark. Let her know." Ike said, putting a hand on Beast Boy's back.

"I- I might. I don't know." Beast Boy offered a smile as he got up and walked away towards the warehouse.

"That was coming from the guy who's been single since high school and had to take his fifteen year old cousin to prom?" Lou and the others let out a bellowing laugh.

"Shut up." Ike grumbled as he shoved some food in his mouth.

"But really Raven, what is wrong with uberhot- Gar?" Quinnlyn asked as she put some chicken in her mouth. Raven sighed.

"Why did you bring this up?" Raven questioned, putting her chopsticks in the takeout container.

"This is almost as good as a soap opera!" Quinnlyn insisted, her eyes wide as she blinked at Raven. "And he's cute." Raven scoffed as Quinnlyn smiled.

"There's nothing to tell." Raven said as she pushed some lo mein in her mouth. "He's just my roommate." She said monotonously as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aw Rave, come on, tell me when you met."

"We- met when we were fourteen. Our- parents were friends." She lied and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "We went to school together."

"Aw! Cute! I'm so jealous." Quinnlyn rested her chin on her palm. "I had a boyfriend." Quinnlyn said looking off into the distance, like she was remembering something. Raven was going to tell her that Garfield was not her boyfriend, but decided not to. She chuckled as Raven looked at her profile, no emotion showing. "His name was Jeff." She held her arm as she said his name.

"What happened?" Raven said quietly. Not knowing why she was asking Quinnlyn this, she didn't like to pry into peoples business.

Quinnlyn pursed her lips. "He--uh. He changed." She said looking down at the counter, tears forming in her eyes. "It was seven months." She said and pounded her fist on the counter, causing Raven to jump slightly. "Seven months then he just- left. 'Oh yeah, well, I found another girl two months ago.'" Quinnlyn repeated, tears falling from her eyes. "Gosh." She said with a laugh as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "He had the nerve to tell me who she was. Some superhero uber-slut who could throw rocks."

Raven's eyes widened as she chocked on her noodles. "What?" She said angrily.

"Some blonde girl who worked with the Titans at one point. Two years ago." Quinnlyn said as she whipped her tears. Raven was in a temporary state of shock. "Then he comes back telling me she disappeared, found out she was only sixteen and that he _did it_ with a minor. Asking me to take him back. I told him I was only twenty and I was stupid and naive." Quinnlyn explained her story further.

"Sorry to dump this on you Rave, I just, haven't talked to anyone about..." Quinnlyn's voice seemed far off. Terra? Two years ago. Two years ago when Terra left the Titans. When she broke Beast Boy's heart and almost killed them all. She knew there was another reason other then gaining powers from Slade, and it was a boy. Raven chuckled. She couldn't believe she was laughing; it was ridiculous.

"Small world." She whispered as Quinnlyn stared at her strangely.

"What Rave?" Quinnlyn asked as she stared at Raven with puffy eyes. Raven shook her head and sighed. So Terra really was a slut.

"Nothing." Raven sighed as she continued eating her lunch.

"Rave-" Quinnlyn started, sniffling. "I'm going to go in the backroom.. Okay? I'll be back soon." She said and Raven felt bad for her. Quinnlyn always seemed happy and care-free, and she had that bad experience with that guy. She stared at the noodles at the bottom of the take out container. What would she be like if she was…normal? Would she be like any other girl, or would she be like she was now?

The bell above the door chimed and Raven looked up to see a girl with a canary yellow, white polka dot shirt with a turquoise belt, skinny dark jeans and turquoise flats, and huge glasses covering her eyes. Raven's eyes widened to the point that they widened, her mouth twisting into a tighter line. The outfit was not what caused Raven to want to run away. She only knew two people with soft bubblegum pink hair.

And the one was in Gotham with Kid Flash.

"Ravie? RAVIE!" Candy's glasses lowered so she could see, sea-foam bluish eyes peeked over the dark rims. "RAVIE! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here!?" Candy's voice shrieked as she jumped over to Raven, hugging her so tightly that Raven thought her lungs would collapse.

"Um, Rave? Who's this?" Quinnlyn asked as she came out of the backroom, questioning look on her face.

Candy gasped and let go of Raven. "I love your shoes!" She hollered as her hands shot up to her face, admiring Candy's green wedge shoes.

"Um thanks? I'm Quinnlyn." Quinnlyn smiled happily.

"Love your name! Candy." Candy smiled as she turned to Raven. "Ravie! I can't believe I found you!"

"Me either." Raven muttered as she resisted the urge to twitch. "Quinnlyn, this is Candy my friend from high school." Raven lied as she shot Candy a look.

"Friend?" Quinnlyn cocked an eyebrow and tried to hide her smile.

"Ah Ravie, where's Red, and the babe?" Candy asked. Raven guessed she meant Starfire and Robin.

"I- we haven't talked in a while." Raven explained and looked at Candy. Her face fell but she quickly recovered.

"When do you get to leave?" Candy asked, both Raven and Quinnlyn.

"Oh, fi-" Raven started, but Quinnlyn interrupted.

"You can go now Raven, I can handle things, you go catch up." Quinnlyn said as she stepped around the counter.

Raven's eyes widened and before she could shake her head, Candy latched her hands around Raven's arms and Raven barely had enough time to grab her jacket, purse, and body-sized load of laundry before Candy dragged her out of the store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Ravie, I can't believe I get to see you!" Candy gushed as the two walked down the busy streets of Jump City. "This is exciting. I was in town to meet up with an old friend, she lives here, and I was going to go and get a cup of coffee and I see you!" She said happily, then she added quietly. "My favorite superhero." Raven shot her a glare and the two continued walking. "Ah, your hair looks absolutely wonderful." She gushed as she held a strand in her fingers. "You hungry Ravie?" Candy asked as the wind picked up and blew her hair in her face.

Raven shook her head. "I just finished eating before you came in there." She said simply and Candy pouted.

"Oh well, AH!" Candy gasped as her hands went up to her face. "I have the best idea ever!" She shrieked as she stopped in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. People walked past them and Raven could feel their eyes on her. Candy was digging around in her purse, taking things out and holding them in her arms. "Come on, I know your in here." She mumbled, taking out mp3 players, cell phones, beepers, lip-gloss, tissues, and more. "FOUND IT!" She bellowed as she thrust her arm over her head, a tiny piece of paper held between her blue colored nails.

"And what exactly did you find?" Raven questioned as Candy quickly loaded her belongings back in her purse.

Candy scoffed. "Red's address, let's go!" It took Raven a few minutes to realize that Candy was already crossing the street and on the other side, waving for her to catch up.

"This is going to be fun." Raven muttered as she quickly crossed the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's overly joyful voice shrieked as Raven was encased in a Tameranian bear hug. "It has been so long since I've seen you last!"

"It's good to see you too Star." Raven chocked out as Starfire led Candy and her into Starfire and Robin's apartment. "Friend Candy, you are here too?" Starfire asked innocently as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah! I was in town and saw Ravie working and I decided we should come and visit you Red." Candy exclaimed as she slide off her jacket.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands. "Friend Raven, I feel like I'm at home, I have not heard from you, Beast Boy, or Cyborg." She said sadly.

"Same here." Raven said quietly as Starfire led the two girls into the living room. "So, is Robin here?" Raven asked, looking around the room. Starfire shook her head.

"He is at work now, he is an assistant at a karate dojo and works at a grocery store some nights." Starfire said softly. "And I've been enjoying the watching of a little neighbor girl. It pays well." Starfire said as she smiled at Raven, taking her hand. "What have you and Beast Boy been doing?"

"Don't mind me, I'll just get myself some chips." Candy muttered as she walked into the kitchen, eyeing a bag of chips that laid helplessly on the countertop, ready to be devoured as Candy's eyes grew mischievous as she reached for the bag.

"I've been working at a bookstore, and Beast Boy's working at a lumber yard." Raven said simply and Starfire smiled brightly. "What?" Raven questioned, eyeing Starfire suspiciously.

"Nothing." Starfire said innocently, but Raven knew that Starfire wasn't all butterflies and rainbows. "It's- well," She paused, looking at her fingers in her lap, a smile playing on her features. "Has anything… happened?" Starfire asked mischievously as Candy's head suddenly poked through the doorway, a smile on her face as she munched down on chips.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked and looked at Starfire in confusion.

"Raven, I do believe you are 'playing dumb' with me. Have you and Beast Boy… what's the phrase? Oh yes, done the hooking up?"

Raven nearly chocked on nothing and gaped at Starfire. Candy laughed as she came in the room and sat down next to Starfire. "No." Raven gasped out. "Not even close." Raven muttered as her breathing went back to normal.

"Oh, but has there been any 'feelings of like'?" Starfire asked innocently as she smiled at Raven.

"No. There hasn't." Raven shook her head and Candy laughed.

"Well what about you Starfire? Anything with you and the Boy Wonder?" Candy wiggled her eyebrows and Starfire turned almost as red as her hair.

"Well I-" She started and bit her lip. "We have done the kissing." Starfire offered and Raven cracked a smile.

"Ooooh, do you mean innocent kissing, or do we mean, _making out_?" Candy inched closer to Starfire as if inching closer to Starfire would make her tell any faster.

Starfire blushed deeper and pressed her lips together. Raven smiled, "Oh, so the Boy wonder isn't just skilled in hand-to-hand combat." Raven smiled and Starfire's eyes widened.

"He's skilled in tongue to tongue too." Candy smirked and Starfire's hands shot up to cover her face as she squeaked and Candy let out a yell. "AHH! I can't believe it!" Raven smiled and looked at Starfire who was shaking her head in her hands. "This is so juicy." Candy laughed as she set the chips down and prodded Starfire again. "So, does the Boy Wonder ever walk around in… _nothing?_" Candy dared and both Raven and Starfire's eyes widened.

"No!" Starfire gasped. "We- he does not do that!" Starfire held her chest as she gasped for air.

"Oh, darn, I would have stuck around for a little while if you said yes." Candy giggled as she nudged Starfire with her elbow.

After some more talking, it was around four and Candy thought it was time to leave. "Please Friend Raven, call and we shall have the 'get together'." Starfire smiled as Raven and Candy stepped out the door of Starfire's apartment. "It was good to see you friend Candy." Starfire said and hugged Candy.

"You to babe, we'll have to have lunch next time I'm in town." Candy smiled as she stepped back.

"I will S-Kori." Raven said as a woman walked by the door. "Bye." Raven said as Starfire gave Raven one last hug.

"Byyyyyye!" Candy sang as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Now what?" Candy pondered as they stepped in the elevator. "Ooh! I know! Let's go to your place!" Raven looked at Candy and sighed. She had a feeling it would come to that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooh! Raven, I like your place. It's cute, like a picture out of Newlywed's magazine." Candy said as she gave a look back to Raven who glared at her in return. "Oh! Idea! Let's make dinner for BB, after a long day of lifting so much weight, and gaining muscles," Candy shivered in delight. "He should have a good meal." Candy explained as she set her jacket down on the back of the couch.

"It's Friday, he should be home earlier." Raven explained, sliding her jacket on the coat rack behind the door.

"Ohh! So how much time does that give us?" Candy said and looked through the refrigerator.

Raven looked up at the clock, "About fifteen minutes." She explained.

"AHH!" Candy screamed, causing Raven to jump in surprise. "Well, I have a cure for that. Pizza! I'll go get it and be back in half an hour!" Candy yelled and raced out of the door and it slammed behind her, leaving Raven alone in their apartment.

"Um, okay?" Raven said to herself and sighed, sitting down on the couch. After a few minutes, the door opened and in stepped Beast Boy, eyes tired and feet dragging on the floor.

"Hey." He said quietly and she looked up and nodded her head. "I'm uh- going to take a shower, so…" He didn't need to finish the sentence; Raven's head had already disappeared behind the couch. "Okay." He said and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Staring up at the ceiling makes one think about all that is happening in their life, Raven realized as the crème colored ceiling stared back at her. Would this whole experience be a waste? Would someone find out and have the Titan's go back to their old life? Would they live out the year and in the end find out they didn't like the superhero life and just stay Raven Roth and Kori Anders? Would Starfire and Robin really stay in love after they went back to the Tower?

She sighed and hugged herself. "Would I go back?" She whispered to herself as she her the shower water come on.

Raven thought she dozed off because the next thing she realized, Beast Boy was standing over her, "What's for dinner?" She winced as she sat up slowly.

"Candy went to go get pizza…" She said quietly as she stood up.

Beast Boy froze, his shoulders tense as he looked questioningly at Raven. "Candy? As in, Candy the-the creepy Candy?" He asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Raven uneasily. She nodded and he groaned, grabbing his hair. "Oh God, not Candy." He said as he made a face as Raven swept past him.

She raised her eyebrows as she went into the kitchen, the clock read 5:37 and she wondered how long she was asleep. She opened the refrigerator and gazed in, not really hungry, but hungry out of boredom. The phone rang and Raven paused, she hadn't given anyone their phone number, so she wondered who it could have been. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke into it.

"Ravie! Hey it's me Candy, um, just want to let you know that I can't get the pizza. It's a hair emergency; Paris and Nikki want matching hair colors! Che, heiresses, can't make up their minds." Candy's voice sounded annoyed and far off. "So give BB some love and I'll give you a call later, kay? Make sure you cellular phone it!" Candy exclaimed happily.

"Wait, Candy… how did you get this number?" Raven wanted to know as Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at her in shock, mostly because she was talking to Candy.

"Oh! Silly me!" She laughed and her voice sounded farther off. "I got it from the mayor. Look Ravie, I got to go, I'm boarding the airplane now, Bye!" She said and the line went dead. Raven pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the phone. How had Candy gotten to the airport so quickly? She shrugged and hung up the phone.

"Never mind about dinner." Raven said as she walked past Beast Boy who was snacking on an orange. "Candy had to leave." Beast Boy nodded his head in understanding and his mouth made and 'o' shape. "She gives you love." Raven added uneasily, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey um, Raven?" He caught her before she could escape to the bedroom. She turned and looked at him with cold amethyst eyes. "Um, thanks, for- doing my laundry."

"You're welcome." Starting to walking away as she spoke.

Before she could get to far, he added quickly, "I- I can do more. I feel bad that yo-".

"It's fine." She stood in the doorway for a moment, silent overwhelming the two and she looked painfully at the ground. She willed her legs to move, but they stayed stationary, it was almost like her legs, instead of her brain, were expecting Beast Boy to say more.

"Do- do you like me?" He questioned out of the blue, his voice tense. She looked at him in surprise, turning to meet his gaze.

"What?" She questioned him as she almost glared at him.

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't like people, I know that, but it seems that you hate me the most." He said bitterly as his eyes narrowed at her.

"I don't hate you Gar." She said turning away from his harsh glare.

Beast Boy stepped closer to her and glared down at her. "Really Rae? Because every time I try to talk to you, you either look at me like I'm diseased or you ignore me completely!" He said as his eyes still harsh, his voice growing louder with each word.

"I don't hate you!" She snapped angrily at him as she turned to face him, her eyes as harsh as his.

"Then what is it Raven?" He questioned, his shoulders loosening, as if he was calming down.

She turned her head to the side. "I-" she gulped and turned her head back up to him. "I don't know how to talk to you." She said softly, folding her arms under her chest.

His eyes suddenly blazed with determination as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door, grabbing their jackets off the coat rack. "You're going to talk to me now." He said, the two walking out of the door and he closed the door behind them.

"Where are you taking me?" She spat out, glaring at the back of his head as the walked towards the elevator.

"We're going for a walk." He said simply and the two stepped into the elevator, Raven snatched her arm away from his grasp and the two rode in silence. They hit the main lobby and Raven was dreading stepping out of the apartment building. She gulped and she figured, if she could get behind a plant, she could phase up through and make it back to their room before Beast Boy would even notice she was gone, but he made her walk beside him, his hands shoved defiantly into his pockets.

After a few long agonizing minutes of silence, the sky was growing darker. "So…" He started, trying to find something to say and Raven felt an odd twist in her chest cavity. Did she and Beast Boy really have nothing in common? Had her brief infatuation been just that, just a small crush, an attraction? She breathed out painfully and she decided she needed to speak.

"How's work?" She blurted out randomly. 'What the hell was that?' A voice in the back of her head chirped at her. Raven visibly winced. She had to agree with that voice. She was neither random, nor did she blurt things out without thinking them through first.

"Can I ask you something Rae?" Beast Boy looked up at the setting sun, ignoring her question, which she didn't mind at all. She nodded slowly and pulled her jacket closer to her as she could feel the temperature dropping. "What do you like about me?"

Taken back by his question, her eyes widened and she turned to look up at his profile. "I-" She started, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Why do I need to explain myself?" As she questioned his logic, a small smile broke across his features.

"Honest curiosity." He said and looked at her quickly.

Uneasily looking at the ground, she thought a brief moment. "You're nice?" She offered, not really sure of what else to say.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Come on! I have nothing else going for me?" He questioned and she thought a moment.

"You're—sweet, when you need to be." She said softly, flushing as the two kept walking. He stretched his arms behind his head, placing his hands at the bottom of his neck. (A/N: like naruto does…) He smirked and cast a glance towards her.

"Alright," he nodded approvingly. "Keep going." She rolled her eyes and his smile grew.

"You're funny,… sometimes." She quickly corrected herself as her blush grew deeper. She heard him mutter something like 'I knew it' but she kept going. "You're intelligent, even though you don't think you are. You have some chivalry in you, which isn't a bad thing…. You're very compassionate to others, and you put others before yourself. You have respect for other people, you're brave, not to the standard of Robin, but you're brave. I-I like that about you." She said, realizing she just blabbed everything she thought of him and was in utter mortification at what she just said.

His smile was enormous and he looked at her. "I like how you're different, you're mysterious, like a treasure chest no one's been able to open yet. I want to figure you out." She nervously played with her fingers, despite the cold that was making them slightly number.

"You don't take advantage of anyone; you'd never ask anyone for help if it would inconvenience him or her. You've saved all of us so many times, you're one of the strongest people I know, you've endured so much Rae, you don't give yourself enough credit." He said with a smile on his face as he watched her get more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Let's change-" She started, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, trying to change the subject, she was completely unsuccessful, Beast Boy kept going on.

"You crave solitude, hiding away in your room so many times, but I think you crave people too." He said and she blushed deeply, her breath growing shorter.   
"Beast Boy-" She started, but he kept talking, despite that she desperately wanted him to stop.

"I want you to crave me Raven." He said desperately, she sucked in air as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, pressing herself up to him, his hand was snacked around her waist. He tucked his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his warm lips to hers, her eyes wide and her arms up awkwardly near her head. He kept his lips pressed firmly against hers; almost afraid of what would happen when he stopped.

After a brief moment, she pushed him back roughly, her eyes brimming with tears and his eyes wide. Her breathing was ragged as she stared at him, he wasn't breathing, he was too afraid; she stepped back from him, staring at the ground. What had he just done? "I-" He started so upset with himself that he would be so stupid about this whole thing.

"Why did you do that?" She gasped out, staring at him as she blinked back tears, her heart pounding in her chest. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"I- I don't know. I like, I think I-" He started, but was stopped when a small body through itself at him. He looked down to see Raven, pressed against him in an embrace, arms around his torso, face on the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, as her eyes were pressed closed. As he looked down at her head, his arms wrapped around her and he started laughing, she looked at him and he really laughing. A small smile crossed her features as the two held each other. The words were not needed, Raven understood Beast Boy's feelings, and she had a feeling that he did the same. "Beast Boy?" She questioned quietly.

"Hm?" He asked as he put his nose in her hair, smelling her scent, the scent of raspberries. As he inhaled the enchanting scent, he wasn't paying much attention.

"You're really stupid." She said and she smirked at him as he looked down at him and he hugged her tighter as he broke into a smile.

Chuckling, he leaned down to her ear. "Yeah well, look who's with stupid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: okay, it's almost been two months! Sooo I'm holding a contest for the 200th reviewer (since it will be my first ever 200th review!), I'm going to go by the 200th person that shows up on the review list… and that person can give me a oneshot idea for Teen Titans, and I will write it for them. Please forgive, spelling, grammar, just forgive me.. haha. O for those of you who think this is going to be a lemon… IT IS NOT! Just so you know…

So get out there and review, or I won't update in _three_ months… just kidding :3

swn


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Hi everyone! So happy for last chapters reviews, 35, I think.. but thanks to all who reviewed and Congratulations to Cratbro, you won the oneshot contest! (please email me so we can possibly figure this out…) OH GOODNESS! GOODNEWS! I think I know what I'm going to do for the end of this story… lets say… it _will_ lead to a sequel…so yeah, again, thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up!, cuz **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF CHANCE!!!** :D

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto Gama-sama wallet…

Dedication: Draknal, SGT Faust, Kiome-Yasha, glossy3 and The Flying Frog--- thanks for your constructive criticism, hope I do better this time ;D! Thanks to all who supported this story, I hope you love the next!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone seems uber-happy today…" Quinnlyn said late morning when Raven had come out of the backroom, carrying a stack of manga over to the anime section. She shot Quinnlyn a look as she shook her head. Raven had come into the store that morning with an actual smile on her face.

"I don't think that smiling constitutes as 'uber-happy', Quinnlyn." Raven said over her shoulder as she put the manga in order, fixing the out of place books. It had been two weeks since Beast Boy had kissed her and things were going smoothly. He had hugged her almost every chance she would let him and he would hold her and kiss her equally as much. She couldn't complain, she was half-human after all, and humans loved to be held.

Raven heard Quinnlyn sigh and she smiled. "Ravie, Ravie, Ravie. You smiling is like," Quinnlyn paused for a minute. "It's like a rainy summer day that turns to snow… It doesn't happen that often." Quinnlyn pointed out, blinking at Raven. Her hair in two knots at the nape of her neck, denim skirt with a teal shirt and dark purple knee high socks and yellow rain boots was her 'call to fashion' today. Raven's dark jeans, converse and dark gray graphic t-shirt was what she felt like today.

"Thanks." Raven muttered and turned her head to look out the window, a figure swept by quickly, almost not noticeable. She shook her head and let it go. It wasn't her place to worry about things like that anymore. But as she reassured herself this, it didn't stop an eerie tingle sweeping up her spine.

"You done Rae?" Quinnlyn's voice called as Raven stood up. She nodded, not like Quinnlyn would see, but she went into the backroom and threw the box randomly on the ground and walked back to the front of the store. "Ugh, it's so slow! I hate not having customers… it kinda makes this place a little creepy." Quinnlyn said as she propped her elbow on the countertop. Raven nodded and looked out the window again, nothing but people walking down the sidewalks.

"But back to what I said earlier Raven… why are you so gosh darn happy?" Quinnlyn smiled. Raven shrugged and went to sit on the stool behind the counter.

"No reason." She said simply and pulled out a book.

"Raven, do I have a birth certificate around my neck saying I was born yesterday?" Quinnlyn sounded exasperated. Raven looked up and Quinnlyn was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"…No."

"Well then, tell me. I know you." Quinnlyn wiggled a finger in Raven's face. "I know you." She said and cracked a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nothing happened Quinnlyn."

"Okay… you may have fooled me this time, but next time, you're gonna be the sucka, fool!" Quinnlyn did some rapper/gangster move and Raven cracked a smile.

"Maybe." Raven said smartly as she went back to her reading. Not noticing the man staring at her through the glass window.

Xxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Vic, you're the fastest at this, you can finish this for me." A boy with short black hair leaned against a 1974 blue Mustang as Cyborg's human legs stuck out from underneath the car.

Cyborg laughed. "Yeah Ross, and have you get paid for something you didn't do? Nah man, you can do it." Cyborg said sliding out from under the car, a smile on his chocolate brown skin.

"Che, I can dream." Ross, Cyborg's co worker at Manny's Mechanic Shop and close friend, said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, well dream about getting this thing done by tomorrow, the owner is coming by tomorrow mornin' and he'd expect it to be done." Cyborg said standing up, dusting off his navy blue uniform pants.

"You guys done yet?" A feminine voice sounded behind them and both boys turned to see Samantha, a college student who was amazing at fixing any car, had her hand on her hip as she shook her head at the two boys.

"Hey." Ross said, raising his eyebrows, propping his elbow on the side view mirror, but hit air instead and lost his balance, his head inches from hitting the door. Samantha giggled and turned to Cyborg.

"I know Victor the Magnificent would be working his tail off for this." She laughed, sliding her hand over the top of the door, Cyborg shrugged.

"I'm letting this one to Ross for now." He said and pat Ross on the back who was still recovering from his embarrassing fall.

"Cool, well, good luck with that, I have to fix a _mini-van_." She said and wrinkled her nose, her beige skin and dark hair made her eyes stand out, and Ross definitely noticed.

"Mini-van's aren't ---that bad." Ross blurted as he stuck his arm behind his back. Samantha sent him a questioning look and laughed, shaking her head as she walked back into the main office. Once she was out of sight Ross slammed his palm on his forehead. "Jesús Cristo, I can't even talk to her!" He said angrily as Cyborg laughed.

"Just relax with her dude. Chill when you're near her." Cyborg said as he put his arm around Ross's shoulder.

"Quiero oir trabajando adentro alli!" The deep baritone voice of Manny, the owner of Manny's Mechanic Shop, and Cyborg and Ross's boss yelled out from his office and Cyborg and Ross jumped. Cyborg knew, from Manny constantly yelling, that that meant get back to work… so that is what they did, got back to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grayson!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she bounded for the tall black haired man as he entered their apartment. "I am so joyfully happy you're home." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around, laughing.

"It's good to see you too Star. You're home already?" He smiled into her hair as he kissed her head. He sat her back on the ground where she stood in front of him and nodded.

She reached a hand up to his cheek and used her thumb to rub around his eye. "Why does it seem so long since I have seen you last?" She questioned as she giggled as he covered her hand with his own, pulling her to him. She laughed when she felt his hand run up and down her side, tickling her.

"Because," Robin said with a smile as he spoke into her ear. "It has." He said and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Starfire had to admit, in her heart of hearts, she was so happy that Robin had made the switch to living like a normal person. She had seen such a drastic change in him and it was for the best. Maybe the fact of not having to worry over the city had made him so happy and carefree that he had opened up to her and had become more romantic and cute with her. She inwardly dreaded the day when it would be time to go back to saving the city, having Robin transform back into the obsessive compulsive, workaholic, crime-fighter that he was only a few months before.

He set her down and he sat on the couch, relaxing into it. She wanted to tell him that she had felt strange today while watching their neighbor. That, someone had been watching her, but she didn't want to worry him with it… But maybe, she thought, it would be best to tell him.

"Robin…" She called quietly as she walked into the back room, he heard a small _bump_ noise.

"Star?" He called out, stretching his arms over his head.

"I am fine Robin, just tripped." Starfire said, coming out of the back, tying a ribbon in her hair.

"What is it Star?" He asked, his blue eyes seeping into her green ones, holding her with their intensity.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side. "Oh!" She said, her eyes widening, then she shook her head, sitting next to him again. "N-never mind, it was—unimportant." She shrugged and he squeezed her.

"You sure? You can tell me Starfire." He whispered and had concern and compassion in his eyes.

Starfire inhaled and nodded. "Yes, I am sure." His gaze softened.

"Okay then, how about dinner?" he questioned and she smiled, standing up.

"Let's make it together, we'll have fun." He winked and she blushed, taking his hand and helping him into the kitchen, their gazes and hands locked.

"Yes, it will be fun." Starfire turned her head to the kitchen were she smirked maliciously and her eyes flickered from green to deep blue…

xxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Vic!" Samantha called out as Cyborg was finishing up the last repairs on an Oldsmobile.

"Hey Sam, you going home?" He asked as he slid out from underneath it.

"Yeah." She nodded as she leaned on the hood. "Sooo tired." She said and yawned. He smiled, standing up, putting away his tools in the huge tool box in the corner.

"Excuse me?" A man with a long brown jacket called out, a small metallic thing in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Samantha said apologetically, standing up straight.

"Oh," his lips twitched upwards. "That's too bad, I doubt you crud-munchers could fix this anyway." The man said and walked out quickly. Cyborg stared after him as he left. Where had he heard that before? Samantha scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, you better go." She said loudly, her eyes narrowing. "Gosh, the nerve of some people. Just 'cause we aren't a big fancy place doesn't mean we can't fix cars." She said in a rampage.

"I know, just let it go Sam." Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, looking out to see the man, but he was out of sight.

He felt her exhale. "Well, I'm going to go, lock up?" She questioned and turned to face him.

He nodded. "'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow." Samantha said and smiled as she walked out of the store.

"See ya." He said and went to the sink in the back corner to wash his hands. "Crud-munchers…" He said quietly to himself, his brow furrowing.

Xxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are… up above the world so bright, like a diamond in the night… twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you areeeee." Ike sang as Beast Boy stopped to stare strangely at him.

Beast Boy smiled and got some of the guys to come over. They all secretly laughed as Ike kept singing as the guys snickered seemingly unnoticed. "What do you think he's doing?" Beast Boy whispered as they tried to contain their laughter.

"I have no idea." Lou said, his deep voice trying to hide his laughter.

"Shhh, here he goes…" One of the other guys said and they listened.

"… And Bingo was his name-o!" Ike finished his melody and the guys had had it and broke into laughter, Ike spun around and his eyes were horrified as he faced his fellow co-workers. "I need to go." He spoke into his cell phone and nodded. "I love you too, bye-bye." He stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"What was that?!" Lou hollered as the guys all came out from hiding.

"I was singing to my daughter, she wanted me to sing to her before she went to take a nap." Ike flushed.

"Yeah, sure." One guy laughed and all the guys laughed too, dispersing and going their own way.

"Hey Gar?" Lou said quietly after the group had dispersed, he put his hand on Gar's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, the look on Lou's face confused Beast Boy, Lou was usually on top of things, and now, he looked very confused and worried.

Lou opened his mouth, but stopped, shaking his head. "No, I-I won't worry you…" He said absentmindedly.

"No, you can tell me." Beast Boy insisted, shifting the load of wood in his arms.

Lou inhaled and leaned closer to Beast Boy. "Ike's been single since high school… he doesn't _have_ a daughter…"

Xxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mi Dios." Manny exclaimed that morning in front of the television as Cyborg came in that morning. "Mi Dios." His dark eyebrows furrowed as he stared intently at the television, Ross was staring grimly at the ground as his face was furious.

"What?" Cyborg asked as he came into the shop. Ross and Manny both looked at him and Manny motioned for him to come to the television. Cyborg walked up behind Manny and watched the news. A blonde woman was explaining a gruesome murder that took place last night just a few blocks away from the shop. "I don-" Cyborg started, but then the news reporter spoke.

"The body was identified as Samantha Rivera, a 20 year old student of Jump City Community College, who worked at Manny's Mechanic Shop a few blocks away from the murder." Cyborg's jaw dropped and he stared at Manny in disbelief.

"Nombre de Dios." Manny shook his head as he walked into the back room.

"Ross-" Cyborg started, but Ross stopped him. "Who could of-"

"I don't know…but," Ross started, tears were in his eyes. "Manny said they'd think it was you…" Ross ran a hand through his hair.

Cyborg's eyes bulged. "What?!" He yelled in disbelief as he stared at Ross. "Me? Ross, you would know I would _never _do that to anyone." His thoughts were muddled as he tried to make sense of this situation. Oh God, they would think it was him, he was the only one there last- "That guy." Cyborg blurted out.

"What?" Ross asked as he looked up at Cyborg.

"There was a guy, last night, who came in at closing. It could have been him!" Cyborg said desperately as the shock of one of his friends being murdered settled in.

"Will that really help?" Ross questioned angrily as he stood as far away from Cyborg as he could.

"…Ross, you know it wasn't me man." Cyborg reasoned, his throat closing up. "I would never– Sam was my friend." Cyborg breathed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"I don't know." Ross said and walked out of the room. "I don't KNOW!" He yelled and slammed his fist against a cabinet full of tools. The tools inside making rattling noises as Ross stormed away from Cyborg.

"Vic-tour." Manny's thick accent sounded behind Cyborg and he turned around. "De Police want to tolk to you." Manny said and Cyborg nodded grimly as he followed Manny to his office. "I-I want to—believe you did not do dis. But, you were de last one here, no?" Cyborg nodded grimly, but truthfully. He heard Manny sigh and Manny pushed open the door to his office, two police officers and a woman with a black coat and black wire rimmed glasses sat in Manny's desk chair.

"Have a seat Mr. Stone." The woman said calmly and looked up at Manny. "Gracias Senor Romero. Ese sera todo." Manny nodded and left. The policeman looked intimidating, but Cyborg had seen much worse.

"Mr. Stone-" The woman replied.

"Vic." Cyborg cut in icily as he leaned back in his chair. He knew how these worked, he'd seen hundreds before.

"Vic," She corrected herself. "Vic, I'm Meredith Nelson and I work with the Jump City Police department. I understand that you were the last one here last night."

"Yes I was." Cyborg confirmed, noting the tape recorder near his left. _Watch what you say…_ a voice in the back of his mind warned.

"You're shift ended at 7:00?" She questioned, staring at him intently.

"At 7:00, along with Sam." He stated, breathing through his nose, attempting to calm himself.

"But you left late, I'm correct?" Meredith placed her arms on the table, her fingers laced.

"Yeah, I wanted to finish up the '74 Mustang out there and wanted to get some things organized for today, but obviously I won't get to it." His eyes narrowed at the last part.

"I see. And were you and Samantha the only ones here from 6:30 to-" She started.

"I left here at 7:30, Sam left at 7:00." Cyborg cut in.

"And did you go directly home after you left?"

"I went directly home." Cyborg answered, cursing himself for not stopping at that store to get a sandwich, maybe he would have something to make him not look like he did it, which he didn't.

"Directly home." Meredith pursed her lips. "Samantha Rivera was killed between 7:00 and 7:15 last night. Mr. Stone, I'm afraid your alibi just doesn't cut it." Meredith Nelson said sternly. "And you said there was no one here from-"

Cyborg's eyes widened. "The guy, in the trench coat. There was this guy in a trench coat. He came right before closing with this weird thing and he wanted us to fix it. He, all you could see where his nose and mouth… he had sunglasses and a hat. Damnit, why didn't I say-"

"Lo consegui! I got it!" Manny said happily as her burst into the room, holding a tape in his hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Romero, this is very important." Meredith grimaced and stood up.

Manny shot her a look and handed the tape to Cyborg and he stared down in confusion at the tape Manny had just given him. "Manny, what is this?"

"The survilli- the surval-" Manny was stumbling on his words, frustrated he ran his hand over his head.

"Surveillance tape?" Meredith questioned. Manny's eyes widened and he nodded. "Well Mr. Stone, I guess we'll have a look at this. Mr. Romero, does this show the inside or outside of the building?"

"Outside." Manny responded and Cyborg smiled.

"You'll see I didn't do it." Cyborg stated and Meredith turned to him, her face straight.

"We'll keep in touch." She said and she walked out of the room along with the policeman.

xxxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg stared at the ground as he walked home that night, the dark sky was darker then normal, a storm was coming. How could this have happened? To Sam of all people. 'Could it be because of-' "No." He said aloud shaking his head. He hadn't shown any signs of being Cyborg, not even in his apartment, he hadn't even let anyone in it… No one could have known he was Cyborg. There was just no way. Maybe he would call Robin… no, his brow furrowed. He was going to live out this year the best he could, he wouldn't rely on that spiky haired weasel to deal with his problems. Even if he was unstable because one of his friends was gruesomely murdered last night.

"Victor…" A whisper in the air, a trick of the wind, his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way he could have heard what he thought he just heard. He looked down the road; the alley where they found Sam's body was a few feet in front of him. "Victor," The small whisper, the unmistakable voice came again. He whirled to look down the alley that was now beside him, his heart pumping a mile a minute. "It's me." His eyes widened as he stared in horror at Sam, her head cocked innocently to the side, blood dripping from a wound to her head, her shop uniform covered in dark red stains in varies parts of her.

"No. Sam." His breathing became heavy. "How… who are you?" He demanded weakly.

"Is this how you act when you're fighting a villain?" She asked, her voice eerily calm as she took a step forward.

"What are you-" He stumbled backwards, but caught himself.

"I knew you and your stupid crud-munchers wouldn't handle this." Her voice became deeper.

"Crud-munchers…" He whispered, his eyes widening.

"This was all part of the plan, kill one of your coworkers, then go in for the attack." The voice became different, her voice morphing into an annoying tone. "We've been watching you the whole time." Sam's body contorted and turned into an all too familiar bald headed runt.

"Gizmo."

"Yeah you pit-sniffer, it's me," He said, leaning in towards his heart. A small microphone was attached to his shirt. "Dressing up in that suit, I was able to tell who you were, but then I saw her, and I thought she would be perfect, plus… I was given orders to take care of her." An arrogant smirk spread over Gizmo's small features.

"You killed Sam?" Cyborg's eyes flashed, as he pulled off one of the rings. "You killed her?!" His voice grew louder and Gizmo smirked arrogantly.

"Titan 3, alerted." He spoke into the microphone.

"What?!" Cyborg yelled as his sonic cannon appeared on his arm. "You're going to pay for this you son of a-" Gizmo pressed a button near his wrist.

"Have fun." A jet pack exploded out of his backpack and he flew up into the air. Cyborg breathed heavily.

"Shit." He muttered as he quickly put the ring on his finger, running out of the alley towards his apartment building, his arms pumping at his sides as he ran past people in a blur, his feet pounding the sidewalk… He needed to warn Robin and Starfire, he needed to warn Beast Boy and Raven, he needed to tell the mayor.

The Titans were being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Ravie." Quinnlyn smiled as she pulled the door to the shop closed and locked the door. "See you tomorrow." She said as she stuck the key in her pocket, turning to walk in the opposite direction of Raven. "Have fun with uberhottie for me tonight." She said with a wink.

Raven blushed with a half smile. "Yeah, okay, bye Quinnlyn." She said and rolled her eyes slightly as she stuck her hands in her pockets as the two parted ways. "See you tomorrow." She said and turned her head to look behind her, a man in a black coat was walking to the hot dog stand a few feet away from her, his eyes scanning over her. She shot him a look and walked down the sidewalk. She shrugged, she would be home to Beast Boy soon, home to Beast Boy.

Xxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…the mayor is out of town this week visiting Steel City, to leave a message, press one, to-" Cyborg didn't let the message finish as he slammed the phone in the jack frantically looking around. He ran a hand over his head and he picked up the phone again, dialing Robin and Starfire's phone number with shaking hands.

"Damnit Robin, pick up!" He urged desperately.

Xxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we should--- answer that." Starfire giggled as Robin's lips trailed down her jaw. "Robin please, I think we should answer the telephone, it might be someone important…. Forget it." She smiled as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. The telephone kept ringing and ringing. Suddenly, Starfire pushed him away and shot up. "Milk!" Standing up and smoothing her hair she turned her back to Robin.

"What? Star… just come here, you just came back from the store an hour ag-" He said and reached for her.

"NO!" She snapped, her voice deeper, as she ran a hand over her mouth. "I mean," She smiled, her voice returning to normal. "I forgot, we are out of the milk, and I must go to the store to get some. Bye!" She said and rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her. Robin heaved a sigh as the phone stopped ringing; he got up and shuffled into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

They had a full gallon of milk sitting on a shelf.

Xxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap… we need herbal tea." Raven muttered to herself as she crossed the street to a corner store. Well, she would be a little late tonight.

"Can I help you?" An old man with a dark mustache asked as she walked in, he looked oddly familiar, but she thought nothing of it.

"Herbal tea?" She questioned, shifting her purse in front of her.

He smirked as he pointed down the aisle. "Down there on the right." He said, his voice raspy from age.

"Thanks." She said monotonously and the old man smiled as he looked down to the ground where the female shop owner sat bound and gagged, crying, as he lifted his hand to his ear.

"Pre-phase 1, Changeling's house." He whispered and smirked evilly.

"You've got me doing too much work." A deep, yet recognizably female voice crackled over in his ear.

"Just go, obey orders." He whispered harshly as he smirked when Raven came up to the counter with the herbal tea. "Is this all?…"

Xxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire walked into the apartment, hand on her head, Robin then came into her line of vision. "No milk?" He questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't understand… I woke up in the apartment across the hall… I-I thought I had come home before?" She whispered.

Robin's gazed softened. "Hey, you've had a long day." Robin said and enveloped her in a hug. "Why don't you go lie down." Robin said with a smile as he stared at her.

"I am not tired, but, I wish to sit with you." She said quietly as he walked her to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, pulling her close to him as they sat on the couch.

"Nothing, I am fine." She lied. Robin didn't have any supernatural powers, but he could definitely tell when someone was lying.

"You sure?" He didn't feel like pushing it too much. She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, you hungry?" She shook her head and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I just want to enjoy your company." She said and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He nodded and put his head on hers. "I love you Robin." She said quietly as he felt her dozing off, quicker than normal.

He squeezed her and felt her breathing becoming deeper. "I love you too Star."

She inhaled. "Let us- let us not let being Titans…. Change-" She said softly, but fell asleep. Robin closed his eyes and held her close. He didn't want to think about being a Titan again right now. He wanted to enjoy this… he suddenly felt strangely tired and he nodded off.

Xxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy said as he came into the apartment. She was waiting for him and she smiled strangely.

"Beast Boy!" She said happily as she ran and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Rae?" he questioned as she hopped down quickly, his eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry," She said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm happy to see you." She said with a smile. "Come here." She said quickly as she pulled him to the couch, sitting him down roughly and sliding herself on his lap, holding his face in her small hands, her eyes were bluer then normal.

"I'm happy to see you too, but what's—wrong with you?" he had no other way of putting his confusion into words.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned innocently as she kissed him below the ear. "What's wrong with you? You are incredibly inactive." His eyes widened to the point of tears when she said that.

"Rae, I think you ate too much tofu last night." He said with a laugh and pushed her off of him, standing up. "I have no idea what's gotten into you…" He said and ran a hand through his hair staring at her.

She pouted, her legs crossed. "I'm attracted to you Beast Boy." She said in a tone that was far from a word that would come to him when thinking about Raven, sexy. "And I thought you were to me." She said and stood up, walking to him, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to meet her lips.

"Rae!" He spoke into the kiss his hands on her shoulders. "What has gotten into you?" he demanded harshly.

"Beast Boy?" A small voice came from the doorway. Raven stood staring at him in shock from the doorway, a plastic bag hanging from her fingers. Her eyes horrified and undoubtedly confused.

"Raven?" His eyes widened as he turned to look in front of him, the Raven that was just in front of him a minute ago was standing near the window, an evil smirk on her face. "Raven!" His eyes widened as he turned to face the Raven in the doorway. "What-" He started as Raven in the doorway walked up to him, her eyes confused.

"Beast Boy," She started, her eyes filling with tears.

"Silly Titans." Both of their heads whipped to the window, Madame Rouge was standing before them, the wind from the open window billowing her short hair. "You are so ignorant to the real world." Her accent was thicker then ever. "We've been watching you for the last two months. And you haven't even noticed?" She said with a laugh. "I even went in and pretended to be that oaf of a coworker of yours." She said with a smirk.

"What? Who?" Beast Boy demanded angrily. "Who's been watching us? What did you do with Ike?!"

"Oh dear, it looks like I've said too much. But let's say you won't be seeing him anytime soon." She said, putting both her feet on the windowsill, like she was ready to jump. She pulled two things out of her pocket, a walkie talkie, and something else Raven couldn't see. "Begin phase one." She said with a smile as she threw a small card at Beast Boy.

His eyes widened when he read it aloud, "Twinkle twinkle, little star." His eyes shot up to Madame Rouge, a small metal contraption in her hand. She winked and threw the object, jumping out the window.

"It's a BOMB!" Raven screamed frantically, grabbing hold of the back of Beast Boy's jacket and yanked him towards the door, the bomb detonated and the apartment room exploded in flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire's eyes opened slowly, she was drunk with sleep and warm with Robin's body heat. "Robin…" She pushed on his chest, blinking to open her eyes and get them out of a daze. "Robin, wake up." She whispered, smiling at his sleeping state.

"Star?" He questioned, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"I think we fell asleep." She said and hugged him tightly. It was eerily quiet in their room and Robin's senses immediately flared to alert mode.

"Star, get up." He whispered and she stared at him strangely, but knowing that Robin knew what he was doing, she slowly stood up. "Turn on the light…" He said calmly, sucking in his breath. She reached down to the lamp and the room was suddenly lit, and Starfire barely suppressed a scream.

Goosebumps spread over both Robin and Starfire's skin as Robin swallowed hard and Starfire held back tears of horror. "Hmm hm hm." A low chuckle came from near the door. "Has it been so long, that I missed the romance? You Titan's were always the quick ones, weren't you?" Robin's nostrils flared at the sound of his voice. It couldn't be, Robin's muscles tensed. It just couldn't be, he was dreaming, he was hallucinating…but Starfire obviously saw him too because she was terribly scared, the look in her eyes gave it all away. "Come now my boy, you didn't know we were watching you? As my apprentice, you should have had that sense… but it's been years, so I can't expect you to be so keen with your senses now can I?"

"What are you doing here?!" Robin barked angrily, Starfire's hands slowly turned green, illuminating the room.

"Helping with phase one." His voice was deep and calm as he stepped closer; his footsteps seemed to be thunderous.

"What's phase one?" Robin seethed as his hand instinctively went to his waist to get his bo-staff, but there wasn't anything there.

"Ah ah ah Robin, that would be giving it away."

"Tell me Slade!" Robin growled.

"Now Robin, let's not be rash, we should handle this like human beings." Slade said calmly, stepping forward, with lightning reflexes his arm was going straight for Robin's jaw.

In a flash, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and flew towards the window, using her elbow to break the glass on the window, flying out of the room at top speed. "Star what are you doing?!" Robin yelled as they soared towards the bay. Starfire didn't answer as Robin looked back to the apartment complex.

Slade looked out the window, smiling under his mask. "Destroying evidence of Kori Anders and Grayson Richards." He said, jumping out the window, throwing an explosive into the shattered window.

Robin began digging threw his pockets with one hand, trying to find his communicator, anything to single Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. "Damn it." He seethed as he thrashed in Starfire's hand. "Damn it!" He cursed louder. "I don't have any of my utility belt stuff and I don't have a damn communicator!" He wanted Starfire to let go of him, let him fall to his death because he had been so preoccupied to notice they were being watched.

"I-I have change…" She said as they started descending towards the ground, Starfire safely landing them in an alley way, but once Robin's feet touched the ground, he stormed off towards the street. Walking a few feet, they came to the corner of a small store, a pay phone jutting out from the side of the building.

"You have that money?" Robin said harshly and Starfire flinched back, digging in her pocket and handed him some change. He shoved it violently into the slot, picking up the phone and dialing the numbers roughly.

"Hello?" Cyborg's recognizable voice was frantic.

"Cy?" Robin's voice was somewhat relieved, but only for a moment. "c-Victor, do you know… we're being watched." He whispered the last part into the receiver.

"Yeah, I was trying to reach you, but you didn't pick up, it's The Hive Five.." Cyborg said and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"The Hive? We just saw Slade.." Robin said confusion creeping into him.

"Have you talked to BB and Rae yet?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we haven't, I called you fir-" Robin started, but Starfire interrupted him.

"Robin look…" She pointed across the street, tears in her eyes.

"Not now Starfi-" he started and turned, looking at the three big screen TV's across the street, a building was a blaze, smoke billowing into the dark sky. Robin looked around and spotted the large cloud of smoke, still very visible in the dusk sky. He handed the phone over to Starfire, and dodged cars as he went to the other side of the street.

"…The apartment complex on Market Street burst into flames on one of the middle floors. Four people were killed, three seriously injured, and two, whose room the police and firemen think the explosion occurred in, are not found. The landlord claims that Garfield Logan and Raven Roth were not found yet…"

"Shit." He swore as he saw Starfire hanging up the phone. He crossed the street, not letting her see which apartment building it was, or who was missing. He couldn't do that to her. "Star, what's-" He started.

"We're meeting at the tower, Cyborg was going to call Friends Raven and Beast Boy." She explained, holding her arms tightly.

"Let's go." He urged, grabbing her hand, running into the alley so she could fly them to the Tower.

"I do hope Friends Beast Boy and Raven are all right." She said as they locked hands and she floated slowly up in the air.

"Me too." He said quietly as Starfire was high enough that she flew quickly towards the bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxswnxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: **READ!** Okay, I realize that this chapter is very different and unexpected from the other chapters, but I had a really good idea for a sequel, and it should be coming out later this month.

Please forgive me for not updating quickly, not having seen an episode of Teen Titans (new ones that is) has really drained my muse, but I hope the characters aren't OOC or anything, this chapter was kinda difficult for me to end, I didn't know how to actually.

Sorry for not a lot of BbxRae fluff in there, there was a lot of Cyborg, prolly too much for my liking, but I felt it necessary.

If anyone has any ideas for a Title for the sequel, let me know I'll consider it, I will be posting another chapter on this explaining the sequel, you'll find out about everything then, so tune in! Again, sorry for the slow updates, high school.. yuck, but now that it's over we should be good!

Sorry for any spelling, grammar, ugh, i'm sorry! lol

Thanks to everyone who supported this story, I appreciate it so much.

swn :3


	12. Chapter 12 An

(A/N: Hey everyone! just to let all of you who loved Chance know that the sequel is up! Minutes to Midnight is up in my profile-thing. So thanks again to all who loved Chance (and reviewed for it) it means a lot that people like my work 3 swn


End file.
